Lazos irrompibles
by Amy Etchard
Summary: Capi 17 . FIC TERMINADO... Un hechizo hecho correctamente por Neville puede cambiar drasticamente la vida de Harry y Severus. Slash.
1. DCAO

1. Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras  
  
Una mañana clara y reluciente se dejaba ver en el Gran Comedor. Delgados pero abrasadores rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas del lugar, había un gran barullo debido a la multitud de estudiantes que comían animadamente su desayuno, mientras charlaban entusiastas con sus amigos sobre lo que hicieron en el verano, el quidditch, el lindo tiempo, sus amores pasajeros o las clases que comenzarían dentro de unos minutos.  
  
Ajeno al lindo clima y las conversaciones Harry Potter entraba con una sonrisa radiante al Gran Comedor, acompañado por sus fieles amigos Ron Weasley, que presentaba un aspecto de adolescente en plena edad del pavo. Y su mejor amiga Hermione Greanger, que había desarrollado mucho sus cualidades como mujer en las vacaciones.  
  
--... sus estructuras eran fascinantes, ¡Grecia es fantástico! No se si me gusta mas Francia o Grecia, los dos tienen historias interesantísimas, no te imaginas lo bello de ambos países- hablaba Hermione fascinada, mientras recordaba cada momento de sus fantásticas vacaciones—vengan, sentémonos- dijo Hermione apuntando a unos puestos vacíos  
  
-- Me alegra que lo hayan pasado bien ¿Cómo están Fred y George?—pregunto interesado Harry, pues no había tenido muchas noticias de ellos en todas sus vacaciones.  
  
-- Pues están muy ocupados con su negocio, casi ni los vi en este verano- reconoció un poco triste Ron, pero se recupero a penas probó los huevos revueltos-- ¡los huevos están exquisitos!—exclamo mientras se metía en la boca mas huevo  
  
-- Aca tengo los horarios- comento casualmente Hermione mientras sacaba unos pergaminos de su mochila- tomen- agrego mientras estiraba el braso para entregarles los pergaminos a los chicos.  
  
-- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Adivinación y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas- leyó Harry monótonamente-- ¿Quién es el nuevo profesor de Defensa?- pregunto repentinamente mientras echaba una mirada a la mesa de los profesores- no veo ningún rostro nuevo-dijo extrañado  
  
-- pues ya lo veremos, apurémonos o el tiempo nos alcanzara- apremio Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza y se ponía de pie  
  
-- si que molestas, faltan...- empezó a decir Ron mientras le echaba una mirada a su reloj y de repente puso una expresión afligida- ¡3 minutos! – exclamo incrédulo poniéndose también de pie.  
  
El trío corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula de DCAO, entraron apresuradamente y se sentaron, esperando a que llegara el profesor.  
  
Todos estaban cuchicheando, al parecer nadie sabia quien era el nuevo profesor, tal ves ese año no habían conseguido a nadie murmuro Ron.  
  
Harry estaba buscando algo en su mochila cuando inesperadamente se le cayo de la silla y se tuvo que agachar a recogerla. Escucho el ruido de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente chocando contra la pared haciendo un ruido sordo, a Harry ese ruido se le hacia extrañamente familiar, luego todo quedo sumido en el silencio, parecía que nadie respiraba y justamente en ese preciso momento se le ocurrió estornudar y pegarse contra la silla para luego ser aplastado por ella.  
  
-- ¡Potter! Es su primer día y ya quiere llamar la atención—rugió un enfadado Severus Snape, pero en su voz también se podía percibir el triunfo y el regocijo.  
  
-- ¿¡profesor Snape?!- pregunto Harry mientras abría los ojos como platos y con una mano se acariciaba con delicadeza la zona lastimada-- ¿y le profesor de Defensas?- pregunto desesperando como si todo eso fuera una muy mala broma.  
  
-- ¿estas ciego o que? Lo estas viendo, Potter- dijo Snape saboreando cada una de las palabras producidas por ese tajo que tenia en la cara denominado boca- 5 puntos menos por causar alboroto en mi clase, ahora siéntese.  
  
Harry se sentó todavía procesando la información ¡este va a ser una año terrible! Fue lo primero que pensó cuando se le hubo quitado es estupor que le mantenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos como platos.  
  
-- Hoy día veremos un hechizo muy practico- empezó Snape- es un hechizo de lazos, si tu estas persiguiendo a alguien y no quieres que se te escape haces este hechizo y quedara a los mas a 2 metros de distancia tuyo por una hora, no creo que ustedes incompetentes logren ese hechizo en un primer intento, pero mantengo la esperanza que algunos sean capaces de conjurarlos ¡pónganse en parejas!—ordenó Snape mientras miraba a cada uno de sus alumnos-- ¡No Potter! ¡usted con el señor Longbotton-apunto Snape—otra persona también puede unir a dos si es muy necesario, pero solo si sabe el hechizo perfectamente, hasta ahora se desconoce el contra hechizo, pero no se preocupen porque no creo ninguno de ustedes sea capas de conjurarlo- Snape hizo una pausa y prosiguió- con la varita hay que hace un movimiento circular- Snape hizo el movimiento con su varita- y pronunciar las siguientes palabras ¡escuchen bien porque no las pienso repetir! Union Mang Hoj.  
  
-- bueno, Harry, intentémoslo... heee... ¿Cómo se decía?- pregunto Neville mientras fruncía en entreceño.  
  
-- EEE- balbuceo Harry- Uniom An Hot.. si ese era, déjame intentarlo a mi primero- se apresuro a decir Harry al ver que Neville preparaba su varita.  
  
- Unionm at Hot!- dijo mientras hacia los movimientos circulares...- no me salio, inténtalo tu Neville.  
  
Neville asintió, se remango la túnica apunto a Harry y dijo:  
  
-- Uni Aang Hoj You- dijo algo nervioso – tampoco me resulto Harry, ¿estas seguro de que se decía así?  
  
-- La verdad Neville, no me acuerdo- confeso Harry mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros- no importa inventemos una frase parecida para que Snape no nos quite puntos- dijo al ver que Snape se acercaba a ellos.  
  
--- Veo que no lo ha conseguido, Potter, era de suponerse 10 puntos menos por incompetencia, por cierto el hechizo se pronuncia Union Mang Hoj- repitió Snape mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro- inténtelo usted, Longbotton, si no lo logra serán otros puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
-- de...de... acuerdo, señor- murmuraba Neville traspirando de nervios-- ¡UNION MANG HOJ!- dijo mientras apuntaba a Harry, pero de tantos nervios la varita se dirigió (sin consentimiento del dueño) hacia Snape. Un rayo de color morado le dio de lleno al pecho de Snape y rebotó contra Harry, el cual cayo al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido para luego ser aplastado por el peso de Snape que también había caído encima suyo.-- ¡Dios mío Profesor, Harry, yo... yo... en verdad lo siento!- decía Neville desesperado, aunque muy en el fondo de su alma, sabia que no saldría con vida.  
  
-- 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su estupidez, Longbottom!- grito Snape mientras se ponía de pie pero cayo de nuevo encima de Harry el cual soltó un quejido de dolor- ¿Qué demonios?...- empezó a murmurar- ¡Potter deje de chillar y parece al mismo tiempo que yo!- grito Snape al oído de Harry, el cual tembló.  
  
Snape se empezó a parar y Harry también. Harry quedo frente a Snape y se separo, pero sintió una fuerza que lo volvía a jalar hacia Snape y casi se cae de nuevo de no ser porque Snape lo sujeto y lo enderezó de una forma muy brusca. Estaba rojo de furia.  
  
-- ¡Longbottom, eres un idiota, has hecho el hechizo en mi y en Potter!—rugió  
  
-- Y-y- yo... perdóneme! No... no... fue mi intención!- se empezó a desesperar Neville, de verdad quería llegar a adulto- ¡no lo hice a propósito!- agrego presa del pánico.  
  
-- ¡SALGAN TODOS AHORA!- grito Snape señalando a con un dedo tembloroso de furia la puerta- ¡¡AHORA!!  
  
La sala quedo completamente vacía en meno de 10 segundos, a excepción de Snape y Harry que continuaban allí, parados, sin decir nada.  
  
- Finite Union Mang Hoj!- dijo firmemente Snape apuntándose a si mismo, mientras con el otro brazo sujetaba firmemente a un perplejo Harry Potter, que se impresionaba de sentir tantos sentimientos de una vez: Terror, confusión, enfado, tristeza...- maldita sea!- mascullo Snape al ver que su hechizo no funcionaba.  
  
-- ¿ que pasa profesor?- logro murmurar Harry en su estado de petrificación  
  
-- ¡que tu amiguito, inútil, nos ha unido en un hechizo que no se puede deshacer!- dijo Snape lastimeramente mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, intentado tranquilizarse...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Espero que les guste este fic, depende de los Review si lo continuo (si, soy una chantajista, lo se)....  
  
Todo esto es de Rowling, yo solo le robe a los personajes para maejarlos a mi antojo! 


	2. ¿Porque a mi?

2. ¿Por qué a mi?  
  
Dumbledore se pasaba una mano por su larga barba plateada en forma pensativa, y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo, pensando-- ¿quieren un dulce de limón?—ofreció tras unos minutos de tenso silencio a dos personas que estaban frente a el. Dos personas que no estaban muy contentas.  
  
Una estaba totalmente paralizada, su cara reflejaba temor, indignación y mucha ira, todo eso se podía ver en los gestos faciales que hacia en todo momento desde que puso un pie en el despacho del director, pero si mirabas mucho rato sus ojos verde esmeralda podías ver la falta de credulidad por la penosa situación en la que estaba involucrado.  
  
Por otra parte la otra persona no podía ser mas expresiva, y eso que Severus no estaba acostumbrado a mostrar sus emociones, ni si quiera a el bonachón director de Hogwarts. Snape estaba furioso, indignado, todo daba a entender que era capaz de tirar a el causante de esa situación a los leones y relamerse con el espectáculo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados a causa de la ira, sus cabellos grasientos estaban desparramados en por su cabeza a causa de todos los tirones que se dio mientras caminaba por los pasillos intentando buscar una solución a su problema.  
  
-- Pues, se quedaran así hasta que encontremos un método para solucionar esta peculiar situación- hablo por fin Dumbledore, calmadamente como si fuera cosa de todos los días escuchar que el salvador del mundo mágico se había quedado unido- hasta un tiempo indeterminado- a el malvado profesor de DCAO, jefe de la casa de Slytherin y actual miembro de la Orden del Fénix, espía del bando oscuro.  
  
¿Cómo se supone que haré mis clases, no pienso faltar... ¡esta unión podría durar años! ¡incluso toda la vida Albus!- estallo Snape, enfurecido por la calma de mostraba siempre Dumbledore aun en las situaciones críticas.  
  
-- Y yo tengo que asistir a mis clases, practicar Quidditch ¡¿como se supone que monte una escoba con Snape siguiéndome?!- pregunto Harry incrédulo, mirando a un punto indefinido, simplemente no podía creer lo desgraciada que era su vida... por último el ser huérfano, vivir siempre con el miedo de ser asesinado y ver morir a los que estimas es superable ¡pero estar "pegado" a Snape!... ya se sobrepasaba...  
  
-- ¡Me vale bien poco tus prácticas de Quidditch, tendrás que dejar de estudiar, acompañarme a mis clases y seguirme a todas partes! ¡Te maldigo James Potter por tener un hijo con tu misma suerte!- exclamo Snape levantando los brazos como implorando que todo eso pasara con haber maldecido a un muerto.  
  
Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso...  
  
-- ¡Pues a mi me valen bien poco sus estúpidas e inútiles clases! ¡voy a practicar Quidditch a si sea que usted tenga que ir flotando al lado mío! ¡ y yo lo maldigo a usted por ser tan odioso y volver esta desastrosa situación mas desagradable si es posible!- grito Harry, dejándose envolver por una oleada de furia palpitando por sus venas, lo único que quería era golpear al hombre de los pelos grasientos y mirada amenazadora ¡como lo odiaba!  
  
-- SILENCIO- dijo Dumbledore elevando la voz a un punto de casi tener que gritar, tenia que detener esa discusión como fuese antes de que alguien resultara herido (y gravemente)- tendrán que hacer un horario en el que los dos puedan hacer sus actividades cotidianas, claro esta, suprimiendo algunas- suspiro- Snape dejaras de dar clases...  
  
-- ¡IMPOSIBLE ALBUS!- negó rotundamente Snape haciendo gestos negativos con la cabeza mirando de la forma mas fría y amenazante al viejo que tenia en frente  
  
-- y Harry dejará de estudiar en las aulas, tu le enseñaras- prosiguió Dumbledore como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido- Harry, discúlpame pero tendrás que dejar las prácticas de Quidditch hasta que se solucione esto- declaro apenado el director, pues sabia que la única distracción de Harry era volando.  
  
Harry se sumió en un transe sin poder decir ninguna frase coherente, pues estaba en un estado de nerviosismo paralítico, por lo cual no podía moverse ni hablar, simplemente volvió a mirar a un punto indefinido, como esperando que de la nada saliera algo que arreglara la catastrófica situación.  
  
-- ¡Todo esto es culpa de Longbottom!..- empezó exasperado Snape- cuando lo agarre...- comenzó a murmurar para si mismo sin reparar que estaba enfrente de Harry y Dumbledore, el primero seguía sumido en su silencio y el segundo los miraba alternativamente a los dos, como temiendo que repentinamente se lanzan uno en contra del otro (lo cual era comprensivo).  
  
-- Cuando veas a Longbottom, Severus...- advirtió Dumbledore-... le dirás que lo perdonas por lo que cometió y que no se preocupe, que todo esta bajo control- dijo mientras se sacaba los lentes de media luna los limpiaba un poco y se los volvía a poner con una expresión indiferente.  
  
Snape, con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para no echarse a golpear al director se fue con paso firme a la puerta, pero sintió que algo lo tiraba un poco hacia atrás como si tuviera una cuerda atada a la cintura. Paro en seco y miro hacia atrás, donde un Harry Potter lo miraba enfurecido ya que se había caído de la silla al suelo y empezó a ser arrastrado por el lazo que lo unía a Snape.  
  
-- ¡Podría a lo menos decirme cuando se va a poner a caminar!- acuso Harry mientras se ponía de pie tan bruscamente que Snape tubo un tambaleo que le hizo casi perder el equilibrio- o si no, yo tampoco tendré consideración con usted- agrego fríamente.  
  
-- ¡No estoy de humor para escuchar tus chillidos de Gryffindor haciéndose la victima, Potter!- amenazo, una ves mas Snape- Si quieres saberlo voy a mi despacho- volvió a decir indiferente a la mirada encolerizada del chico.  
  
-- No pienso ir a su despacho, voy a ir a mi sala común- contradijo Harry, sin dejarse dominar por Snape.  
  
-- ¿ A si?, lamento decirte que soy mucho mas poderoso que tu, Potter, puedo arrastrarte por todo el colegio si es necesario hasta llegar a mi despacho- dijo falsamente calmado Snape mientras se arreglaba un poco sus grasientos cabellos alborotados.  
  
-- no lo creo- contradijo Harry, con la misma calma falsa que con la que había hablado Snape- voy a ir a mi sala común a si tenga que pedirle a mis amigos que me ayuden- declaró desafiante.  
  
-- Antes de que sigan con sus niñerías, les aconsejaría que fueran a cenar han pasado mucho tiempo acá... casi todo el día y ya se estamos de noche, no se ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su estomago y lo miraba con expresión lastimera, como si se estuviera disculpando con el estomago por no alimentarlo- ¿vamos?- ofreció mientras señalaba la puerta  
  
Harry y Severus aceptaron a regañadientes, ya que esa era solo una excusa barata para que dejaran de discutir, aunque los tres sabían perfectamente que eso no duraría mucho.  
  
-- Comerás en la mesa de los profesores, Potter- comento casualmente Snape mientras entraban al gran comedor (muchos alumnos quedaron un poco impresionados al ver a Harry con Snape y el director Dumbledore).  
  
-- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el parando es seco, no le iba a hacer caso a Snape, el tendría que comer en la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
-- Porque no pienso comer con unos ineptos Gryffindor, ni escucharlos hablando de sus cosas incoherentes...- empezó insultando Snape pero fue interrumpido por dos gritos provenientes de la entrada.  
  
-- ¡Harry! Nos tenias preocupadísimos... donde te... hola, profesores- saludo cordialmente Hermione seguida de un Ron muy agitado- ¿Dónde te habías metido Harry?- interrogo preocupada Hermione.  
  
-- Vamos a sentarnos me muero de hambre...- dijo Ron que miraba recelosamente como algunos de sus compañeros comían sus pedazos de carne y papas. Agarro a Harry de la manga de la túnica y a Hermione también para llevarlos a sentarse, pero sintió como si Harry fuera empujado al lado contrario, donde estaban los profesores.  
  
-- Potter no va a comer con usted- confirmo molesto Snape, pues casi se cae por el movimiento que había hecho Harry al ser jalado por Ron.  
  
-- Verán...- comenzó explicando Harry, antes de que empezaran las preguntas incomodas- Neville hechizo a Snape con un lazo que lo une a una persona, en este caso a mi- dijo pesadamente como si cada palabra fuera muy difícil expresarla- y no nos podemos separar mas de un poco mas de 1 metro, nadie sabe el contra hechizo- declaro tristemente como si hubiera anunciado el desfallecimiento de alguien.  
  
-- ¡¿Qué?! Pero y tus clases... y el Quidditch- se alarmo Ron  
  
-- Pues Snape me hará clases particulares y no podré jugar Quidditch hasta que le encuentren el contra hechizo a esta maltita maldición- confesó Harry.  
  
-- ¿Y donde vas a dormir?- pregunto Hermione que miraba con tristeza a su amigo, ciertamente todo le pasaba a el.  
  
Ese era un hecho que Snape y Harry habían pasado por alto totalmente con todas sus disputas estúpidas acontecidas en el despacho del director. Pero extrañamente Dumbledore no olvido ese pequeño detalle y se apresuro a responder antes de que empezara una pelea en medio del Gran Comedor.  
  
-- Harry dormirá en las habitaciones de Severus, ya que no sería muy apropiando que un alumno durmiera con su profesor en plena sala común ¿verdad?- aclaro sonriente el director... la verdad es que esas papas se veían deliciosas...  
  
-- ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡que?!- grito Harry llamando la atención de todos en el comedor- NO PIENSO DORMIR CON EL- exclamo avergonzado mientras su cara sufría de distintos tonos, se empezó a volver roja para luego ponerse de un pálido extremo.  
  
En ese punto de la conversación todo el Gran Comedor estaba sumido en un silencio, y Harry se sonrojo nuevamente al entender que habían escuchado justo esa parte humillante de la conversación y empezaron los murmullos extendiéndose como una plaga.  
  
-- Controle su volumen, Potter a menos que quiera que se extiendan falsos rumores sobre nosotros- advirtió peligrosamente Snape que miraba fijamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Snape empezó a caminar con paso violento hacia delante y pesco a Harry de un brazo y lo trasladó hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores donde lo obligo a sentarse bajo las miradas aturdidas de todos los profesores y alumnos.  
  
En toda la cena Harry no probó bocado con miedo a vomitarlo todo, ya que se sentía terriblemente mal, de ves en cuando los alumnos le tiraban miradas furtivas que el respondía con miradas desafiantes.  
  
Snape por su parte hizo caso omiso de las miraditas que le dirigían, ya que este la tenia fijamente en su plato y tragaba cualquier cosa que este contuviese  
  
-- bueno, vamos Potter- anuncio Snape una ves que termino de comer, se dio cuenta de que Harry no había probado bocado pero no hizo caso, ya que a el no le importaba si Potter se moría o no de hambre  
  
Harry se levantó nuevamente trayendo consigo el silencio del Gran Comedor como si fuera a hacer un anuncio, pero lo único que paso fue que se sonrojo violentamente y siguió a Snape por la salida del Gran Comedor.  
  
Dirigiéndose así a las habitaciones de Severus...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Espero no haberlos desilusionado con este capitulo... no se acostumbren a que actualice de un día para otro, ya que no siempre ando con la inspiración a flor de punta...  
  
ENCUESTA  
  
Les agradecería que me mandaran un Review diciéndome si quieren que esta historia sea Slash o no... ( acepto toda clase de sugerencias  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEW  
  
pupi-chan: gracias por tu review, bueno acá esta la actualización ¡ espero que te aya gustado!  
  
nunu : grax por tu Review ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi!  
  
Prongs: grax por tu Review... supongo que tu votas para que sea Slash ¿verdad?  
  
kendra duvoa : Grax por tu Review, dependerá de las votaciones para ver si es Slash o no, si resulta Slash seria el primero que hago  
  
ni€a : Grax por tu Review, pues acá tienes mi actualización  
  
Marth-Mt: Pues bien en este capitulo hay respuestas a tus preguntas, la verdad hubiera sido muy complicado que Snape fuera a clases de Mcgonnagal, primero se suicida... lo que mas me dolió fue cancelar el Quidditch (  
  
anna potter : thanks for you Review, pondré otro voto a favor del Slash  
  
Amy-Granger-hp: jeje, tengo en la mente una situaciones... pero lo de Slash o no dependera de ustedes ¿tu quieres o no?  
  
Ana Rickman : Jejeje, mas que pobre Neville pobre Severus y Harry, en verdad los puse en una situación complicada ( a mi tb) espero que la Señorita Inspiración no se valla así como apareció 


	3. Avergonzado

Dirigiéndose así a las habitaciones de Severus...  
  
Fueron caminando por los pasillos que se mantenían iluminados débilmente por la luz de las antorchas que colgaban en las paredes.  
  
Harry iba casi corriendo intentando no caerse, ya que Snape caminaba demasiado rápido y parecía una sombra que no quería dejarse ver bajo la luz de las antorchas- así debe ser como nos descubre cuando salimos en la noche, si parece una sombra- pensó Harry molesto y jadeando, estaba cansado quería dormir... pero ¿dormir con Snape?, definitivamente NO iba a dormir esa noche. Si Snape quería dormir o tenia sueño el inventaría que estaba con mucha energía y que siempre hacia ejercicio antes de dormir o algo así... o tal ves que tenia insomnio... o podía ingeniárselas para que Snape durmiera en el suelo- al pensar eso una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzo por la cara de Harry- ¡tirarlo de la cama si que sería un gran espectáculo!.  
  
Pero Harry al estar pensando en pavadas, había disminuido un poco el paso y al mirar hacia delante vio que Snape estaba a un poco mas de un metro, por lo cual sintió como algo lo jalaba hacia delante haciéndole perder el equilibro y caer al suelo haciendo un estrepitoso ruido y recibiendo el enorme peso de un gorila – según Harry- encima suyo.  
  
-- ¡Potter, pero que estúpido eres ten cuidado de no caer!- le gritó Snape a Harry mientras se paraba bruscamente y se sacudía la túnica-- ¡Levántate!- volvió a gritarle  
  
Harry se paro rápidamente pero sintió un dolor terrible en el tobillo y volvió a caer al suelo con una mueca de dolor, intento pararse una vez más, en vano.  
  
-- ¿que acaso ya se cansó que no puede levantarse? ¡El gran Harry Potter está agotado!- exclamo Snape con tono de burla mirando con desprecio a Harry- Potter mi paciencia no es eterna... se va a levantar ¿o le tengo que hacer un hechizo levitatorio?- cuestiono mientras levantaba significativamente una ceja.  
  
Harry estaba rojo de furia ¿Cómo se atrevía ese Snape a hablarle así? ¿Qué se creía ese viejo hipócrita para burlarse de el?... pero en ese momento solo un deseo nublaba su mente: VENGAZA la necesitaba AHORA.  
  
-- Si...- empezó murmurando suavemente intentando controlar el tono de voz que iba a emplear, cuando lo hubo conseguido miró a Snape aburrido- mejor me quedo aquí tirado en el pasillo, eso es lo que quiero hacer, me gusta- explico calmadamente Harry, mientras miraba cada expresión que pusiera Snape.  
  
Snape saco su varita rápidamente y apunto a Harry  
  
-- levántate ahora, si no quieres que la utilice contra ti- amenazó Snape mientras miraba triunfantemente a Harry, eso lo asustaría un poco...  
  
-- Pues ¡adelante!- especto Harry con tranquilidad- use un cruciatus, seguramente es el que mejor se le da verdad?, o mejor aún... la maldición asesina ¿ que opción va a elegir?- pregunto Harry mientras elevaba una ceja al mero estilo de Malfoy.  
  
Ese fue el turno de Snape para enrojecer de ira ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso inútil a hablarle de esa forma? Es idéntico a su padre- pensó con inmenso odio ¡como lo detestaba!... pero no se iba a salir con la suya, si quería guerra, pues la tendría. Le demostraría a ese mocoso que el era mas poderoso y que no tenia ni el mas mínimo derecho de burlarse de el.  
  
-- te reto a un duelo Potter, aquí y ahora mismo, todavía falta para que todos terminen de comer- dijo Snape sonriendo de una forma macabra, a ver si después del duelo Potter tenía ganas de burlarse de el.  
  
Harry estaba en un gran dilema, por una parte no podía rechazar ese reto ¿Qué pasaría con su orgullo? A parte tenia que dejarle claro a Snape que el no le iba a hacer caso en nada... pero por otro lado le dolía mas que los mil demonios el maldito tobillo!, y en ese estado tenia mas posibilidades de perder, lo cual seria vergonzoso...pero nada perdía en intentarlo...  
  
-- de acuerdo- aceptó Harry mientras miraba intentando intimidar a su profesor, lo cual no dio ningún efecto, cosa que el sabia pero nunca perdía las esperanzas.  
  
-- Entonces levántate y entremos a esa aula, Potter- dijo Snape mientras señalaba una aula que abrió con un movimiento de su varita ¡al fin seria su hora de venganza!.  
  
Harry se paro lo mejor que pudo, pero se tambaleo un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Snape, que como un rayo de luz que ilumina el cerebro de alguien se dio cuenta de la situación y de porque Harry no se levantaba, pero el reto ya estaba hecho, a parte era culpa de Potter por no haberle avisado- pensó Snape disgustado, no le gustaba mucho tener esa ventaja, pero como decían "sácale provecho a las situación provechosas" (Nta: la vdd nunca he escuchado ese dicho xD).  
  
Una ves que los dos estuvieron adentro y que prácticamente se mataran con las miradas, ambos levantaron las varitas y Snape empezó:  
  
-- Bien Potter, 1...2...3!- grito Snape mientras decía a continuación- ¡Expelliarmus!- apuntando con la varita a Harry que había utilizado un hechizo protector.  
  
-- ¡ Tarantallegra!- grito Harry y el hechizo dio de lleno en Snape al cual se le empezaron a mover las piernas como si estuviera haciendo un baile medio estúpido. Harry encontró tan divertida la situación que le entro un ataque de risa histérico. Intentaba parar pero simplemente no podía la risa seguía poseyendo a su boca mientras en su cabeza se proyectaba la imagen de un Snape bailarín.  
  
Claro que Severus no encontró para nada graciosa la situación y mucho menos que Harry se estuviera riendo de el. ¡Demonios no lo podía permitir!.  
  
-- ¡Fultons!- hechizó Snape a Harry el cual se cayo al suelo y empezó a ser aplastado por una fuerza invisible- este, Potter es un hechizo para que la fuerza de gravedad se concerté en ti, te recomiendo que te rindas porque o si no, no podrás respirar- informo Snape maliciosamente.  
  
Harry no lo estaba escuchando, para el había una cosa mas importante que hacer como ¡intentar respirar!, sentía como si algo muy pesado estuviera arriba de el y fuera poniendo mas peso cada ves que intentaba respirar, y sintió un terrible dolor que lo hizo gritar al sentir que su tobillo se acababa de quebrar...  
  
Severus, la verdad se estaba preocupando, se había dado cuenta de que el tobillo del chico no resistió mucho tiempo, pero le preocupo que Harry corriera la misma suerte... pero por otro lado, la venganza era tan agradable... "la venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena"... ¿de donde había escuchado eso?... a si de Dumbledore ¡maldición!... si mataba al chico Dumbledore definitivamente no le daría ninguna segunda oportunidad y lo expulsarían de la comunidad mágica y le romperían su varita y muchas otras consecuencias mas solo por hacer venganza, definitivamente tenia mucho mas que perder.  
  
-- Finite Fultons!- murmuro con desgana mientras un rayo verde azulado salía de su varita dándole así el fin al hechizo que casi mata a Harry  
  
-- Mal...di...to...- susurro Harry mientras acaparaba todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones necesitaran  
  
-- Accio Varita- dijo Snape como respuesta mientras dejaba a Harry sin varita, o sea solo significaba que...- Perdiste, Potter, ahora vámonos  
  
Harry iba a responder con un insulto bien dicho, pero descubrió que no tenia palabras, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero su tobillo pedía a gritos que necesitaba atención, y el muy a su pesar lo sabia, pero no le daría el gusto a Snape. Prefería mil veces estar muriéndose que pedirle ayuda y menos ahora que le había ganado en un duelo  
  
Caminaron en silencio hacia los aposentos de Severus, este echaba una mirada discreta de vez en cuando para ver que Harry siguiera siguiéndolo, lo cual era estúpido debido al lazo.  
  
Una ves que estuvieron adentro Severus le dijo a Harry que lo acompañara a un habitación para que el pudiera sacar algo. El muy a regañadientes acepto ir ya que no le quedaba otra alternativa... como odiaba este condenado hechizo y para rematar todavía no sabia que hacer para evitar dormir con Snape.  
  
-- Tome- dijo Snape tendiéndole un vaso humeante de alguna extraña sustancia. Eso volvió a Harry abruptamente a la realidad al estar metido en sus pensamientos  
  
-- ¿Qué es?- pregunto Harry desconfiado, pues razones no le faltaban, acaba de tener un duelo en el casi muere con Snape y este ahora le tendía un vaso con un líquido desconocido para el  
  
-- Es una poción para que sus hueso se repongan- explico de mala gana Snape, pues por el que el chico se quedara en ese estado, pero sabia que si lo hacia podían haber consecuencias para el.  
  
Harry siguió mirando el vaso desconfiado un rato mas, en el que Severus estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se le estaba acalambrando el brazo. Hasta que Harry se decidió por tomarlo y bebérselo, si era veneno al menos moriría y en el infierno o cielo no habría Snape.  
  
Pero para su gran sorpresa sintió como el liquido corría por su garganta y llegaba hasta su tobillo roto, curándolo , aunque todavía sentía molestias.  
  
-- Ahora si es tan amable, me gustaría dormir, Potter- prosiguió Snape contento (muy a sus adentros) de que Harry se hubiera tomado de una buena ves por todas la poción, pero estaba consiente de que se armaría un nuevo problema: EL DORMIR, él no tenia ningún problema pues en su vida había dormido mil veces con hombres pero estaba seguro de que Potter haría el tremendo papelón para después aceptarlo y a penas su dura cabezota tocara la almohada se dormiría profundamente ¿para que iba a empezar un escándalo si al final iban a tener que dormir juntos de todas maneras?... adolescentes- pensó molesto el adulto  
  
-- pero...pero... yo...yo...-empezó a balbucear Harry...  
  
-- Ahórreme sus caprichos, Potter y vallamos a dormir- declaro molesto Snape, pues no estaba dispuesto a oírle los caprichitos a Potter.  
  
-- ¡No quiero dormir con usted!- dijo Harry mientras el color se le iba subiendo a su cara  
  
-- y cree que yo si- apuno sarcásticamente Snape  
  
-- ¿entonces podemos solucionarlo de alguna otra manera?- pregunto esperanzado Harry, cualquier sugerencia era mejor que dormir con Snape  
  
-- cree que no lo he pensado?, tarde o temprano tendremos que dormir Potter y yo quiero dormir AHORA- exclamo el mayor empezando a impacientarse  
  
-- pero...pero- murmuro Harry mientras su mirada se iba al suelo ¡tenia que pensar en algo en ese mismísimo instante.  
  
No alcanzó a pensar en nada pues unos brazos lo tomaron desprevenido arrastrándolo hacia una habitación donde fue arrojado sin la mas mínima consideración a una amplia cama con un cubrecama de color verde, lo cual era de esperarse.  
  
--no estoy de humor para escuchar tus idioteces y duerme de una maldita ves que no te va a pasar nada- espectó Snape mientras a un metro de distancia de Harry se cambiaba de ropa bajo la mirada horrorizada de Harry. Severus se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esa situación se notaba que Potter era un puberto  
  
-- ¿ no te vas a cambiar? tu ropa esta tendida en la cama- dijo mientras se abrochaba la parte de arriba de su piyama de seda negro  
  
-- EeEe... voy a dormir con la túnica- respondió estúpidamente Harry que no había podido pensar en ninguna otra respuesta mejor.  
  
Snape soltó una risa sarcástica  
  
-- Enserio?, no seas estúpido Potter ¿acaso te da vergüenza que te vea?- pregunto divertido Severus mientras miraba a Harry de arriba abajo como evaluando, lo cual consiguió el resultado que esperaba, incomodar a Potter.  
  
-- Pu... Pues...- tartamudeo nervioso Harry, y se puso más incomodo al notar la mirada extraña que su profesor le había hecho- ¡claro que no!- declaro orgulloso, aunque no podía engañar a nadie pues se notaba en su cara que estaba muy turbado.  
  
-- Entonces cámbiese para que podamos dormir- dijo Snape mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry y lo miraba expectante.  
  
Harry no tenia ni la mas mínima intención en cambiarse en frente de Snape, prefería mil veces dormir con túnica, que una ves pensado varias veces resultaba ser una solución obvia, pero sabia que Snape no lo iba a permitir ¿Cómo demonios me librare de esta?- pensó desesperado  
  
Snape por su parte la estaba pasando bien haciendo sufrir al chico, quien pensaría que Potter era tan vergonzoso ¿Dónde estaba ese valor que presumían los Gryffindors? Era la pregunta que recorría su mente cada ves que veía como Harry miraba al suelo.  
  
-- ¿se va a cambiar o tengo que hacerlo yo?- pregunto tranquilamente logrando que Harry tomara la parte de arriba de su pijama de color rojo y la mirara detenidamente como si estuviera en un tienda y tuviera que elegir.  
  
-- yo lo hago...- dijo Harry que rápidamente se sacó su túnica y camisa quedando así solamente en pantalones, pero en su desesperación se enredo con la camisa tambaleándose y cayéndose a los pies de Severus el cual se rió de buena gana al ver lo cómico de la situación- Me caí de acuerdo? ¡no es gracioso!- reclamo Harry consiente de que su cara era del color de su pijama  
  
-- Pues yo lo encuentro bastante gracioso, Harry ¿ a si es como te cambias en la torre de Gryffindor? Pues debes ser el hazmerreír- se burlo Snape de tan buena gana que no se dio cuenta de que había tuteado a Harry. Este último de tan avergonzado y indignado tampoco se dio cuenta- ahora quiero ver que show armas con tus pantalones  
  
-- ¡no es gracioso!- gruñó Harry mientras se sacaba los pantalones con igual o mas nerviosismo que con la camisa.  
  
Se empezó a sacar sus pantalones con rapidez bajo la mirada burlona de Snape y se logró poner la parte de debajo de su pijama sin mayores contratiempos, aunque su cara seguía roja estaba un poco mas tranquilo, después de todo tenía tanto sueño que estaba seguro de que apenas su cabeza tocara la almohada dormiría placenteramente...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Les gusto a mi en lo personal no me gusto mucho, pero primero tengo que acostumbrar a los afectados a su nueva situación ...  
  
Resultados de la encuesta----ganador:  
  
Slash (  
  
Acepto o mas bien ruego que me lleguen sugerencias para el proximo capitulo, estoy segura que en sus mentes habrá una idea que yo podría usar para continuar con mi fic  
  
RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEW  
  
AmyGrangerhp: Dios quiera que me salga un Slash decente, aunque no se cuando se empezara a demostrar... ¿Cómo conseguiste que te devolvieran la entrada? Aunque no creo que pueda conseguirme una porque definitivamente deben estar de visita en un basurero ¬¬... bueno al menos vi la película xD  
  
MoOny GiRl2: Grax por tu Review, pues si lo haré Slash espero que me salga bien... y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
Mia Azakura: Grax por tu votacion, pues tus deseos serán consevidos ( espero que te haya gustado este capitulo  
  
beryfachu: Grax por tu Review! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo  
  
Mia Azakura: Pues muchisimas gracias por tu review espero que cuando ponga situación de Slash no me salga mal, pero por ahora dejemos que nuestros amigos se soporten  
  
Ana Rickman: Grax por tu Review! No tienes para que disculparte yo no soy nadie para obligarte a escrirme Reviews, me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado, al menos a mi no me gusto mucho...  
  
kendra duvoa: Grax por tu Review! Te agradesco por considerar mi historia coherente, yo la verdad deberia poner de genero Humor TT... ¿consideras que me demoro mucho en actualizar?... la verdad siempre he pensado que soy rapida, voy a intentar subir el proximo capitulo mas rapido, la ves pasada actualise de un día para otro y ahora llevo como una semana sin actualizar pero me gustaria ponerme de meta actualisar cada una semana...  
  
merly: Grax por tu Review, pues será Slash, aunque me da un poco de flojera cambiar lo que dice en el resumen al principio de mi fic "no creo que sea Slash" espero que nadie piense que he cambiado de parecer porque aparesca eso  
  
nunu: Gra por tu review Wapo jeje...pues bien en este fic no quize poner ningun baño porque encontre que el pobre Harry era capaz de tirarse al piso y hacer pataletas o incluso pegarse co quien sabe que cosa en la cabeza para quedar inconciente, cuando este mas preparado (o cuando empieze a apestar) los bañare... podria ser en el proximo capitulo...  
  
Mirug: Muchas gracias por tu Review y tu consideración conmigo, pues quedará como Slash, no se como me las arreglare pero lo haré, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
pupi-chan: ¿Qué no quieres Slash? Pues si insistes...jeje ¡es broma! Entendi perfectamente que tus deseos son Slash a si que como buen angel que soy te los cumpliré  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro : GRax por tu Review, espero que te guste este capitulo y pues Slash será  
  
saiko : grax por tu rew jajaj ¿te gusta la desesperación de Sev?, pues veré si puedo seguir atormentandolo aunque al parecer la esta pasando bien con la situación, asi descubrira mas cosas de Harry  
  
ni€a : GRax por tu Rew pues yo tambien me rei mucho al imaginar a Harry gritar en medio del gran comedor y semejante cosa  
  
elvira : Grax por tu Rew espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y si será Slash  
  
Prongs: grax por tu rew a mi también me encanta ese género, en especial los Harry/Voldemort, los considero muy graciosos, solo espero que yo sea capaz de hacer uno porque soy muy vergonzosa con el tema enontces espero poder escribir algo y no ponerme roja como tomate. 


	4. Problemas

Título: Lazos Irrompibles  
  
Resumen: Un hechizo hecho correctamente por Neville puede cambiar la vida de Severus y Harry muy drásticamente  
  
Autora: Anita Puelma  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no gano nada de plata haciendo esto y no pretendo ganarla (al menos no por ahora) jeje...  
  
Advertencia: Slash ( relaciones de hombres, si no te gusta pues no lo lees y listo)...  
  
y ahora vengo a preocuparme por poner todas estas cosas... jeje, pero no digan que no las puse!  
  
Capitulo 4 : Problemas  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No sabia porque pero se sentía muy bien esa mañana, estaba un poco aturdido por lo cual no quiso abrir los ojos...entonces recordó el día anterior... la pelea con Potter, el tobillo y el nerviosismo que demostró ayer el chico, sonrió al recordarlo. Definitivamente iba a comprar una cámara mágica, así podría mantener amenazado a Harry para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez...Un peso en su pecho lo saco de sus pensamientos, se obligo a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con algo que jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría a ver...  
  
Harry Potter acurrucado en el pecho de Severus Snape...  
  
Se quedo unos segundos en estado de sock, intentando asimilar la visión que le proporcionaba su vista ¿estaría soñando...? O ¿se estaría volviendo loco...? No entendía porque no tenía deseos de apartar Potter de si... llegaba a considerar esa imagen  
  
Tierna...  
  
Si. Definitivamente se había vuelto loco, lo peor era que no podía levantarse porque el lazo haría su parte despertando a Potter y a continuación se vería obligado a escuchar los insultos por la situación de ayer. Volvió a sonreír discretamente.... Necesitaba con urgencia una baño... ¡demonios! ¿se iba a tener que bañar con Potter?...Argh...  
  
- Despierte, Potter... - murmuro Snape mientras zarandeaba suavemente a Harry ¿Por qué de repente sentía la necesidad de tratarlo con delicadeza?... ni que se fuera a romper con un toque brusco...  
  
no recibió respuesta  
  
- Potter - dijo esta ves elevando el tono voz, no podía esperarlo toda la mañana...  
  
Recibió un balbuceo incoherente y sintió cono Harry se aferraba mas a el... ¿Qué acaso este muchacho duerme con peluches? –se pregunto divertido el profesor DCAO  
  
- ¡Potter! ¡Despiértese de unas ves! - exclamo Snape con voz fuerte, quería ver la reacción de Harry cuando se viera en ese estado  
  
- Ron... no fastidies... ¡5 minutos mas!... – balbuceo Harry nuevamente volviendo a caer en un sueño profundo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ Potter!!!! – Grito Snape al oído de Harry el cual se sobresalto ante tremendo escándalo  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto molesto todavía muy adormilado como para asimilar la situación o comprender que estaba muy cerca de su profesor para su gusto  
  
- Si no le molesta soltarme, podríamos arreglarnos para ir a desayunar – propuso con cierta burla Snape mirando significativamente las mano de Harry que se aferraban todavía al torso de su profesor  
  
- Ho! - exclamo sorpresivamente Harry, para luego separase bruscamente y sonrojarse de una forma un tanto violenta – Yo... lo siento, profesor – logro murmurar mientras miraba la interesante textura de la cual estaba hecho el colchón – no me di cuenta... - agrego sin mirar en ningún momento a su profesor a los ojos : estaba demasiado avergonzado...  
  
- No se usted Potter, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a bañarme – informo Snape con ironía y un tinte divertido pues sabia que eso turbaría aun mas a el joven azorado que se encontraba al lado de el.  
  
- p-pero c-como – tartamudeo estúpidamente Harry ¿Por qué Snape se empeñaba en ponerlo incómodo?  
  
- ¿nunca se ha bañado Potter? – Se extraño falsamente Snape mientras levantaba una ceja para enfatizar su punto – no me extraña, la verdad – agrego maliciosamente  
  
- Me refiero a como nos bañaremos nosotros – aclaró Harry sintiéndose cada ves mas turbado con la situación  
  
- Pues con agua y jabón... - respondió Snape sencillamente  
  
- ¡si se que con eso! – Exclamo enojado Harry – pero C-O-M-O – dijo intentando que Snape captara el punto, aunque intuía que lo había entendido y que solo lo estaba fastidiando  
  
- Pues los dos en una ducha Potter – aclaró Severus como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo  
  
- ¡¿Qué?¡... no... imposible! – negó Harry mientras afirmaba su opinión moviendo la cabeza y las manos haciendo gestos negativos – Nunca... definitivamente no... - siguió diciendo cada ves mas nervioso  
  
- Potter ¿acaso piensa usted que va a pasar algo en la ducha? – Interrogo Snape pareciendo impresionado con su propia conclusión  
  
- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió Harry mirándolo horrorizadamente – es solo que... - empezó a explicar sin hallar las palabras  
  
- ¿es solo que, qué? – cuestiono el profesor mientras una sutil sonrisa se deslizaba suavemente por sus finos labios  
  
- ¡ya no importa! ¡¿Vamos a bañarnos de acuerdo?¡ - termino aceptando Harry molesto por el afán de su profesor en fastidiarlo  
  
- De acuerdo, si insistes... - dijo divertido el hombre expectante ante las reacciones de Harry  
  
- ¡Yo no estoy insistiendo! – Contradijo Harry poniéndose colorado nuevamente - ¡es usted el que se quería bañar! – Excusó Harry apartando la mirada de su profesor, todavía tenia el recuerdo de su "tranquilo despertar" abrazando a su profesor...aunque había dormido muy bien esa noche...  
  
- ¿ y tu no te quieres bañar? – pregunto Snape intentando contener una carcajada, definitivamente eso del lazo no fue una desgracia en su totalidad  
  
- ¡pues si! ¡Pero no estaba insistiendo! – reconoció Harry que todavía no caía en la cuenta de que su profesor lo estaba agarrando en el chiste  
  
- Bueno, Potter... nos vamos a bañar o no? – volvió a preguntar Snape aburriéndose un poco de que Harry fuera tan tonto en no captar que era el blanco una broma  
  
- Si, profesor, vamos – volvió a aceptar Harry con tono resignado mientras se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que Severus  
  
- Ves que si insistes – continuo molestando Snape  
  
- ¡Que no! – se defendió Harry empezando a enfurecerse  
  
- Potter, de verdad que eres un chiste... - confesó Snape mientras abría la manija del baño dejando correr el agua dentro de la ducha....  
  
Unos 15 minutos después Severus Snape y Harry Potter abandonaban las mazmorras para dirigirse a desayunar al gran comedor (este último todavía un poco colorado por haberse tenido que bañar con Snape)...  
  
- Harry!... ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto una Hermione un poco cansada por haber corrido al intentar alcanzar a su amigo, que por cierto iba a penas duras intentando seguir los pasos de su profesor  
  
- ¡Hermione! – se sorprendió Harry – nunca he estado peor en mi vida – respondió monótonamente como si esa fuera la respuesta que daba siempre – ¿ y tu? – Pregunto con falso interés, pues se notaba que su amiga estaba en perfectas condiciones  
  
- Bien...bien... - dijo con expresión algo nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Harry ni Snape (aunque este último sin dar muestras de haberlo notado) – Harry necesito decirte algo importante... - empezó diciendo mientras removía sus manos en el interior de la túnica  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? - se intereso Harry al ver el estado de nerviosismo de su amiga  
  
- Es que...- intento decir, y le tiro un significativa mirada a Snape – es privado – concluyó cada ves mas nerviosa  
  
- Pues lamento informarle señorita Granger, que por nuestra lamentable situación la privacidad no va a ser posible – dijo un poco irritado Severus ¡como si le importaran las charlas de esos estúpidos Gryffindors!  
  
- De acuerdo... - aceptó Hermione mirando fijamente al suelo – Ron y yo somos novios – confesó rápidamente mirando expectante a su amigo, que tenía una expresión ininteligible en su rostro, para convertirse luego en una amplia sonrisa  
  
- ¡Pues ya era hora! – exclamó con una sonrisa - ¿desde cuando?  
  
- Hoy día en la mañana – respondió  
  
- ¿y donde esta Ron?  
  
- Durmiendo – confirmo con un poco de pesadumbre Hermione - ¿entonces no te molesta? – se atrevió a preguntar  
  
- ¡claro que no!.. Ustedes dos nacieron para estar juntos... ¿Por qué abría de estar molesto? – respondió Harry todavía con esa sonrisa  
  
- La verdad ni yo misma lo se... bueno...- dijo al ver la mirada que le dirigía Snape – me tengo que ir, Harry no veremos luego... ¡chao!- se despidió para luego irse en la dirección por la que había llegado  
  
- Que desagradable - se asqueó Snape al tener que presenciar contra su voluntad la confesión de Hermione.  
  
- no tanto como usted – dijo sin pensar Harry pues todavía giraba en su cabeza las palabras de su amiga  
  
- ¡¿Qué? – le gritó Snape, molesto por el semejante insulto  
  
Como si un jarro de agua congelada le hubiese caído en la cabeza, comprendió lo que había dicho a su profesor  
  
- E-Es D-Decir... no es tan desagradable como usted lo dice, profesor – se apresuró a inventar Harry sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su profesor en su persona  
  
- Mas te vale – dijo amenazante mente  
  
No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el desayuno, donde todavía quedaban alumnos que les tiraban miradas curiosas.  
  
- ¡Harry, Severus! Me alegra verlos ¿están bien? – interrogo un muy contento Albus Dumbledore  
  
- No  
  
- No  
  
Respondieron los dos al insomnio, para luego mirarse extrañados. En cambio el amante de los muggles sonrió mas ampliamente  
  
- Me alegro – respondió simplemente – Necesito hablarles sobre... - pero se vio interrumpido por algo que cambio su expresión alegre en una sombría...  
  
De repente, sin previo aviso Severus se agarro el antebrazo izquierdo, donde Harry supo enseguida que tenia la marca tenebrosa  
  
EL Dark Lord lo estaba invocando...  
  
La cara de Snape reflejaba verdadero terror....  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Si, si...soy muy mala rió de un forma malévola ¿verdad?... Pero es que tengo que mantenerlos curiosos para que les siga interesando mi historia ... les advierto que yo no voy a poner de un capitulo a otro algo como "y Harry miro a su profesor a los ojos y pudo contemplar con felicidad como esos ojos obscuros tenían un brillo de alegría...solo para él " ajajaa, van a tener que esperar un poco para los sentimientos...Bueno, la verdad me puse en un buen lío al poner la situación "Severus es invocado cuando esta unido a Harry", y no tengo idea que se ocurrirá...pero hasta ahora todo es improvisado y supongo yo que no me costará mucho hacer una situación...ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS (por favor, ¡mándenme sugerencias!)  
  
Noticia de última hora!!!!!  
  
La próxima semana ( 28, 29, 30 , 1 y 2 de Junio y Julio) voy a estar ocupadísima ya que a mis profesoras les dio por correr las pruebas y ponerlas todas acumuladas, entonces voy a tener que dejar esa semanita el Internet y estudiar (o eso intentaré)...por lo tanto les piso perdón si me demoro unos días más después de esa semana en actualizar...  
  
RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:  
  
Samara-Snape: Jeje... pues parece que no se envió porque solo he recivido este tuyo xD... No, la verdad no me gustó mucho como quedo...este si me gustó espero que lo hayas disfrutado nn... Yo cuando lo empezé a escribir no se me pasó por la mente que fuera slash, pero los reviews me abrieron los ojos y entendi que la verdad si pintaba para eso...aunque nunca he hecho slash me gustaria hacer uno...ya que yo soy de categoría "Dark.." entonces me gustaría provar con todos los géneros, aunque me encanta leer los Slash (algunos, no todos) soy un poco tímida con el tema (se que es estúpido) y escribirlo será un reto para mi que me gustaría lograr... bueno quiero que sepas que yo NO voy a escribir LEMON...eso sería mas de lo que puedo soportar, pero con escenitas románticas por aquí y alla... no me molestaría en lo absoluto. Eso de que Snape ha dormido con muchos hombres no era la forma sexual... era simplemente que había dormidos con ellos, es como cuando tu duermes con una amiga por X motivo (pijama party, no habian mas camas, tenías una pesadilla...etc...) oye una preguntita ¿te identificas con Samara Morgan? La niña de la película "el aro" o "the ring"?....¡ me causo pesadillas y casí me da un paro cardiaco cuando te despediste con "Reportándose Samara señora de Snape desde su pozo"....jejej GRax por el Rew...  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Grax por el rew.... Pues ¡saliste adivina! Apenas termine el capitulo anterior empezé el cominezo de este y esa fue la primera idea que cruzó por mi mente...jeje ¿Qué predices para el siguiente cap?  
  
ni€a: Grax por el Review!, pues sí, en cierto modo Snape se da cuenta que no va a sacar nada (a parte te amargarse mas la vida) si no le saca provecho a la situación y ¿Qué mejor que molestar al pobre Harry?  
  
barbi-black: Grax for you rew.... Jeje, pues acá esta la actualisación y me alegro que la encuentres humoristica nn  
  
nunu : Grax por el review y... sorry, sorry, sorry!!!!!!! Es que cuando me mandaste un mail me dijiste algo de wapa y pense que...que .... ¡que eras hombre! ¡perdóname! Necesito urgencia ir a San Mungo para que me traten la cabeza... y perdón si no te complace la escenita del baño (la puse específicamente para ti) pero ¿Qué podía detallar adentro de un baño? " Harry no podía entender porque su vida era tan miserable cuando analizó en su mente que estaba DESNUDO a los ojos de ni mas, ni menos que de ¡Severus Snape! Y para terminar con su valentía ( si es que le quedaba alguna) su profesor estaba en su misma situación..." eso sería lo único ingenioso que podría poner, a menos que quisieras como detallaba cuando se lavaban el pelo o se enjabonaban el cuerpo...  
  
S-chan : Grax por tu Review!, pues en este capitulo Snape por lo menos tuvo la consideración de no alejar a Harry de si cuando lo vio tan acurrucadito...jeje....  
  
merly : Grax por tu Review!... pues será slash, pero de aquí a saber cuando los voy a juntar....no te puedo asegurar que sea muy pronto recuerda que llevan como 6 años odiándose mutuamente...  
  
Mirug: Grax por tu review!... y por el cumplido, la verdad estoy escribiendo el último capitulo (estilo Rowling que tiene escrito el último capi del 7 libro) para no desorientarme en el desarrollo de la historia...  
  
Little My : Sipes, esta muy bien lo que entendiste, Snape nuestro quedísimo profesor quedo en calzoncillos enfrente de Harry, piensa que el no se va a dejar intimidar por un adolescente y menos por un Potter... tu entiendes mas o menos como llevo el ritmo de mi fic, no voy a hacer que se amen de un día para otro...se necesita tiempo...  
  
Mia Azkura : Pues si, a mi tambien me gusta las peleas de Severus con Harry, pero no puedo estar todo el fic basandome en eso verdad?...habrá que variar un poco..jeje  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Jajajajajajajajajjajajajaja, estabas en el estilo de "mexicana cuica" al principio me quede plop con el "vales 10" y despues me desatornille de la risa cuando entendí que no hablabas así...bueno grax por tu review y recuerda ¡vales 10¡...xD  
  
Siward: Grax por tu review, parece que todos sienten lastima por Harry...vamos a ver si logro que sientan mas...jeje, ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi!  
  
Bueno encontré nombre para ponerle a mi musa y se llamará : La señorita Sun (por solo que ilumina todas las mañanas en este caso mi mente, y de repente el día puede amanecer nublado xD)... 


	5. La llamada

Titulo: Lazos Irrompibles  
  
Resumen: Harry y Snape unidos en un lazo...los problemas están a la vuelta de la esquina cuando una marca empieza a molestar  
  
Autora: Anita Puelma  
  
Parejas : Severus/ Harry  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rowling, no gano dinero con esto (y no pretendo ganarlo) al menos no por ahora...jeje  
  
CAPITULO 4 : La llamada  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
-----------  
  
De repente, sin previo aviso Severus se agarro el antebrazo izquierdo, donde Harry supo enseguida que tenia la marca tenebrosa  
  
EL Dark Lord lo estaba invocando...  
  
La cara de Snape reflejaba verdadero terror....  
  
El brillo de los ojos de Dumbledore se apagó un poco, pero no es su totalidad, el sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, era lo que mas le preocupaba, lo que iban a hacer era tremendamente peligroso, era como intentar darse un balazo en la cabeza sin saber si habían balas en la pistola o no...estaba consiente en que habían mas posibilidades de fallar. Y si eso pasaba...  
  
No quería ni imaginárselo...  
  
- Albus... - susurro Severus mirándolo suplicante - ¿Qué haremos?  
  
- Ya había pensado en eso, Severus... - Albus miro de reojo a Harry que estaba mas pálido de lo normal – no puedes faltar... - dijo cansinamente, esta situación le destrozaba los nervios, debería de haber pensado en otra solución...pero no tenían mucho tiempo... el Dark Lord no era muy paciente...  
  
- ¿Qué pensaste, Albus? ¡No puedo llevar a Potter!... por si no te has dado cuenta el chico es su primer objetivo... - Severus no pudo seguir con su interesante observación porque fue interrumpido por un falsamente calmado Harry Potter  
  
- Podría ir en la capa de invisibilidad, Señor – sugirió sin dirigirse ni a Severus ni a Dumbledore, miraba fijamente el suelo.  
  
- ¡que estupidez, Potter! De todas formas te podría ver... Albus, esta impaciente... ¿Qué haremos? - se empezó a alarmar Snape, al sentir nuevamente la quemazón en su ante brazo  
  
- muy bien – Albus suspiro – Escúchenme los dos, no tenemos otra salida, por favor no me interrumpan, Severus iras donde Voldemort, le contarás lo del lazo y lo convencerás, no me importa como, de que lograrse cambiar la opinión de Harry sobre el...  
  
- ¿¡Que?! – interrumpió Harry alterado  
  
- Por favor, Harry...- pidió Dumbledore - Harry, tu querrás unirte a el – ambos oyentes abrieron exageradamente los ojos, ninguno sin poder pronunciar palabra – le dirás que ya no estas resentido con el, que le tienes miedo y que quieres estar en su bando, si la cosa se pone complicada... - Albus saco un lápiz de su bolsillo – activaras este trasladador, Severus y regresarán – concluyó el director mirando fijamente a los dos estupefactos hombres.  
  
Severus sintió como la marca le ardía nuevamente ¡tenían que irse ya!  
  
- Muy bien, vámonos Potter – Severus estaba conmocionado ¡era una pésima idea!... meter a Harry en las líneas enemigas...  
  
- P-pero!!! No puedo unirme a el!!!!!! - intento razonar Harry, esto no podía estarle pasando...justamente cuando pensó que su vida no podía empeorar más - ¡ Nunca me creería! - agrego ilusionado con que el director lo pensara mejor y cambiara de parecer  
  
- Harry, recuerda que la verdad esta en tu corazón, y usa gala de tu poder para que Tom no se de cuenta de que mientes, a partir de ahora eres miembro oficial de la Orden del Fénix – anunció Dumbledore aunque ni con una pizca de felicidad, pues la situación no era para estar dando saltitos a decir verdad...  
  
- ¡Vámonos, Harry!... no puede esperar más - se urgió Snape pues la marca le dolía mas que los mil demonios, tanto que no se dio cuanta de el tuteo que había empleado  
  
Snape tomo a Harry del brazo mientras con la otra mano sacaba algo de su túnica y lo tocaba segundo después ambos sintieron la típica sensación de que un gancho se instalaba en su ombligo y te jalaba hacía adelante  
  
Aterrizaron en un lugar oscuro, a pesar que recién era de mañana, no se veía ningún rayo de luz iluminando el sector, solo se veían árboles cercanos de tamaños amenazantes, daba la impresión de que te rechazaban, todo era muy siniestro...  
  
- ¡Severus! ¿Por qué demonios...? – El Dark Lord por primera ves en su vida, se quedo sin habla y todos seguidores estaban en iguales condiciones. Todo debido a la presencia de un joven de 16 años, apodado El-Niño-Que- Vivió, siempre estropeando los planes que formulaban...de hecho esa reunión de había sido convocada, justamente para tratar sobre el...Harry Potter.  
  
Harry estaba temblando de pies a cabeza... sabía que iba a morir ¿Por qué Dumbledore le había enviado a la muerte?... ¡maldito anciano, patético, desterrado, hijo de... su madre...  
  
Sus ojos se conectaron con los de su peor enemigo. Harry no oculto su terror (como si pudiera hacerlo)...al notarlo el Dark Lord salió de su asombro y dibujo una sonrisa envenenada...saboreando la victoria asegurada ¡esto sin duda era suficiente como para perdonar el retraso de Severus!  
  
- Debo felicitarte por tu trabajo, Severus ¡recibirás mas honores que ninguno al haberme traído al chico! – Prometió Voldemort mientras soltaba una fría carcajada – ¡Crucio! – Dijo repentinamente apuntando con su varita a Harry, el cual cayó al suelo a los pies de Snape, revolcándose. Pero inconscientemente sin separarse más de un metro de este.  
  
- Mi señor ¿me permite la palabra? – se apresuró a hablar Snape, pues no podía permitir que dañase al muchacho, estaba bajo su cuidado.  
  
- Si, Severus – concedió Voldemort levantando la maldición, mirando encantado a Harry que estaba tendido en el suelo, adolorido.  
  
- Sucede, mi Lord, que en clases de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, Longbottom me hechizó a mi y a Potter en un encantamiento para unirnos, no tenemos la cura – se detuvo para ver si su amo tenía algo que comentar, pero como no dijo nada prosiguió- En el tiempo que he estado con Potter, pude abrirle los ojos de que estaba en el bando equivocado, que Dumbledore simplemente lo quería usar para ganar la guerra, que luego lo dejaría solo. Que solo era un arma – se detuvo para hacer de nuevo la observación, el Lord le hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera – Le pude hacer ver que teniendo poder nunca estaría solo, que acá tendría una familia... - finalizó con su relato Snape, sin demostrar su nerviosismo, gracias cualquier cosa mas poderosa que el hombre por se un buen actor – se dijo  
  
- Así que, Harry... ¿te quieres unir a mi? – pregunto suavemente Voldemort, disfrutando cada una de sus palabras  
  
Era la hora. Tenia que hacerlo. Tenía que decirlo. Solo es una actuación... "las palabras se las lleva el viento", recordó. Por muy extraño que parezca ese pensamiento lo animó un poco  
  
- Si – suspiro discretamente – mi Lord – respondió sin expresar ninguna emoción en su voz  
  
- Mírame a los ojos, Harry, quiero comprobarlo – ordenó el Dark Lord  
  
Por favor, necesito que ese poder que supuestamente tengo me ayude ahora ¡por favor!, rogaba internamente Harry  
  
Lo miro a los ojos.  
  
Supo controlar sus sentimientos.  
  
Cambio sus ideales.  
  
Odiaba a Dumbledore.  
  
A los muggles.  
  
Quería poder.  
  
No quería estar solo... nunca más...  
  
- Nunca pensé que esto pasaría - confesó el Dark Lord – Supongo que estas conciente de todas las molestias que me has ocasionado ¿verdad?  
  
Harry solo asintió  
  
- Crucio - dijo Voldemort. Harry se retorció pero nunca grito – si vas a ser mi sirviente, deberías saber que me tienes que responder "si, mi lord" o "no, mi lord" ¿entendiste, Harry? – pregunto como si estuviera tratando con un chico de 5 años  
  
- Si, mi lord – respondió Harry automáticamente sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Snape, pero no quería verlo a los ojos, al menos no por ese momento... se sentía mal (bueno después de 2 cruciatus era de esperarse)  
  
- Te reto a un duelo - dijo inesperadamente Voldemort mostrando una mirada estilo Dumbledore  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto incrédulamente Harry, pues el reto le había tomado por sorpresa – mi lord – agrego rápidamente tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, estaba convencido de que iba a morir, Voldemort no iba perdonarle todas, estaba frito...  
  
- Si me permite la palabra mi Lord - se apresuro a enmendar Snape  
  
- La tienes, Severus – acepto Voldemort mirando malévolamente a Harry, el cual se debatía entre seguir con la fachada o echarse a correr a si sea arrastrando a Snape consigo  
  
- Potter esta unido a mi, mi Lord, sería muy complicado hacer el duelo en esas condiciones – razonó, no se perdonaría si el Dark Lord dejaba en pedacitos a Harry, ahora el tenía que cuidarlo  
  
- Tienes razón, Severus... pero se un conjuro que puede liberarlos por una hora, perfecto para hacer el duelo sin contratiempos, es magia negra, obviamente – resolvió el Dark sonriendo traviesa mente - Finix Laxem Oscure Magic – murmuro levantando sus manos al aire luego en un rápido movimiento se acerco a Harry, puso sus manos a la altura de su pecho, un aura oscura lo rodeo a el y a Harry, rompiendo el lazo que lo unía con Snape.  
  
- Estaría encantado en batirme con usted, mi lord – respondió casi sarcásticamente Harry, había comprendido que el Dark Lord no le creía y quería debilitarlo, para así comprobar lo inevitable  
  
- No perdamos tiempo, entonces... 1...2...3... - de la varita de Tom salió un rayo grueso de color rojo tan rápidamente que a Harry no le dio tiempo de responder, recibiendo el hechizo de lleno en el pecho.  
  
Esta ves si que no pudo evitar gritar, es más... gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El crucio parecía cosquillas comparado con eso. Era como si te estuvieran poniendo en una silla eléctrica y a la vez te estuvieran enterrando cuchillos por todo tu cuerpo, era un dolor insoportable, no entendía porque no caía inconsciente o simplemente porque no moría, tal ves el hechizo impedía que la persona afectada perdiera el conocimiento para que así pudiera sentir todo el dolor. Irremediable...  
  
Pero cesó, estaba boca arriba desparramado en el suelo a tres metros del causante de semejante dolor. Se incorporo sacando energías de alguna parte olvidada de su cuerpo.  
  
No alcanzó a incorporarse completamente cuando vio que de la varita de Voldemort salía un hechizo de color púrpura, esta vez logro esquivarlo lanzándose al suelo en un fugas movimiento, se incorporo nuevamente. Cruzo una mirada fugas con el Dark Lord. Una mirada que lo había delatado... el maldito conjuro lo había aturdido de tal manera que había olvidado cerrar su mente, y en el pequeño contacto visual que tuvieron... se había arruinado todo.  
  
Voldemort sonrió, sabía que el niño-que-vivió no quería unirse a el, ahora lo tenía en frente, listo para ser asesinado.  
  
- No duraste mucho, Potter - sonrió el Dark Lord mirándolo burlonamente con la varita todavía apuntándolo  
  
- Sabía que no podía durar mucho – reconoció Harry, normalizando su respiración  
  
En ese preciso momento Severus Snape que estaba en su línea junto a los mortifagos, comprendió lo que esas palabras significaban. Estaban muertos  
  
- Stabilo – dijo Voldemort, de su varita salió un rayo de color azul clarísimo que para desgracia de Harry, le dio en una pierna  
  
Pudo ver como una burbuja lo iba encerrando en su interior, bajo la mirada satisfecha de Voldemort y la horrorizada de Snape. La burbuja de pronto se empezó a llenar de un líquido, que Harry reconoció como agua... ya está – pensó Harry mirando como el agua le empezaba a llegar al pecho – me moriré ahogado.  
  
Tomo su última bocanada de aire y el agua lleno todo el reducido espacio, ahora solo quedaba esperar.  
  
5 segundos  
  
Que no cunda el pánico, todavía podía aguantar  
  
15 segundos  
  
Nunca fue bueno para aguantar la respiración  
  
25 segundos  
  
¡Aire! ¡Aire! ¿Dónde estas cuando se te necesita?  
  
30 segundos  
  
Abre la boca, pero en lugar de oxígeno, hay agua... Se empieza a ahogar, no puede sentir con claridad. La desesperación lo inunda . Ahogarse era terrible.  
  
Cayó el la inconciencia  
  
- Enervate - susurro Voldemort al oído de Harry  
  
Abrió los ojos. Sintió un escalofrío al ver que esos ya tan conocidos ojos rojos lo miraba ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿porque se sentía "ahogado"?  
  
- ¿Qué demonios...? - se callo abruptamente al recordar, bueno, la verdad hubiera preferido no recordarlo.  
  
- jaja ¡este es el salvador del mundo mágico!... por favor... - se burlo Voldemort, estaba convencido de que la tal profecía era un cuento inventado por una loca adivinadora- ¡levántate y pelea! - ordenó tomando bruscamente el brazo de Harry levantándolo del suelo  
  
- ¡Desmiaus! – atacó Harry a Voldemort, había decidido que si iba a morir, al menos iba a ser peleando y no delirando por un poco de agua. Lástima que el hechizo haya sido bloqueado por un experto Lord Voldemort  
  
- Eres muy inexperto, Potter – observó el Dark Lord, con un destello diabólico en sus ojos -  
  
Avada Kedabra....  
  
CONTINUARA-----....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
No me pueden decir que soy mala porque no pensaba actualizar hasta el viernes de la próxima semana, le di unas vacaciones a mi Sun (musa) por haber sido tan buena conmigo y acompañarme en el momento más crítico. Aunque por unos momentos tuve miedo que se fuera a la fuga con la musa de una amiga...jeje. Todavía se aceptan sugerencias...  
  
UNA PREGUNTA: ¿Cómo hago para que pueda escribir algunas partes de mi texto con letras cursivas o en negritas, sin que cuando suba el capitulo se vuelvan letras normales?  
  
RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:  
  
SIWARD: Grax por el Rew, yo también considero que Harry tiene ese "algo" que hace que uno sienta lástima por el jeje... y lo de la ducha...puedo ponerlo en otro momento...jeje  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Grax por tu Review y por todas tus sugerencias... eeeee, la verdad tus ideas eran buenas, pero encontré la más indicada (según yo), aunque la más ridícula, pero fue lo único coherente que se me ocurrió hacer ya que Voldemort es casi tan poderoso como Dumbledore.  
  
Amazona Verde: Grax por el Review. La verdad Harry estaba realmente feliz por la unión de sus amigos y tenía cosas mas importantes en que ocuparse (como que estaba hechizado con Snape por ejemplo). Pues si Snape tiene que estar con Harry, poco a poco emepezará a ver lo que significa ser el-niño- que-vivió.  
  
Marth Mt: Grax por el Review. Muchisimas gracias por tus sugerencias, la de la capa fue la primera que vino rapidamente a mi mente pero fue rapidamente desechada pues ¿si Dumbledore puede ver a traves de las capas, porque no Voldemort? En todo caso hubiera sido MUCHO más arriesgado. Y eso de que no valla, pues no tenía sentido porque para eso hubiera terminado el capitulo de alguna otra forma o no?.  
  
ni€a : Grax por tu Review . Te agradesco tus sugerencias pero por tus mismos motivos me fue imposible intentarlo con la poción multiusos (a parte que tarda un mes en hacer...) y la capa...  
  
Ana Rickman : Grax por tu Rev. Pues todo lo bueno, se acaba en algun momento, y ese momento esta en este capitulo (y tal ves en el próximo). Pues aca ves como se las tuvieron que apañar, aunque no les resultó mucho, Dumbledore confiad emaciado en la capacidad de Harry, puede que haya confiado demaciado el vejete... Y gracias por la suerte (aunque todvia no tengo los examenes) ¡me corrieron el de Biologia para la proxima semana! ¡pero me eliminaron la de Matemáticas!!, estoy muy feliz por eso, los milagros si existen, y lo he comprovado.  
  
Samara-Snape: Grax por tu Rev. Bueno ahora Snape se da cuenta que la situación no es muy graciosa cuando llegan los problemas. Quiero aclarar tu duda, todo el colegio no lo sabe piensa que llevan 1 o 2 días y lo único que han hehco públicamente es comer, Dumbledore no lo ha comentado en el gran comedor así que solo les queda la opción de hacer rumores ( ¡Atención el niño-que-vivió castigado!!!) jeje. Valla, no sabia que adentro de tu pozo tenías internet, y menos que funcionara al estar rodeada de agua...pero bueno, todo es posible en este mundo (lo comprobé al ser cancelada la prueba de Matemáticas que tenía), jeje, ¿viste Ringu 0? Es cuando muestran la "vida" de Samara y de porque se convirtió en...pues...ese ser extraño (sin ofender)..  
  
Paula Moonlight: Grax por tu Review. Pues si, Snape pudo divertirse un rato al menos (en cambio Harry...) pero ahora dejará de ver la situación como un chiste.  
  
nunu: Grax por tu Rew... jajaja ¿no te gustó lo poco que describi la escena del baño en el capi anterior?...pues vere si algun día ando de buenas y lo detallo...jeje, por ahora tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar o en que ocuparse (como en salvar su vida por ejemplo...)  
  
Nakuru Tsukishiro: Grax por tu Rew. Bueno todas grandes adivinadoras tienen en algun momento "su ojos interior" bloqueado, jeje, la verdad cuando escribi el capi 4 ni yo podía predecir lo que pasaría en este, pero mi Sun nunca me dejó ( y miren que le pongo situaciones complicadas...)  
  
Cerdo Volador: Grax por tu Rew. Sabes algo que no entiendo en porque algunas personas le dices a Harry, Harry-Chang...??? Que yo sepa el libro no es de género japones...pero en fin, A Harry todavía le queda mucho sufrimiento...  
  
Mirug: Grax por tu Rew, te aconsejo que nunca abandones un fic, yo encuentro una tragedia cuando pasa eso, onda dedicaste arto tiempo, insipiración y alma en tu ff ¿y lo abandonas?, es como si te estuvieras poniendo ropa y solo te pones los pantalones y los sapatos porque te cansaste de ponerme más ropa...te aconsejo que lo continues, no por los lectores, hazlo por ti. ( y allí viene la Anita con sus consejos productivos jeje...)  
  
kendra duvoa: Grax x el Rew, si pues necesitan tiempo, se llevan odiando como 6 años, no pueden cambiar de sentimiento de un dia para otro  
  
Andreina Snape: Grax por tu Review....aunque no comentas nada de mi fic, pero nadie dice que son solo para eso verdad???...¡ahora eres la jefa de la casa a la que pertenesco! Pues me inscribi y quede en Slytherin (me querían meter a Hupleffuff...pero con un par de amenazas logre que no) 


	6. Recuerdos

**Título: Lazos Irrompibles  
  
Autora: Anita Puelma (yo... )  
  
Resumen: Un hechizo hecho correctamente por Neville, puede cambiar la vida de Harry y Severus muy drásticamente.  
  
Disclaimer: Yo no invente a los personajes pero si la trama...quiero un pato...**  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 6.- Recuerdos**  
  
- Avada Kedabra... - El rayo verde fue dirigido sin titubeos hacia el chico de pelo abache que en esos momentos se había quedado en blanco, sin posibilidades de moverse.  
  
Pero nadie había previsto que una tercera persona intervendría, ni si quiera el Dark Lord pudo evitarlo, fue impresionante la velocidad que utilizó para interponerse entre el que debería ser la víctima y el rayo asesino. Dijo algo inaudible para las personas presentes y el hechizo le dio de lleno en el pecho, cortando su última bocanada de aire dándole la bienvenida al mundo de los muertos.  
  
- Colangusano...- Harry estaba en estado de sock. Hay estaba el, Peter Pettigrew tendido en el suelo, rígido con los ojos abiertos, tal ves era su imaginación o estaba perdiendo la cordura, pero podía distinguir una sonrisa pacífica en el rostro del traidor. De improviso, como si estuviera viendo una película, recordó lo que le había dicho Dumbledore a finales de su tercer año: "_creeme Harry, algún día te alegraras de haberle salvado la vida a Peter_" ... No se alegraba en absoluto, pero tampoco estaba triste. Era sencillamente, inesperado...  
  
- Veo que pagó su deuda - Voldemort miraba con repugnancia al cuerpo fallecido a unos pocos metro de el – nunca pensé que lo haría – reconoció conteniendo su ira al verse traicionado tan descaradamente  
  
- ¿Y tu como sabes de su deuda? – Cuestiono desconfiado Harry, todavía miraba al cadáver que yacía al frente suyo, preguntándose si de verdad Colangusano había merecido eso.  
  
- Yo lo se todo – Tras un breve silencio, el Dark Lord sonrió traviesa mente, como un niño al que se le acaba de ocurrir una brillante travesura – ¡_Socritum Remember_! – el hechizo fue dirigido directamente al corazón de Harry, impidiendo que este reaccionara, y cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde...  
  
**Veía todo negro, ¿Dónde estaba?... Se sentía como si estuviera soñando, no tenía miedo ni valor, no tenía nada...  
  
No hacía frío ni calor, era como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de sentir, de reír, de llorar, lo único que podía hacer era estar parado, quieto, mirando un punto fijo en la oscuridad, sin saber si alguna vez terminaría.  
  
Sorpresivamente el lugar se volvió un torbellino de colores, imposibles de distinguir. Cerro los ojos, pues sin previo aviso sintió unas nauseas terribles. Espero un momento y volvió a abrirlos.  
  
Estaba en el departamento de misterios, en la Cámara de la Muerte, para ser más exactos..., no le traía buenos recuerdos ese lugar....Lo peor era que no sabia como había llegado allí, o porque estaba allí, entonces una voz hizo eco en la habitación, sobresaltándolo, era una voz tan familiar... tan conocida...  
  
- Vamos, tu sabes hacerlo mejor – Le grito Sirius a Bellatrix, la bruja estaba furiosa, atacando sin parar, cuando...  
  
Un has de luz morado le acertó de lleno en el pecho a Sirius el cual abrió los ojos, sorprendido y aterrado**.  
  
**_No podía estar allí de nuevo, simplemente no debía... Sirius estaba muerto ¿o no?. ¡Imposible!, todo eso estaba mal...Hasta que una idea descabellada pero ciertamente lógica cruzo su mente, tal ves, no sabia como, ni le interesaba en ese momento, había retrocedido en el tiempo, tenia una oportunidad para salvarlo, como la primera vez que lo conoció. No lo pensó dos veces e intento echarse a correr para impedir la desgracia que estaba cerca a suceder, pero no podía moverse, sus pies no respondían y tampoco las fracciones de su cara. Era solo un espectador...Estaba igual a como estaba en la última vez, exactamente en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar..._  
  
Miro como Sirius fue cayendo tras el velo, lentamente, como la última ves...Sintió un nudo en la garganta... le había fallado a su padrino.  
**  
- Sirius... - fue un pensamiento que sin saber como había tomado posesión de su boca, una lágrima silenciosa fue cayendo sin rumbo por su pálida mejilla. Estaba aturdió, terriblemente mareado y sintió de una forma escalofriante como el frío recorría su cuerpo. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ojos rojos como la sangre mirándolo con malicia, a pesar de su confusión no le costó reconocerlo, después de todo había tenido la desgracia de tratar con el desde que recordaba. Lord Voldemort. Pero en ese momento no le importaba que estuviera a unos pocos metros de distancia de su peor enemigo, se sentía triste... nada tenía sentido, el destino le había ofrecido una oportunidad de salvar a su padrino, y el muy estúpidamente no la había tomado...  
  
**Vio con horror como la oscuridad iba tragando todo a su paso, dejándolo en la misma soledad anterior, sin sentimientos, sin pensamientos. No quería volver a la Cámara de la Muerte, sería horrible...  
  
Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz, no podía ser, ¿le estaban dando otra oportunidad?... o simplemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla... la voz de su madre resonó en su cabeza. Pero extrañamente no podía ver nada.  
  
- Lily, corre es el! Toma a Harry y vete!... Yo lo detendré – la voz de su padre se apago cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta caer al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.  
  
Luego un grito y silencio...  
  
Se sintió desesperado, impotente...  
  
Pasos subían la escalera, donde no sabía como, pero estaba consiente que esos pasos se dirigían hacia donde estaba el, sintió miedo no sabía porque, pero lo sintió. Unos brazos lo tomaron y unas lágrimas cálidas cayeron en su mejilla, mojándola levemente. Luego sintió como fue depositado nuevamente en el lugar donde estaba antes, se sentia como un colchón, suave... Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse bruscamente.  
  
Su madre dio un grito ahogado.  
  
- apártate estúpida – dijo una Voz fría y aguda. Se estremeció, reconocía esa voz... ¿pero porque no podía abrir los ojos?...  
  
- Mátame a mi, pero no a Harry, por favor – suplico una voz femenina, inundada por el pánico.  
  
- No, apártate, dame al chico – insistió el Dark Lord, sin dar señales de conceder el capricho de la mujer  
  
- No, por favor, te piedad, tómame a mi en su lugar – pidió su madre, perdida en la desesperación. Era terrible escucharlo... sabía lo que vendría  
  
El Dark Lord dijo unas palabras y un destello de luz verde atravesó sus parpados, logrando que por fin abriera los ojos, estaba en...¿una cuna?.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Sintió terror al ver un rostro semejante al de una serpiente asomarse en el borde de su cama. Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas empezaron a caer fugazmente por su cara, terminado en un llanto histérico que no recordaba haber tenido nunca...  
  
Un momento... ¿estaba reviviendo la muerte de sus padres? No pudo seguir vagando en sus extrañas ideas, se fijo en el Dark Lord.  
  
Este lo estaba mirando también fijamente a los ojos sonrió de una forma tétrica y soltó una carcajada espeluznarte...Luego vio que Voldemort lo apuntaba con su varita pronunciaba la maldición asesina, cerro los ojos.  
  
**- Mamá, Papá...- Lágrimas solitarias viajaban sin rumbo por su rostro. Su mente era un caos, perdió la noción del tiempo, no podía distinguir nada, acababa de perder a sus padres, no podía comprenderlo. Era como si hubieran vaciado su cabeza de pensamientos coherentes, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de razonar y lo único que pudiera hacer era recordar el asesinato de sus padres.  
  
Unos brazos cálidos lo envolvieron, se sintió reconfortado, cálido, pero no feliz, nunca más podría volver a emitir una sonrisa con semejantes recuerdos navegando por su mente.  
  
- Asesinados, fueron asesinados, ahora...mis padres...- Balbuceó, sin saber el motivo exacto. Abrió los ojos y vio a un viejo de barba larga y ojos azules mirándole tristemente a través de unos anteojos de media luna, no recordaba quien era ese anciano en ese momento, estaba sentado al borde de su cama. Fijo su vista en un zapato que contenía una pierna, la cual pertenecía a un hombre de cabellos grasos y mirada preocupada, inmediatamente supo que ese hombre desconocido para el, le había proporcionado los brazos cálidos que hicieron que por un momento se sintiera reconfortado. ¡Ho No! Todo volvía a empezar...  
  
**La oscuridad volvió a envolver todo. Gimió en una súplica silenciosa, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era volver a sentir los fuertes y cálidos brazos de ese hombre, no quería ver la muerte de Sirius, ni la de sus padres, ni la de nadie...  
  
Esta vez no hubo ningún torbellino de colores, simplemente apareció de la nada un cementerio. Sintió una punzada en el estomagó. Sabia donde estaba, visualizo a un hombre bajo, cubierto por una capucha negra...  
  
**_A pesar de estar en el cementerio sintió como un líquido con un sabor no muy gratificante penetraba por su boca y así fue cayendo en la inconciencia.  
_  
- Bueno espero que la poción para dormir sin soñar funcione, Albus – Severus Snape estaba sentado en un silla al lado de un chico empapado por la lágrimas, ahora durmiendo sin sentir nada, según esperaba el – no podemos usarla siempre, podría crearle una adicción...  
  
- Lo se, Severus, lo se... oye todavía no me has comentado como es que pudiste regresar y porque no estabas unido a Harry – dijo Dumbledore que estaba sentado al borde de la cama donde yacía Harry. Recordando como había regresado su espía cargando en brazos al niño-que-vivió, el cual lloraba histéricamente, pero curiosamente estaba dormido.  
  
Así fue como Severus le contó a Dumbledore todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron frente al Dark Lord y el inesperado hechizo que este le había lanzado a Harry, haciendo que no distinguiera el presente del pasado y recordando sus peores momentos. También recordó, muy a su pesar, como había sido arrastrado por medio colegio a la vista de la mitad del alumnado de Hogwarts al haber finalizado el tiempo del hechizo que lograba que el lazo se rompiera, fue lo más humillante que había sentido en su vida. Pero lo olvido cuando vio el cuerpo de Harry tendido en la enfermería. Sabía que necesitaba ayuda, y el se la iba a proporcionar.  
  
- ¿Sabes como detener el hechizo? – pregunto bruscamente, sorprendiendo al director del colegio.  
  
- No Severus, pero encontraremos el contra hechizo no te preocupes – respondió intentando tranquilizar, inútilmente el director a su ex pupilo que estaba sufriendo de un cargo de conciencia por no haber evitado el suceso  
  
- ¡Maldita sea, Albus! Como se te ocurrió mandar a Potter donde el señor Tenebroso ¿ En que estabas pensando? – recrimino Severus, enojado por la estupidez cometida por su director y con el mismo por haber aceptado.  
  
- Estoy muy viejo, Severus – suspiro – soy humano, y los humanos cometemos errores – reconoció tristemente Dumbledore recordando el año anterior cuando le tuvo que confesar todo a Harry.  
  
- Pero creo que este a sido unos de los más grandes – dijo venenosa mente Snape, pues todavía no le entraba en la cabeza que el súper director de Hogwarts haya causado tal desastrosa situación.  
  
- No, el más grande lo cometí hace tiempo, y Harry también fue la víctima de mi error – de pronto Albus se sintió más viejo y cansado que nunca.  
  
- ¿Cuál fue ese error? – preguntó Snape interesado  
  
- No te lo puedo decir, es cosa de Harry si el quiere contártelo – respondió Dumbledore, dando por finalizada la conversación, despidiéndose y dejando a un hombre pensativo mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de una solución.  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** "Entro silenciosamente a cualquier lugar y me escondo detrás de un sillon"...  
Heeee, ¡Hola!, jeje... bueno, parto con disculparme por mi enorme tardanza pero es que... es que... me dio un depresión gigantesca cuando le pregunte a mi papa si para mi cumpleaños... (cof, cof...23 de Julio...)... me podía regalar un gato, y me dijo que NO... tonces caí en el profundo y triste abismo de la depresión.   
"Ruego internamente que se hayan creído mi historia"  
Pero ¡acá esta!... espero que me haya quedado bien, ahora se pueden apreciar...eee... unos pocos sentimientos de Severus para Harry, aunque este ni si quiera se acuerda de el TT... bueno, será... ahora a... miro una hoja de papel  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEW:  
  
**Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Jeje, grax de nuevo por tus sugerencias, pues sí, Tito Voldy ya sabe que Severus es traidor pero estaba tan sediento de venganza que dejo el tema en 2 plano. Como pudiste leer, no logro matar a ninguno, pero dejo a Harry con un serio trauma de recuerdos, que continuará hasta que encuentren el contra hechizo. Pues Severus era el que tenia el transladador... (eso creo, si no es así, supongamos que era el quien lo tenía) y en el momento en que Harry estaba recordando la muerte de sus queridisimos padres lo salvo (claro que mi Harry ni cuenta se dio). Severus quedo con un grave cargo de conciencia por no haber evitado el hechizo y Harry pues, esta perdido en su mundo de tristezas hasta nuevo aviso, y Voldy pues, la verdad no esta tan furioso ya que no comprende del todo el porque Dumbledore mando a Harry allí, tonces aprovecho de darle un par de escarmientos. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.  
  
**Amazona Verde : **Grax por tu Rew, yo no soy muy partidaria de esa teoria de que Harry tiene un poder oculto que logra sacar justo cuando este a punto de morir y logra salvarse y matar a Voldemort y todos felices....no me gusta esa teoria es estilo "Cuentos con finales felices" y la verdad no prentendo terminar este fic con un final muy feliz que digamos ¡Muajajjaaj!  
  
**ni€a : **Pues, no lo mataron (no por ahora jeje...) y Severus no intervino mucho, pero lo salvo ( era de esperarse...). Ni si quiera se lo que pasa por la cabecita de Dumbledore, piensa que tiene mas de 150 años, en algun momento la edad tiene que afectarle...  
  
**Ana Rickman: **Grax por el Rew, pues si todo le pasa a Harry, y mira que no me conforme con maltratarlo físicamente, me obligue a mi misma a no ser demaciado sádica y aquí tienen el resultado!, jeje, me encanta ver sufrir a Harry. Tambien estoy de acuerdo en que no fue la idea mas brillante de Dumbledore, pero esta muy viejo, espero que se muera pronto (¡pista!, ¡pista!..)... jojo...Grax por como decirme lo de las letritas veremos si me resulta ya que me tienen que repetir como 50 veces las cosas para que las pueda entender.  
  
**Mirug**: Si, bueno no los abandonas solo los dejas en un lugar desolado en tu mente...jejeje, me puedes decir como se llaman tus fic para leerlos porfis o escríbeme el link, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.  
  
**Nunu**: pues si, lo siento me castigue mentalmente pero esta ves no los deje con tanto misterio... bueno eso espero...Pues no se si mi idea fue brillante pero necesitaba poner muerte en mi fic rapidamente o si no hubiera puesto de un capitulo a otro a Voldemort saliendo en la tv y anunciando que era un pedofilo y que una niña de 10 años lo habia engañado con Dumbledore y que se iba a suicidar...terrible hubiera sido y lo peor es que tendo pesima memoria a si que cuando escribo un caputilo tengo que leer toda la historia para que no se me pierda el hilo de las ideas...  
  
**Nakuru Tsukishiro **: JaJajajajaja! ¿sabes? En mi curso estamos haciendo un noticiero, entonces a mi me encargaron la parte de las películas y en la primera que pense fue obviamente en Harry Potter y el Prizionero de Azkaban (aca en chile todavía no se estrena pero yo vi la Avant Premiere xD) y estaba con al album de HP y PdA en mis manos, justo en la pagina donde sale la Sybill (o como se escriba) y se me ocurrio hacer la escena donde sale la profesora preguntandole a Hermione que ve en la bola de cristal, esta le responde que el grim y la vieja se pone a decirle que se va a quedar solterona, que busca apollo en los libros...y ...eeee... creo que me Sali mucho del tema.. jeje, perdon pero nunca en mi vida me habia reido tanto como cuando interprete a Sybill...eeee ¿Dónde iba?... asi Pues si a Harry efectivamente se le olvido que existia y ni si quiera en este capitulo se acuerda, tal ves en el siguiente o en siguiente... o en siguiente... o tal ves no se acuerde, muchas gracias por decirme lo de las letritas solo espero que me resulte...  
  
**Cerdo Volador**: Grax por tu Rew, espero que esta ves tu 6 sentido te haya prevenido para mi atrasaso jeje... eso me recuerda a que estaba haciendo un noticiero con mis amigas, para una clase del colegio...ee... bueno mira la respuesta que le puse a Nakuru...jeje... Yo que tu no estaria tan seguro de que Severus va a salvar a Harry de todas.  
  
**Samara-Snape: **Jajajajja ¡sería muy bueno...!....mmm... me diste una idea... jeje, Harry muerto siendo arrastrado por Snape, muy original...¡Oye! Se que tengo a todos artos con la historia del noticiero pero te tuve que hacer otra película a parte de la de Harry Potter y PdA y se me ocurrio hacer la del Aro... y me disfrace de Samara, me moje el pelo y todo, tonces como no podia salir de adentro de la tele Sali desde abajo xD y lo peor es que como estaba con un pillama blanco que me llegaba a las rodillas y el hueco que habia debajo de la tele no era exactamente grande Sali en la gravacion mostrando hasta el alma...( GRax por los de las letritas....voy a ver si me salio...)  
  
**kendra duvoa: **¿¡matarlos?!... bueno no te puedo decir que la idea no paso por mi mente, jeje, hubiera sido la salida facil matar a todos los personajes y terminar con el Fic ,que fome -   
  



	7. Soluciones

**Titulo: **Lazos Irrompibles  
  
**Autora: **Anita Puelma  
  
**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, no gano dinero con esto yo solo invento la trama.  
  
**CAPITULO 7. Soluciones  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No te lo puedo decir, es cosa de Harry si el quiere contártelo – respondió Dumbledore, dando por finalizada la conversación, despidiéndose y dejando a un hombre pensativo mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de una solución.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No sabia porque pero sus ojos negros no podía separarse de la figura durmiendo que tenía en frente, empezó a reflexionar sobre el chico llegando a la conclusión que había sido muy injusto hacerlo pagar por todas las que le había hecho su padre, sí , se parecían físicamente pero en la personalidad no podían ser personas más opuestas.  
  
Lo escucho gemir débilmente, en una súplica silenciosa, definitivamente no lo estaba pasando bien, el mismo había tenido que ver como personas se iban destruyendo poco a poco a causa del hechizo, era como estar con un dementor acompañándote en todo momento, haciéndote recordar cada momento desagradable de tu vida. Al menos el nunca había sido víctima de el.  
  
Acarició la cabeza del muchacho inconscientemente, como su fuera su costumbre, haciéndole saber al chico de pelos abaches que lo iba a apoyar, que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su poder para que dejara de vagar en sus recuerdos, aunque en la situación que se encontraba no se le iba hacer nada fácil pues en su condición debería instalar una biblioteca en la enfermería. Aunque perfectamente podía pedirle a Albus que le trajera algunos libros para buscar el contra, o con un tiro de suerte podría haber una poción que lo ayudara.  
  
Escucho como unos pasos apresurados corrían por lo pasillos cerca de la enfermería y se abría la puerta haciendo un ruido sordo mientras una melena castaña y un joven de cabellos rojos se hacían presentes con las respiraciones muy agitadas debido al largo trayecto que tuvieron que recorrer para lograr llegar a su objetivo.  
  
- Pro...fe...sor... - Hermione hablaba entrecortadamente intentando recuperar el aliento  
  
- ¿Cómo... esta... Harry? – finalizo la frase Ron mientras posaba sus ojos en el cuerpo que yacía en la cama frente a el.  
  
- Esta durmiendo – respondió secamente Severus, molesto al comprender que la tranquilidad se había ido por un buen rato  
  
- ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto una ves Hermione pudo normalizar su pulso y hablar continuamente.  
  
- Eso, no es de su incumbencia, Señorita Granger – respondió molesto Snape mientras la fulminaba con la mirada intentado que así se fueran y dejara a la paz volver a gobernar el lugar.  
  
Pero si pensaba que amenazando con la mirada a Hermione Granger o a Ron Weasley lograría que se fueran dejando su objetivo de saber de Harry Potter, estaba muy equivocado, no por anda eran Gryffindors.  
  
- Claro que es de mi incumbencia ¡Harry es mi amigo! – contradijo exasperada Hermione no pudiéndose cree la falta de sensibilidad del viejo grasiento que tenía en frente.  
  
- 10 puntos menos - dijo maliciosamente Snape disfrutando de cómo Hermione apretaba sus puños controlándose para no pegarle un buen combo en la nariz.  
  
- ¡Eso es muy injusto! ¡nosotros solo queremos saber que le paso a nuestro amigo! – esta vez hablo un encolerizado pelirrojo.  
  
- Pues pregúnteselo a el – se burlo Snape mientras señalaba con una mano a Harry quien todavía dormía.  
  
- Usted... Es... Es un...- intentaba decir Hermione mientras que sus manos hacían como si estuvieran estrujando algo – Un...Un...  
  
- ¿Un que?, Señorita Granger – animo Snape sonriendo burlonamente  
  
- ¡Un asqueroso hombre sin sentimientos! – soltó mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro, Siendo consolada rápidamente por su novio, impresionado por la osadía de Hermione.  
  
Antes de que Snape pudiera contestar semejante insulto, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron nuevamente dándole paso a Albus Dumbledore que cuestiono con la mirada a Ron, el porque el estado de Hermione.  
  
- El profesor Snape – dijo con asco- no nos quiere decir que le paso a Harry ¿podría usted decírnoslo, por favor? – pregunto suplicante Ron, logrando que Hermione dejase de llorar y mirar al director.  
  
- Bueno estoy seguro de que si Harry estuviera consiente, se los diría – contesto sencillamente, logrando que una sonrisa de gratitud apareciera en el rostro de ambos chicos.  
  
- Verán, deben entender primero que nada, que todo es mi culpa – confesó con un deje de tristeza en la voz – como usted deben saber, Severus es un espía de a favor de nuestro bando – Snape gruñó – por lo cual este día fue convocado por Voldemort – Ron se estremeció un poco y Hermione solo puso una cara de horror – entonces pensé, erróneamente por su puesto que podría convencer a Voldemort de que Harry quería unirse a su bando – ambos chicos lo miraban con idénticas excepciones de incredulidad y pánico – pero no se pudo, entonces Harry y Voldemort se batieron en un duelo, según me cuenta Severus, tras lo cual Harry sufrió algunas torturas entre ellas un hechizo de magia negra que consiste en que el afectado reviva todos los malos recuerdos que aya tenido, haciéndolo perder la noción del tiempo y de la realidad – hizo una breve pausa – el fin de este hechizo es que el afectado caiga en la locura o que termine en un estado depresivo insuperable, a menos que se encuentre el contra hechizo a tiempo – finalizo con su explicación el director.  
  
Severus y Albus se esperaban que los chicos sufrieran un ataque de histeria y que emprendieran vuelo hacia la biblioteca en busca de información, o que les hicieran algunas preguntas, lo cual efectivamente sucedió.  
  
- ¿cual es el nombre que pronunció? – pregunto Hermione evitando olímpicamente pronunciar el nombre "Voldemort".  
  
- Socritum Remember – contesto Albus  
  
Todos se impresionaron al ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione Granger había desaparecido de la enfermería.  
  
- Debe de haber ido a la biblioteca – razono Ron  
  
- Esa niña no tiene remedio – observó Severus  
  
- Espero que con sus capacidades encuentre algo – dijo esperanzadoramente Dumbledore.  
  
no habían pasado ni 20 segundos desde que Hermione se había ido cuando llego cargando un libro en sus brazos, con la cara rojísima de tanto correr y casi sin aliento.  
  
- ¡Dios mío, Hermione que rapidez! –se impresiono el pelirrojo mirando estupefacto a la agitadísima bruja que tenía en frente.  
  
- A...c...á T...e...n...g...o A...l...g...o – logró articular Hermione mientras una sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en su boca y empezaba a pasar páginas por páginas del grueso libro.  
  
- Aja – dijo triunfante tragando una bocanada de aire – aquí dice :" una ves que el hechizo haya sido efectuado en una persona, esta recordara los peores momentos de su vida olvidándose de todo lo que lo rodea para caer en la oscuridad, para que la persona salga del efecto de este hechizo necesitara la ayuda de un tercero el cual deberá ayudarlo a salir de ese trance agónico, así sea con contacto físico o con palabras, a demás de ser practicada una poción cuyos ingredientes son:  
  
- Una escama de dragón  
  
- Sangre del afectado por el hechizo  
  
- Polvo de raíces de asfódelo  
  
- Afro dístico de las hadas  
  
- Acónito o Luparia  
  
¡Perfecto! – exclamo contentísimo Albus – Severus te traeré los materiales inmediatamente para que prepares la poción – y sorprendentemente rápido salio por la puerta de la enfermería para dirigirse a quien sabe que lugar para conseguir los ingredientes.  
  
- Muy bien, señorita Granger sea útil y tráigame una jeringa – ordeno Severus con un extraño brillo en los ojos- y señor Weasley – este se sobresalto un poco pero puso toda su atención en lo que el profesor le iba a decir- no fastidie.  
  
- ¡Acá traigo la jeringa, profesor! – dijo Hermione mientras le entregaba el objeto a Severus. Este pincho en el hombro a Harry (que obviamente seguía durmiendo) y extrajo un poco de sangre.  
  
A penas había sacado la jeringa del brazo de Harry cuando Albus entró en la enfermería con todos los ingredientes de la poción.  
  
- Me costo un poco de trabajo conseguir el Afro dístico de las Hadas pero lo conseguí – comento alegremente sin percatarse de que nadie le estaba prestando atención.  
  
Una hora y media más tarde un caldero burbujeante adquiría un color morado oscuro dando a entender que estaba lista. Snape trajo nuevamente otra jeringa e introdujo el líquido morado adentro para inyectárselo a Harry.  
  
- Muy bien, tengo que inyectarle esto 3 veces al día e intentar reanimarlo – dijo para si mismo Severus Snape ya que en ese momento se encontraba solo en la enfermería- Harry espero que me escuches, todo lo que estas viendo ahora es pasado, ya paso tienes que hacer un esfuerzo y seguir adelante, inténtalo, acá hay personas que esperan que abras tus ojos para que me puedas seguir fastidiando la existencia – pudo percibir un movimiento mínimo en el chico cuando dijo esas palabras, eso quería decir que si continuaba así podría sacarlo pronto de ese trance- están ansiosas de que vuelvas a abrir tus ojos para que ganes otro partido de Quiditch, claro que no contra Slytherin – dijo con burla – pero sí contra las otras 2 casas, y aunque no lo creas espero con ansias encontrarte vagando por los corredores del pasillo para descontarte puntos – esta ves soltó una pequeña carcajada. Le acaricio la mejilla con la esperanza de que con ese contacto físico abriera de una maldita vez los ojos, cosa que no sucedió pero logro otro movimiento esta vez más notorio que el anterior.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Perdon por la demora pero estoy sufriendo un maldito bloqueo, estoy conciente de lo malo que es este capitulo pero lo subi para no dejarlos esperando mas ya que no tengo ni idea de cuanto puede durar mi falta de inpiracion, a parte que me siento terrible y mañana voy a la nieve a si que ¿Qué mejor que pasar todas las vacaciones enferma en cama? T.T...  
  
**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEW:  
  
MARLA: **Bueno Severus saco a Harry con el transladador que le dio Dumbledore. Obviamente que Voldy se dio cuenta ¡tan idiota no es!, bueno...solo un poco....Bueno yo tenia pensado actualizar cada una semana, pero es muy complicado tener un horario fijo a si que me puedo demorar 2 dias o 2 semanas (. ¿Cuántos capitulos? N-O T-E-N-G-O I-D-E-A...  
  
**SAMARA SNAPE: **¡no sabes como me arrepiento de haver matado a Peter! Fui demaciado suave, ¡pero en ese momento no se me ocurria otra cosa!, bueno lo hecho, hecho esta...Ya se como sera el final de la historia jeje creo que te gustara. ¡besos!  
  
**ni€a**: Si pues todo lo malo para Harry ¡adoro verlo sufrir! Una pregunta ¿tu fic es el de Sleeping Alive?...  
  
**AMAZONA VERDE: **Hoooo, no te preocupes estaran juntos hasta el final de sus dias... ¡me encanta el final que tengo pensado! Aunque problablemente a muchos de ustedes no les guste mucho, creo que me conseguire unos pasaportes falsos para salir del pais cuandp publique el ultimo capitulo (no lo tengo escrito!)  
  
**DEVIL LADY HITOKIRI: **Pues mi imaginación se fue de vacaciones, creo que la muy maldita esta ejerciendo sus derechos como trabajadora...espero que mi bloqueo no dure mucho...  
  
**CERDO VOLADOR: **Todavía no me recupero con lo del gato... eso que mi cumple es este Viernes (el 23 de Julio) a si que no creo que me lo compren...El pobre Sev va a pasar por una etapa de culpabilidad y ni hablar de Dumbledore!  
  
**bellatrixcharmed: **¡Me presento me llamo Anita Puelma! Y gracias por leer mi fic mis favoritos son los de Tom/Harry y Sev/Harry   
  
Por cierto un millon de gracias a todas las personas que me ayudaron a poner las letritas con negro y cursivas!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Despertando

  
  
Título: Lazos Irrompibles

Autora: Anita Puelma

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rowling yo solo soy la creadora de la trama, no gano ni un mísero centavo por esto.  
  
CAPITULO 8: Despertando   
---------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba tres endemoniados días encerrado en la maldita enfermería esperando a que Harry se despertara de una buena vez.  
  
Había seguido todas la instrucciones y se notaba la mejoría en el muchacho, de vez en cuando el chico murmuraba cosas ininteligibles o emitía una sonrisa cuando Severus le acariciaba la cabeza o su mejilla que extrañamente estaba poseída de un frió refrescante, también sus amigos había ayudado mucho, aunque Severus no lo admitiría ni es sus peores pesadillas.  
  
Hermione iba constantemente para abrazarlo y se ponían a hablarle junto con Ron. Según Albus ahora con lo avanzado que iba en su tratamiento no debería de estar recordando tan seguido los momentos desastrosos de su vida, lo cual a todos les dio una satisfactoria felicidad (Severus logró disimularla).

Pero una cosa era estar al pendiente de un chico dormido que solo murmuraba cosas de vez en cuando, el cual no le molestaba mucho y al cual inconscientemente se estaba acostumbrando y hasta estando a gusto.  
  
Y otra muy diferente era tener que soportar las 3 visitas diarias que le hacían sus molestos amigos, los cuales no paraban de hablar de cosas sin sentidos y escuchar a la insufrible sabelotodo Granger explicándole cada unos de los míseros detalles de las clases que acontecían "Estos segura de que Harry nos escucha, no quiero que se atrase en sus lecciones" había dicho como pretexto.A si que desde ese fatídico día (la reunión con Voldemort) todo se había vuelto una aburridísima rutina: Se levantaba, desayunaba, venían los amigos de Potter, le daba la poción a Potter, leía, intentaba reanimar a Potter... en pocas palabras en  
esos días su vida giraba alrededor de Potter. Pero curiosamente no le fastidiaba estar con el.  
  
De vez en cuando sentía la marca del antebrazo quemándole con insistencia, sabia que el Dark Lord lo llamaba exclusivamente a el.  
  
-¿Qué acaso ese ser pensaba que iba a ir hasta allí para que lo torturara lentamente y luego lo matara sin piedad?  
  
Eso sin contar el hecho de que todavía tenía el lazo que lo unía con Harry. A si que por mucho que deseara ir se veía incapacitado para hacerlo. Siempre que sentía la quemazón una sonrisa burlona se asomaba por su rostro.  
  
Se preguntaba si es que se lo podría sacar como esos tatuajes muggles cortándose un poco la piel. Era mil veces mejor sufrir una irritación por la cortadura unos cuantos días, antes que tener que soportar la maldita marca toda su vida.  
  
Aunque su vida estaba perdida, si algunas vez había considerado tener un futuro con un poco de decencia ese deseo se desvaneció en cuanto el estúpido chiquillo (Neville) los había unido a el y a Potter. Ya lo haría pagar por su incompetencia. (Cuando ciertos ojos entrometidos azules cuyo dueño se llamaba Albus Dumbledore tuviera que salir del castillo por alguna extraña razón, y dejara de vigilarlo para que justamente no hiciera lo que quería hacer...)  
  
Miro al chico de cabellos abaches que seguía durmiendo sin saber que pasaba a su alrededor (al menos eso creían algunos).  
  
Sonrió. Algo que se estaba volviendo muy habitual en el cuando estaba solo en la compañía de Harry, sin la molesta presencia de ciertos Gryffindor cotorreando a su alrededor. Acababa de terminar de desayunar.  
  
Odiaba cuando terminaba de desayunar, por el que nunca terminara la hora en la que estaba degustando de la comida principal del día, pero tarde o temprano tenia que hacerlo para traer consigo la desgracia de su existencia.  
  
- ¡Hola profesor! – Saludo muy alegre Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de Harry y lo abrazaba ganando una sonrisa tranquila de parte de este – parece que esta mejorando, me atrevería a decir que en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos – predijo emocionada.  
  
- Hola profesor – saludó esta vez Ron con voz soñolienta - ¿Cómo esta Harry? – pregunto mientras tomaba asiento junto a Hermione.  
  
- Mejor – se limito a responder Snape. ¿No podían irse ya...?  
  
- Bueno acá traje mi resumen de ayer, estudiamos algo muy interesante en Historia de la Magia- Ron puso mala cara ante el comentario de Hermione- Explicaban los orígenes de la Magia, la palabra Magia deriva del sustantivo magi, que era el nombre de los sumos sacerdotes del antiguo imperio persa....  
  
No puedo continuar con su "interesante" lección porque un susurro de Harry la obligo a callarse

-no , por favor... - fue el susurro que emitió la boca de Harry  
  
- Ves, Hermione – Habló Ron – Ni si quiera Harry quiere escudarte hablar de la clase que tuvimos en Historia de la Magia ¿no crees que ya tiene suficiente recordando malos momentos como para más encima agregarle más? – pregunto sonriente.  
  
- ¡Pero que molesto eres Ron! – le recriminó Hermione, ofendida por el comentario de su "amorcito"- mira esta diciendo más...- todos callaron para escuchar lo que Harry intentaba decir  
  
- Prefiero... mil veces... volver a... mis... recuerdos antes que... escucharte hablándome... sobre historia... de la magia...- volvió a susurrar Harry mientras mostraba una sonrisa sincera.   
  
Abrió los ojos.  
  
- ¡Harry! – Sollozó Hermione abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Harry- ¡al fin despiertas!... Nos tenías tan preocupados ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Bien, un poco mareado pero muy bien ¿Cómo están ustedes? – volvió a sonreír algo que hacia muy felices a sus amigos ya que pensaban que Harry estaría deprimido por haber revivido todos los momentos más triste de su vida.  
  
Severus al ver chico sonreír lo descoloco un poco e investigo un poco esa sonrisa. No les costó mucho deducir que era falsa, y la más falsa que había visto en su vida. Debía admitir que el chico era bueno actuando, si el no tuviera tanto conocimiento en eso de las máscaras habría pensado que en verdad estaba feliz. Pero el podía intuir que no era así, el pobre chico estaba destrozado.  
  
Tampoco había que ser un genio para saber que el fingía esa sonrisa intentando agradecer el tiempo que le dedicaron sus amigos ¿Qué mejor que pagarles imitando un semblante alegre? ...  
  
¿Una felicidad falsa?...  
¿Qué no sentía?...  
Para ocultar el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo... esa agonía que le carcomía su ser, que hacia que el respirar fuera una tarea difícil... todavía tenía en su mente las imágenes de sus recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos... que por más que luchase no podría eliminar nunca...viviría con ese dolor por siempre.  
  
Los ojos negros de Snape se conectaron con los verdes de Harry. Se espanto al ver una alma tan destrozada, si quería ayudarlo iba a necesitar ayuda...

- Muchas gracias por cuidarme, profesor – agradeció Harry, fingiendo otra sonrisa sin percatarse que esas no engañaban al sabio (Nta: ¿sabio?? ¡¿Sabio?! Jajajaja!... ¡buena esa!) Profesor de Dcao.  
  
- No tiene por que agradecer, Potter – contestó simplemente Severus.  
  
- Bueno Hermione, te aseguro que no estaré tan atrasado en las clases, muchas gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga dándole a entender todo el aprecio que sentía por ella – y a ti también Ron por deleitarme con tu compañía – Ron sonrió divertido.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora que Potter por fin despertó no es necesaria su presencia, por ahora – se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione- necesito revisarlo para saber cuando puedo sacarlo de aquí y salir yo también a si que, si no les importa, váyanse – explico brevemente bajo las miradas rencorosas de Ron y Hermione.

Una ves que el dúo se hubo despedido de Harry (a Snape no le dirigieron al palabra) y cerraron la puerta. Severus se puso frente a Harry y habló:

-Con esa sonrisa no me engañas, Potter – La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció en un instante, entendiendo finalmente que su táctica no funcionaba con Severus Snape.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:  
  
**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS CAPITULO 8:**  
**Cerdo Volador:** ¿estas haciendo una historia parecida, y no me has dado el link para leerla? ¡malvada!. ¿te sientes vieja teniendo 16? Imagina cuando tengas 20... los 16 es una edad muy divertida, disfrútala en ves de sentirte vieja xD. Pobre de tus venas, si dices que te las cortas después del capi 5 o 6 y vas en el 20 yo cacho que estas un poco desangrada ¿no?  
  
**Amazona Verde:** aunque no te pueda ver....xD, canta tan bien!. Yo nunca llene mi casette a si que no puedo decir se vació, jeje, mañana tengo una prueba y no cacho nada!  
  
**selene salamander:,** "no nos dejes con la miel en los labios" ¡que buena expresión!, nunca antes la habia escuchado, pues ahora puedes saborearla un poco...  
  
**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** Sipes, me alegra que Snape tenga experiencia en el area de las sonrisas falsas, es todo un experto, porque de verdad el pobre Harry no puede fingir las 24 horas del dia...  
  
**marla:** ¡gracias por tus felicitaciones!,pues Snape fue profesor de pociones por algo ¿no? Y no por nada Hermione es una sabelotodo insufrible...¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!  
  
**Samara-Snape:** Pues por desgracia las vagaciones terminaron....llevo una terrible y traumatica semana de colegio, la peor de mi vida ¡quiero mas vacaciones!. Esta buena tu propaganda a mi fic jejej, no me molesta es mas si quieres le haces propaganda xD...pues te dire que Snape no se va a ir a meter a la boca del lobo, el lobo llegara a el...(pista! Pista!). Sorry por los de las repsuestas pero en el capi 9 explique porque y para mas remate no puede responder los rev en la misma pagina T.T...  
  
**Catherine Lartwright**: Pues Voldemort esta furioso como es obvio se le escapo Harry en la punta de las narices, pero pronto de vengara, MUAJAJAJA.  
  
**anna potter**: sipes, compadezcámonos de Harry ya que todavia le queda mxas torturas!!! :) ...en cuanto al Slah, espera unos capitulos mas...  
  
**Niea:** Pues no es solo a ti...de hecho nadie pudo ver los reviews porque no los puse xD...jejej yo y mi linda memoria  
  
**Mirug**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, si Sev es listo pero bien molestoso el desgraciado...  
  
**Jean**: Pues creo que ya se me paso por un rato el bloqueo, gracias a Alex Ubago...¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!  
  
**bellatrixcharmed:** Pues si obviamente voy a subir mas capitulos espero que te haya gustado este  
  
**BlackLady**: ¿de un tirón? ¿cuánto tiempo es eso mas o menos? Y ¿por qué te quedaste sin plata? Que yo sepa no cobro para leer el fic (no por ahora xD) ¡espero que te haya gustado el capi!


	9. Experimentos

  
  
Título: Lazos Irrompibles  
  
Autora: Anita Puelma  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rowling, pero la trama es mía, no gano nadita de dinero con esto.  
  
CAPITULO 9: Experimentos  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-Con esa sonrisa no me engañas, Potter – la sonrisa de Harry de desvaneció en un instante, entendiendo finalmente que su táctica no funcionaba con Severus Snape.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry no podía dormir esa noche, lo había previsto pero eso no dejaba de ser muy molesto. Odiaba sentirse tan destrozado. Recordó lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
- Lo siento – dijo tristemente Harry, mirando fijamente sus manos, no podía mirar al profesor a los ojos, no podía permitir que lo viera en ese estado.  
  
- Es normal que estés así, Harry – Snape levanto suavemente el mentón de Harry para que lo mirara a los ojos- no te avergüences por lo que sientes, no te pongas una máscara falsa porque lo único que lograrás será hundirte más – aconsejó amablemente Snape, no quería lidiar el resto de su vida con un chico deprimido.

Harry estaba en sock ¿Snape tratándolo amablemente? Casi con... cariño...sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y su boca se entreabrió dando a entender su perplejidad ¿Quién era esa personas y que había hecho con el verdadero Snape?.  
  
- Se que te sorprende que no este gritando, Harry, pero créeme es lo que menos necesitas en este momento- dijo divertido Snape al ver la cara de confusión de Harry- a demás quiero ayudarte- confesó  
  
- Mu-Muchas Gr-Gracias, profesor – contesto tartamudeando todavía un poco sacado de onda Harry  
  
- ¡No te pongas a tartamudear como Quirrell! – advirtió Snape  
  
Harry rió de buena gana al imaginarse a el mismo intentando pronunciar una frase sin tartamudear.

-no lo haré, profesor – intento tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, pero no duro mucho debido a que recibió una fugas imagen se su padrino- al parecer los efectos no pasan completamente, de repente me vienen imagines- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Tenía que evitar recordar...pero las imágenes estaban tan grabadas en su mente...  
  
- Siempre quedan secuelas, se te quitaran con el tiempo – informo Severus  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Volvió a intentar conciliar el sueño, pero al cerrar sus ojos las imágenes volvían con toda su intensidad, a ese ritmo no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche. Miro a su lado derecho, allí dormía Snape (en otra cama)...tal vez podría escabullirse e ir a tomar aire fresco.  
  
Salió silenciosamente de la cama, no había ni caminado un metro cuando sintió como una cuerda lo lazaba hacia atrás haciéndolo caer duramente en el suelo, mientras su cabeza se pegaba de un forma dolorosa con una mesita haciendo un ruido que probablemente despertó hasta los muertos.

- ¡Potter! – Rugió Snape- ¿Qué demonios se supone que está haciendo? – pregunto molesto por la despertada mientras miraba a un Harry Potter tirado en el piso con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza y cara de asustado. En su rostro se podía leer que había intentado salir para hacer quien sabe que cosa, pero no era posible que olvidara el lazo... ¿o si?...  
  
- Lo siento, profesor...es que...eeee....¡quería a comer algo! –mintió rápidamente, no creía dar un paseo nocturno hubiera sido buena respuesta ¡no podía creer que había olvidado el maldito hechizo! Era prácticamente el culpable de toda su situación y lo había olvidado... ¿en que estaba pensando?..  
  
- ¿Y se puede saber porque no me despertó? – Pregunto un poco más calmado Snape, encontrándole otro lado bueno el hecho de estar unido a Potter  
  
- Es que se me había olvidado que estamos hechizados...- murmuro bajito aunque Snape lo escucho tan claro como si se lo hubieran gritado.  
  
- ¿Se te olvido? ¡En verdad se te olvido! Bueno al menos ya se porque te iba tan mal en pociones...- murmuro para si mismo- si quieres bajamos a las cocinas para que comas algo y me dejen dormir tranquilo- propuso anotando mentalmente dejarle una fruta todas las noches.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Harry dándose un golpe mental por ser tan olvidadizoEl sol se colaba en la enfermería dando la bienvenida a la mañana a dos hombres que dormían profundamente en sus camas soñando con dios sabe que.  
  
Severus fue el primero en abrir los ojos, era sábado y ya podían trasladarse a sus habitaciones ahora que Potter había recuperado el conocimiento. Lo miro.  
  
El muchacho estaba durmiendo a pata suelta con el pelo saliéndole por todos los lados posibles, una mano por arriba de la cabeza y la otra fuera de la cama casi tocando el suelo. Las sabanas lo cubrían hasta las caderas dando a entender que se había movido mucho en la noche en un intento de dormir. Y para terminar con la imagen del grandísimo Harry Potter, un pierna salía completamente de la cama dando como resultado la imagen perfecta de un chico adolescente durmiendo profundamente...se preguntaba si...  
  
Se acerco silenciosamente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la cama saco su varita y murmuro un hechizo. A continuación de la varita salió una especie de burbuja de color azul que Snape agarro con una mano, luego pesco un fósforo que tomo de la mesita que tenia cercana la trasfiguro a una aguja y pinchó la burbuja logrando que su contenido cayera en la cara de Harry. Cumpliendo así el experimento de Severus.  
  
- ¿¡Que demonios!?...- grito Harry al sentir en chorro de agua en su cara, miro a Snape deduciendo inmediatamente que él era el culpable de tal crimen- ¡no tiene derecho a despertarme de esa forma! ¿¡Como se le ocurre semejante...?!- iba a continuar con una lista de insultos pero lamentablemente fue interrumpido.  
  
- Potter, creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de despertarlo de esa forma, al ser usted el causante mi despertada tan violenta en la pasada noche – aclaró triunfante Snape.  
  
- "despertada tan violenta" ¡pero si fui yo el que casi se rompe la maldita cabeza! – reclamo indignado Harry ¿Cómo se atrevía ese asqueroso grasiento a despertarlo con semejante técnica? ¡Debería estar prohibida por el ministerio de la Magia!- Bueno no sea tan llorón, un poco de agua para despertar no le hace mal a nadie – dijo divertido Snape anotando mentalmente hacerlo de nuevo.  
  
- esto no se quedara así...- dijo para si mismo Harry también anotándose mentalmente hacerle pagar a su "querido" profesor.  
  
- Ahora que se encuentra bien y esta bastante despierto – Harry le lanzó una mirada mordaz- será mejor que no arreglemos para ir a desayunar ¿le parece? – pegunto poniendo un tono como el que emplean los adultos al hablarle a un niño de 5 años.  
  
- Si – contestó molesto Harry mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a las habitaciones de su profesor, arreglarse y luego desayunar.  
  
- "Creo que compraré una cámara"- pensó Snape mientras caminaban hacia sus habitaciones.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno este capitulo fue un poco más relajado, nada de angustia (por ahora). Yo siempre he pensado que Snape puede ser muy chistoso (a su forma de ser, claro) con las demás personas, me parece que es de esas típicas que les gusta fastidiar a los demás, pero que a larga los afectados le pagan con su propia medicina (xD).  
  
RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEW:  
  
Miren no se que estoy haciendo con mi pobre historia, intento sacar un "capitulo" que puse donde estaba la contestación de quien sabe que capitulo y ahora tengo el tremendo despelote, gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, y perdónenme por no poder contestarlos... 


	10. Sentimientos

  
  
**Titulo:** Lazos Irrompibles 

**Autora:** Anita Puelma

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes los invento Rowling, la trama es mi único invento, como he dicho en mis capítulos anteriores ¡no gano dinero con esto!  
  
_**CAPITULO 10: Sentimientos  
**Nada que ver el titulo, pero..._

---------------------------------------------------------  
Habían pasado dos meses desde la reunión con Voldemort. Harry estaba casi completamente curado pero de vez en cuando recibía imágenes de Cedric, su padrino... pero gracias a Snape no se afligía tanto.  
  
Había que admitir que Snape era de gran ayuda para Harry, su relación había sobrepasado la de un alumno- profesor, se tuteaban sin compromiso, esa relación se podría definir como amistad, o al menos eso creían lo dos.  
  
Ya se habían acostumbrado a estar todo el rato juntos, aunque a Snape no le dejaba resultar desagradable la compañía constante de Ron y Hermione, se preguntaba como podrían ser novios si los dos francamente pasaban la mitad del tiempo peleándose entre ellos, no comprendía como Harry los pudo soportar desde que entró a Howgarts.

Harry en cambio se divertía mucho al ver la cara de Severus cuando Ron y Hermione iban a hablar con él.  
  
Habían conversado seriamente sobre el tema y Snape no pudo convencer a Harry de lanzarlos al lago para que se los tragara el calamar gigante, lo cual había traído como consecuencia una frustración enorme por parte del adulto.

Albus iba a visitarlos de ves en cuando para desgracia de ambos pues no sabia que bicho le había picado al vejete que le daba con guiñarles un ojo cada segundo y Harry había tomado cierto asco al caramelo de limón.

Estaba considerando seriamente ir a donde hacían los repugnantes dulces y hacerle un obliviate a todos los trabajadores para que dejaran de exportarlos y así su director no podría decirle cada ves que lo viera: "Hola Harry, Severus... ¿les apetece un dulce de limón?".  
  
A veces tenia pesadillas en las que estaba en una habitación sin puerta donde habitaban millones de cuadros con al foto de Albus sonriéndole pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo o simplemente ofreciéndole el dichoso dulcecito.  
  
Cuando ese sueño se hizo muy constante se animó a contárselo a Severus, el cual después de que terminó de reírse y burlarse lo suficiente de el le dijo: "te proporcionare una poción para dormir sin soñar, si quieres le puedo poner esencia de limón". Y reventó de nuevo en risas, Harry se hubiera marchado muy ofendido si el lazo no se lo hubiera impedido.  
  
Algunas personas (los profesores) habían notado el cambio de actitud en Severus, el cual se mostraba un poco más alegre y chistoso, todos estaban convencidos en que Harry era el causante de tal actitud, pues este también se mostraba contento, aunque Severus era el único que sabia que la mitad del tiempo esa sonrisa era falsa, pues todavía no lograba curar al niño-que-vivió completamente.  
  
Aunque las imágenes llegaban en menos intensidad, igualmente llegaban y eso no dejaba de deprimir a Harry, pero Snape siempre estaba a su lado (y no literalmente). Inconscientemente los dos se estaban tomando un... cariño, en particular.  
  
En cuanto a Voldemort, en ese tiempo solamente había atacado Azkaban pues para preparar sus maléficos planes necesitaba de la ayuda de sus "fieles" sirvientes. Nadie sabia cual sería su próximo punto de ataque.  
  
Había sospechas de que podría ser Howgarts o el Ministerio, por lo cual ambos lugares estaban excesivamente protegidos.  
  
- Muy bien o sea si mezclo esta cosa...- mirada severa de parte de Snape- quiero decir, este interesantísimo líquido de color verde moco...- Harry se vio interrumpido por un molesto Severus Snape.  
  
- Biolotón, Harry – Snape giró los ojos al techo de la mazmorra, este chico es un inepto para las pociones y ya le estaba sacando de quicio su incompetencia.  
  
- Bueno...eso con ¿asfódelo? – Harry pidió con la mirada que le confirmara si ese era el nombre correcto. Recibió un asentimiento por parte del frustrado hombre.  
  
Harry metió esta planta al calero y casi sin pensarlo pescó el diente de dragón que reposaba pacíficamente sobre la mesa.  
  
- Nooooooo – gritó Snape al ver como la mano de Harry se acercaba como en cámara lenta a la poción para agregarle el diente de dragón.  
  
Muy tarde. Harry hecho el diente al caldero provocando que este tomara un color amarillo y explotara manchando a los dos hombres que estaban a corta distancia de este.  
  
- Muy bien... es la decimoquinta vez que hacemos la misma poción que se encuentra en el nivel de primer año- tomo aire - ¿qué hacías cuando yo era profesor de pociones? – pregunto con peligrosa calma.  
  
- Este... ¡escucharte por su puesto! ¿que acaso creías que estaba jugando al ahorcado con Ron? – replicó inocentemente Harry, conciente de que Snape era un excelente Legeremens.  
  
- Es inútil enseñarte, hasta yo tengo mis límites ¿sabes?, mejor practiquemos Oclumancia para que ya no tengas esas pesadillas – dijo Severus mientras agitaba su varita y los dejaba limpios a ambos- ¿preparado?- Harry asintió- 1...2...3! ¡ _Legeremens!._  
  
El despacho dio vueltas ante sus ojos y desapareció, esa sensación era muy conocida para el, por lo cual ya no se mareaba. Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su mente, sin poder distinguirlas bien. Pero ocurrió algo extraño, se detuvo exclusivamente en una, la reconoció de inmediato.  
  
Era cuando estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, justo después de la muerte de Sirius, en su quinto curso, pero... ¿por qué se detenía justamente en esa?.  
  
Vislumbró con horror como Albus le decía algo a sí mismo y del pensadero salía la cabeza de la Profesora Trelawney. Su respiración se detuvo, sabia lo que ocurriria a continuación. No quería que Snape lo viera. Lo buscó con la mirada. 

La voz de la Profesora Trelawney se amplifico como si estuviera hablando por un micrófono  
  
"_El único con poder para derrotar al señor de las Tinieblas se acerca...."_  
  
Miro con desesperación a su alrededor, Snape no podía ver aquello...  
  
"_Nacido de lo que lo han desafiado tres veces..."_  
  
El pánico se estaba apoderando de el ¡No podía escucharla!  
  
"_Vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes.."_  
  
Lo vio, allí.... expectante...  
  
_"Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo..."_  
  
¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Harry. El hechizó dio de lleno a Snape  
  
Todo dio vueltas....  
Se encontró a sí mismo tendido en el suelo, Snape estaba de pie. Mirándole, sabía por experiencia que ahora vendría el interrogatorio, ¡maldijo el lazo una vez más!, le impedía salir corriendo.  
  
-- ¿Qué fue eso, Harry?- preguntó suavemente Severus  
  
- N-Nada, Severus...Sólo cosas de el Profesor Dumbledore...nunca lo entendí bien...- sabía que Snape no le creería, odiaba tanto que supiera cuando le mentían.

-Puedes contármelo, Harry- insistió Severus. Tenía un tremendo interés es el resto de la profecía.  
  
- No- dijo firmemente Harry – no ahora, tal vez después...pero no ahora, perdóname- dijo Harry apenado, todavía no quería contarle lo de la profecía. Tal vez algún día...  
  
- De Acuerdo- aceptó un poco desilusionado, aunque no le demostró en su voz. Fuera lo que fuera que escuchó a medias. Lo iba a escuchar completamente.  
  
Justo en ese momento una lechuza negra entró precipitadamente por la ventana, llevaba un paquete en el pico. Iba dirigido a Severus.  
Snape lo tomo, lo observó un momento bajo la mirada inquirisidora de Harry, lo abrió y dijo:  
  
- ¡que bien, mi cámara!...  
  
**¬¬...**

**CONTINUARA...  
  
**

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**  
  
Sorry por la demora pensaba actualizar ayer la historia, pero no se que le paso a la pagina que cuando me metía en "books" me salían solo 5 nombres entre los que no se encontraba Harry Potter T.T....  
  
**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** ¿Mala escritora? No te puedo decir nada que yo no "recuerdo" haber leído alguno de tus fics, voy a leer uno y te dejare un rev ;), en todo caso yo no me considero un "muy buena" escritora, simplemente "buena", uso a Rowling como ejemplo a seguir, aunque nunca seré como ella T.T. No pues Harry en el capitulo pasado no le tiene mucho "aprecio" a Snape como en este, a si que todavía no se tienen la suficiente confianza como para dormir juntos .. Pues he tomado tu consejo y estoy poniéndolo en practica ahora mismo.

**Amazona Verde**: Pues la verdad no se si Harry prefiere recordar los momentos tristes o estar con Snape xD, las dos cosas son ¡terribles!..aunque no tanto como el caramelo de limón

**NieA-29**: ¿corto? ¿enserio?¿ es que yo me propongo un minimo de 3 o 4 paginas por capitulo, ya que en una semana no se puede hacer mucho mas, con eso de que tengo casi todas las tardes ocupadas.....¡si mente muy cochambrosa! MUJAJAJA Piensa que Severus se divierte mucho a costa de Harry y ¿qué mejor que una camara para revivir los momentos?

**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** sipes, parece que esta decayendo poco a poco... ayer me meti en la seccion "books" y salian como los 5 primeros y ni rastro del nombre "Harry Potter" o a veces intento leer un capitulo y me sale algo de que el servidor esta muy ocupado..  
  
**selene salamander:** si se que no son tan importantes, pero es que ustedes se dan la lata de mandarmelos y yo tengo que responderlos o si no quedo con cargo de conciencia T.T… ¡Me quede en Slytherin! XD ¡viva Slytherin!!!!!  
  
**edysev**: Ahora Harry tiene de Nuevo pesadillas… pobresito ¡mira que ser acosado por el caramelo de limón!...  
  
**BlackLady:** Si la pagina ahora no deja hacer casi nada!!!!! Deberían cerrrarla unos dos dias, arreiglarla y listo, asi no nos da tantas rabietas..  
  
**Samara-Snape**: Pues Severus quiere la camara para recordar todas las travessuras que le hace a Harry ¿no encontrarias divertido guardar en una fotografía el momento en el que despiertas a alguien con agua y poder ver su expresión por siempre?  
  
**Amy-Granger-hp:** ¡Sipes estoy muy feliz de que la historia sea agradaable, sabes estoy respondiendo los reviews en un pésimo momento ya que en 5 minutos tengo mis clases particulares de Matematicas T.T…pero queria tenerlo listo por su las moscas…  
¡ Tambien te espero en la reunión!


	11. ¿Que siento por ti?

**Titulo:** Lazos Irrompibles  
  
**Autora:** Anita Puelma  
  
**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rowling, la trama es mía y como digo y digo y vuelvo a repetir ¡ i don´t win money with that! (ella, la que sabe ingles...)

_CAPITULO 11._ ¿Qué siento por ti?  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Te amo Severus  
Te amo Harry....**  
  
Severus Snape se levantó sobresaltado, un sudor frío lo cubría completamente. ¿qué demonios había sido ese sueño? Se preguntaba. Era completamente ridículo, insano... tal ves el estar con Harry lo estaba afectando demasiado ¡mira que soñar con que se declaran un amor que no existe!...pero, ¿en verdad no existe?.  
  
Bueno tenía que admitir que le había tomado mucho cariño al enano, era muy agradable ponerle bromas en la comida, despertarlo con agua en las mañanas, ver su sonrojo cuando se bañaban (porque ahora se bañaban juntos), la cara de este cada vez que lo hacía tropezar, su exasperación cuando él (Severus) se pasaba horas y horas leyendo cualquier libro solo para fastidiarlo.

Pero aquí la pregunta era... ¿sentía algo más por el que cariño...paterno? o ¿cariño de amigos?...ya se imaginaba la escenita:  
  
_-Harry, hay algo que hace tiempo te he querido decir- dijo decidido Severus, mirando fijamente a Harry.  
  
- ¿qué Severus?- se extraño el oji-verde devolviéndole la mirada._

_-Te amo- declaro sin titubeos el profesor.  
  
Harry mantuvo un semblante serio al oír esas palabras pero casi inmediatamente se puso a reír como histérico.  
  
- si...si- dijo secándose las lágrimas que se habían caído sin consentimiento a causa de la risa- y, ahora me dirás que le pusiste una A a Neville, ¿verdad?- preguntó todavía soltando pequeñas risitas. Pero se calló al instante al ver la seriedad del profesor y la mirada adolorida que tenía  
  
¿Es...es...?- tragó saliva- ¿verdad?  
  
- Si, Harry- confirm  
  
- ¡Yo también Severus!- las lágrimas inundaron nuevamente los ojos de Harry, embargados de felicidad....._  
  
Momento...momento...¿desde cuando, él, Severus Snape había empezado a indagar sobre la absolutamente nula posibilidad de confesarle su amor a un alumno?...y eso que no era cualquier alumno ¡era Harry Potter! A demás, ni si quiera sabía si sentía algo más por el...definitivamente tal ves el aceptar por primera y última vez en su vida esos caramelos había sido una horrenda idea ¡estaba seguro de el que maldito , cof...el respetable y venerable director del colegio, le había puesto algo! O tal ves habían sido esas papas... Iba a decapitar a los elfos domésticos. Miró la hora, todavía era muy temprano.  
Harry dormía tranquilamente a su lado, sin indicios de ningún sueño, más bien pesadilla que lo perturbara. Decidió volver a dormirse.  
  
No llevaba ni 1 hora e haberse dormido de nuevo cuando un grito desgarrador lo hizo despertarse sobresaltado.  
  
-¿Harry?- preguntó extrañado al ver al ver al chico balbuceando incoherencias y apretándose la cicatriz como si su vida le fuera en ello.  
  
- ¿Harry- volvió a preguntar esta ves más preocupado  
  
- ¡HARRY!- Le grit

- ¿Ha...?- preguntó este, desorientado  
  
- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- al preguntar eso sus ojos se abrieron con temor a que Harry hubiera soñado lo mismo que él.  
- S  
  
Silencio incómodo. Severus estaba más pálido de lo habitual  
  
- ¿De qué?- cuestionó mientras un temblor recorría su cuerpo  
  
- Sobre Voldemort- respondióSnape estaba tan contento que se hubiera largado a reír de no ser porque Harry había dicho "Sobre Voldemort".  
  
- ¿Qué pasaba?  
  
- Severus, ¡van a atacar Hogwarts!  
  
Unos minutos después en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore se celebraba una junta de emergencia.  
- Haber Harry-habló Dumbledore intentado parecer calmado- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
-Se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión de mortifagos-explicó lentamente, intentando de no olvidarse de ningún detalle- empezaron a hablar cosas que no entendía, como si no fuera nuestro idioma-tomo aire- entonces apareció Voldemort- unos escalofríos recorrieron a la mayoría de los presentes- y dijo: "bien mortifagos todo esta listo para el ataque a Hogwarts que llevaremos a cabo dentro de muy poco, espero que estén listos", luego le lanzó unos cuantos cruciatus a quien –sabe-quien y dejó que se retiraran- finaliz  
  
- ¿No dijo fecha fija?- preguntó alguien de entre las personas  
  
- Si la hubiera dicho ya lo sabrían- contestó fríamente Harry, preguntándose porque eran tan incompetentes los de la orden del fénix.  
  
- Bueno Harry no te enfades- pidió Severus  
  
- Eso intento- le susurró Harry  
  
Repentinamente se escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de afuera y todos se temieron lo peor;  
  
_ La marca tenebrosa brillaba arriba del castillo_  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Bueno, la verdad no tengo ninguna excusa para semejante atraso ¡casi un mes! ¡o tal ves más!, pero es que cuando me formatearon el PC (Hace como 1 mes) no me podía meter en mi cuenta en porque me salía que me faltaban cookies o algo así...y mi hermano de llevó el suyo a algún lugar del mundo. Tonces me veía incapacitada para actualizarlo, si se que podría haberme mandado el capitulo al mail y bajarlo en compu de cualquier otra parte y subirlo allí, pero me dio flojera xD, pero al menos acá está el capitulo nuevo!

DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE LA HISTORIA SE ACERCA A SU FIN, NO CREO QUE TENGA MÁS DE 15 CAPIS. ¡¡¡¡CHAUS!!!!

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVEWS:**  
Bueno como ando ahorita un poco apurada los contstare a la rapida:  
muchisimas gracias por sus reviews a:  
_**Jean-Kate  
Devil Lady Hitokiri  
marla  
Nakuru Tsukishiro  
anna potter  
Amazona verde  
Amy-Granger-hp  
Cerdo Volador: ¿sangre de leche con chocolate? :s  
BlackLady  
bellatricharmed  
Selene Salamander: ¿porque sabias que era de Slytherin?  
Samara-Snape  
edysev**_


	12. Empieza el ataque

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.k. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo para usarlos un ratito.  
Autora: Anita Puelma  
  
12. Empieza el ataque**  
Todo lo que hablen Voldemort y Harry que esté en letra curiva ( _Bla, bla, bla_) es parsel  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
_La marca tenebrosa brillaba arriba del castillo..._  
  
- ¡Están atacando Hogwarts- nunca faltaba el imbécil que remarcaba lo obvio.  
  
Muy bien, sorpresivo ( no sospechaban que iba a ser TAN pronto) y rápido, pero nada que no podamos manejar-pensó angustiado Harry, mientras inconscientemente se acercaba más a Severus. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido por este, sintiéndose ligeramente confundido y halagado (claro después de sus "fantasías"...).  
  
- Minerva, por favor te pido que despiertes a los prefectos de las casa para que ayuden a mantener el orden, no dudo que los alumnos deben estar despertándose con tanto ruido- pidió amablemente Dumbledore, sin perder la calma (para variar).  
  
-En seguida- Mcgonnagal dio media vuelta y todos los presentes la siguieron con la vista hasta que la vieron bajando las escaleras, y perderse de vista.

Sin aviso previo (como si se pudiera avisar algo así...) se escuchó un grito de dolor muy cerca del despacho. Se miraron unos segundos, con expresiones asustadas y todos bajaron la gárgola lo más rápido que pudieron.  
La profesora Mcgonnagal yacía en el suelo con hilo de sangre escurriéndole por la boca. A su alrededor habían tres mortifagos, los cuales estaban todos con sus típicas capuchas negras y sus máscaras blancas, las cuales no dejaban ver que clase de horrible rostro sonriendo macabramente observaban a su reciente víctima.  
  
-Tanta capa y máscara me esta aburriendo ¿no pueden usar otra cosa?- pensó Harry, dándose un sopapo mental inmediatamente por pensar semejante estupidez en tan delicada situación. No les dieron tiempo ni para asimilar la situación para cuando os mortifagos ya se habían echado a correr. Pero nadie, al meno en Hogwarts, arremete a la profesora de transformaciones y se va sin un castigo ejemplar, y Dumbledore hizo lo que cualquier director en una situación parecida haría.  
  
**Se hecho a llorar.**  
  
Está bien, no hizo eso, pero estuvo a punto . Dumbledore con un movimiento veloz de su carita logró inmovilizar a los mortifagos antes de que estos se perdieran completamente de vista.  
  
Sus destinos estaban en la mente de un anciano fanático de los caramelos de limón, pero ocupémonos de ellos más tarde. Ahora la prioridad principal era; revisar el estado de la profesora Mcgonnagal, y claro está encargarse de cierto ataque de fuerzas oscuras que querían ver sangre y escuchar gritos en cierto colegio de magia y hechicería que se estaba efectuando en ese momento.  
  
Severus se acercó rápidamente a la profesora, haciendo que Harry casi perdiera el equilibrio ante tal repentino movimiento del profesor Snape para hacer un corto vistazo sobre Minerva e informar un poco sobre su estado. Palideció. Harry se agacho y quedó a la misma altura que Severus.  
  
- Está...- comenzó a informa Snape  
  
- ...muerta- finalizó con voz seca y temblorosa Harry, no preparado para eso.  
  
_Y no iba a ser la única._  
  
Se apresuraron a ir al Gran Comedor donde se escuchaban innumerables gritos pidiendo inútilmente ayuda y de batalla, definitivamente este ataque prometía ser inolvidable.  
  
Habían perdido mucho tiempo valioso al ir a dejar a la difunta profesora Mcgonnagal con la sorprendida y angustiada Madame Pomfrey, ya que al parecer los muertos y heridos caían como los copos de nieve en una montaña.  
  
-Harry y Severus, vallan a un lugar seguro y no salgan a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- ordenó aparentando calma el director de Hogwarts, calma que por su puesto no sentía ni remotamente.  
  
- ¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó ofendido el profesor de DCAO. Estaba completamente indignado por estar siendo apartado de la batalla. El perfectamente podía cuidar a Harry, no por nada había estado en las filas del Señor tenebroso, y no por nada había sido espía a favor de la Orden del Fénix... ¿Qué se creía este viejo patoso, para ordenarle, ni si quiera pedirle que se apartara?.  
  
- Severus no puedes ir con Harry a la pelea...- intentó razonar Albus trayendo como consecuencia que esta ves Harry se indignara. 

-¡Es injusto! ¡no puede prohibirme ir!- protestó este, pero sabiendo que igual iba a terminar yendo, por primera ves en su vida agradecía estar unido a Snape. Claro que no sabía como se las iba a ingeniar para combatir en ese estado, ya se le ocurriría algo.  
  
Severus por su parte, no iba a ir en contra de Harry, pues sería echarse al agua. Maldijo mentalmente por millonésima ves a Neville por su habitual estupidez. Pero sabía que podría proteger a Harry si la situación lo ameritaba, pues estaba consiente de la capacidad de su pupilo y que no de debilitaría fácilmente, un orgullo extraño le recorrió el cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado nada así.  
  
A menos que te maten a ti- dijo una impertinente voz en su cabeza. ¡Já! ¿morir él?, bueno no negaba que sus ex colegas iban a estar ansiando poder verlo y platicar con el uno momentos sobre cierta traición, pero ya se había preparado. A menos que él estuviera aquí....  
  
_Mejor no pensarlo._  
  
Cuando abrieron las puertas les recibió un espectáculo, nada alentador; una alfombra escarlata decoraba macabramente el lugar, la cruenta pelea dejaba pedazos de personas como flores falleciendo a comienzos del invierno. Los gritos, amenazas y súplicas eran la única melodía que sonaba por el lugar, cómo en las peores pesadillas de las almas que han vivido esto antes. Si este era el comienzo de la pelea por Hogwarts y las energías ya estaban desgastadas, no quería ni pensar en cómo estarían esas personas que luchaban por su ideal, cuando el ataque estuviera en su punto.  
  
_O cuándo estuviera terminando..._  
  
Después de sobreponerse a la impresión inicial, Severus estaba considerando seriamente llevarse a Harry a un lugar seguro. ¿Quién lo dejo venir?, es sólo un niño, ni si quiera debería ver esta cruel agonía, y menos participar en ella- pensó molesto.  
  
Ya estaba a punto de decir "nos vámonos Harry". Cuándo las puertas se cerraron una ves que todos estuvieran dentro.  
  
Harry bufó. Que trampa tan original. Toda luz se apagó sin previó aviso. Tenía una ligera idea de que iba a pasar a continuación.  
  
Una carcajada siniestra, fría y capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera resonó por el lugar, el cual había caído en un incómodo silencio. Toda sangrienta pelea había cesado con la carcajada. A la mayoría se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca al escucharla. Era la risa de la muerte, y todos estaban conscientes de ello.  
  
**_Lord Voldemort hacía su aparición._**  
  
- Faltan las calabazas flotantes y murciélagos para que esto sea una noche de Halloween- murmuró un poco exasperado Harry ante el inmutable silencio. Cómo si lo que hubieran esperado por fin hubiera aparecido. Aunque lo mas probable era que así fuera.  
  
Lo que es verdaderamente raro...es que no me duele la cicatriz...  
  
Su mirada esmeralda se conecto con la carmesí de su enemigo, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, deleitándose con su poder, probablemente. Todavía sentía la mirada fija en si mismo, aun cuando él había dejado de mirarle hacía un corto periodo de tiempo..  
  
- _Hola Harry_- saludó Voldemort en parsel, conciente de lo que esas simples palabras lograrían.  
  
El silencio fue quebrado por los gritillos de terror que emitieron los estudiantes y algunos profesores (los mortifagos ni se inmutaron pues estaban muy acostumbrados a oír a su amo hablar en esta única lengua. Harry el cual había entendido las palabras como si estuvieran hablando normalmente y Dumbledore el cual estaba pensando en alguna ridícula estrategia para lograr sacar a sus alumnos de ese tremendo aprieto).  
  
- _¿Te gusta llamar la atención verdad?-_ preguntó enojado Harry, en el mismo idioma que su emisor. No quería parecer un imbécil gritándole ; "¡Te gusta llamar la atención verdad!" y que lo miraran raro. Aunque ahora igual lo estaban mirando raro...pero ese no era el punto.

Los oyentes voltearon a ver a Harry con evidente sorpresa y temor (sí incluso los mortifagos). Casi todos habían olvidado que el chico dorado podía hablar la lengua de las serpientes. Toda la atención estaba dividida entre Voldemort y Harry. El mal y el bien. La oscuridad la luz. La perdición la salvación.  
  
- _Es muy divertido ver como se sorprenden por algo tan trivial como hablar_- explicó divertido el Dark Lord.  
  
-_Hablar parsel querrás decir_- rectificó Harry.  
  
- _Deberías agradecerme el haberte dado ese don....  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que fuiste tú?  
  
- Investigué, ahora se todo sobre tu vida  
  
- A sí....¿cómo qué?- preguntó despectivo Harry  
  
- Pues que vivías con tus tíos, los Durlesy. Tus padres murieron asesinados y que estudias en Hogwarts... - informó orgulloso._

_- ¬¬U Heeemm...oye...  
  
- Tus mejores amigos se llaman Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley...  
  
_- _Oye..._  
  
-_ ¡¡Estas en la casa Gryffindor!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡OYE!!!  
  
- Ha? ¿estás sorprendido?...sí se lo que me vas a preguntar ¿cómo se tanto sobre tu vida?..pues...  
  
- De hecho te iba a preguntar...  
_  
_-...tengo mis fuentes secretas que me informan de todos tus movimientos....  
  
- ¿Un diario?  
  
- S  
  
- ¿Dónde han salido títulos como que estoy loco y soy peligroso?  
  
- Sí O.o  
  
- Ese es el diario el Profeta...- explicó exasperado Harry  
  
- ¡Pues por algo es una fuente de información!  
  
_- _Todo el mundo mágico lo sabe...  
  
- ¡¡Bueno ya!!!...no importa...-_ Voldemort estaba comenzando a enojarse. ¿qué se creía ese pituso para tomarlo como idiota?.  
  
- _Por cierto ¿Por qué te decidiste a atacar Hogwarts?-_ quiso saber Harry. 

-_El que nada arriesga nada gana_- sonrió misteriosamente.

- _Andamos filosóficos ¿he?_  
  
Voldemort sólo se limitó a volver a sonreír. Con su varita hizo un desconocido movimiento a los ojos de Harry y a puntó hacia este. Harry cerró los ojos, preparado para cualquier maldición dolorosa que le llegaría....  
Y esperó...  
Y siguió esperando...  
  
- Abre los ojos Potter...  
  
Nada había pasado. Por lo menos nada a los ojos de Harry.  
  
Voldemort conjuró un hechizo que obligo a Harry a caminar unos pasos, estaba a más de 1 metro de distancia de Snape. 

El lazo se había roto....  
  
_**Al menos temporalmente**._  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Weno pos, acá está el capitulo. Ahora sí que me perdí con la trama, cambiaron mis planes originales. Estuve pensando otro final que podría hacer que la historia durará más o durará menos . En Diciembre salgo de vacaciones (¡¡ Al fin!!!) y podré actualizar más seguido, según mi animo. Tenía este capitulo escrito hace un tiempo, pero en un cuaderno, es que las clases de matemáticas son taaan fomes TT. Más ahora que tengo que prepararme para los exámenes y nos repasan todo lo visto este año...En fin, contestaciones a los reviews....  
  
Ho demonios se me olvidaba que no tengo internet ¡¡¡¡maldito VTR!!!!! Grr...  
Todavía nu puedo subir el capi TT...  
  
(2 hras dps)  
  
Ahora sí :  
  
**Devil Lady Hitokiri:**  
  
¿Se aman?...que extraño, yo no sabía eso y eso que yo toy escribiendo el fic ToT. Pues tito Voldy planea muchísimas cosas (MUAJAJAJA), te dejo sus planes para tu imaginación...si quieres me dices que crees que planea .  
  
**Samara-Snape:**  
  
Bueno, este es 2 páginas más largo . De hecho es el más largo de todos los anteriores. A mi tb el colegio me tiene hostigada, odio Noviembre, vienen los exámenes y miles de estupideces más. A demas me encanta meterme en obras extras y cosas de Taekwondo, a si que ando un poco atareada, pero en clases de matemáticas tengo tiempo para escribir en el cuaderno, lastima que me de tanta flojera pasarlo al pc.  
  
**Luzy Snape:**  
  
Bueno, de hecho los sentimientos todavía no se forman muy...digamos, coherentemente. Tal ves Severus sea el primero en darse cuenta, no por nada es el mayor. Voldemort, pues, sí tiene planes, auqnue podrían cambiar.  
  
**BlackLady-AoD:**  
  
¿Acción?, pues a partir de este capitulo, MASACREEEEE!!!! Jojo, aunque mi instinto me dice que tu quieres otra clase de accion ¿he?. ¿Qué no soy capaz de hacerle nada a nuestros personajes? ¿Estas segura? Jeje...la duda es saludable para tu cabeza.  
  
**Nakuru Tsukishiro:**  
  
¿Tu crees que a Snape le va a hacer falta tiempo para pensar?, va ha tener mucho tiempo...si es que sigo el hilo de mis nuevas ideas. Hay que esperar a mis vacaciones para no atrasarme tanto y escribir mas, el hocio me maneja xD. De hecho comenze otro fic, pero no lo he subido. Cuando tenga artos capis los subo a ver como le va...  
  
**Cerdo Volador:  
**  
Quiero beber tu sangre . Pobre de ti, debes estar muy absorbido. Si pues tito Voldy ataca Hogwarts verdad? Como dijo el mismo; "el que anda arriesga nada gana", se volvio filosofico el pobre, y como que algo le afecto la cabeza en este fic...anda medio raro  
  
**Anna Potter:**  
  
Pues si hacia tiempo no actualizaba...y esta ves me paso lo mismo ¿me demore mas o menos que la ves anterior?, diganmelo ustedes y culpen al colegio (pa variar)...  
  
**Niea:**  
  
Sorry por tardar tanto TT de nuevo jeje Pues Snape estara un tiempo ocupado como para divagar....aunque Harry....puede que tenga un tiempito libre...  
  
**Mirug:**  
  
bueno....aca lo segui...¡¡¡no me acuses con tu madre!!!, creeme a veces se ponen fieras... gracias por la presión, a veces se necesita (no es que quiera que me pasen presionando) aunque ahora que se acerca el final del curso...  
  
**Jean-Kate:**  
  
Bueno...graxias Espero te haya gustado este capi  
  
**selene salamander:**  
  
¡¡¡toda una Slytherin!!! Y de corazon ...bueno...aunque a veces...nu nada  
  
**Marla:**  
  
Acá esta la actualización ¡¡¡¡disfrutala!!!  
  
Chauuu!!!! Nos leeremos ;).


	13. Capturado

LAZOS IRROMPIBLES

**Summary:** Un hechizo hecho correctamente por Neville puede cambiar drásticamente la vida de Harry y Severus. Slash.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Rowling, yo solo los uso para entretención ajena y propia :D

**Autora: **Anita Puelma alias Maniatica Lovegood  
**  
Nota de la Autora: **Disculpen por la demora que al parecer se está haciendo costumbre , pero es que mi compu estuvo una semana en reparación y cuando me lo entregaron había salido de vacaciones y me puse a hacer otros dos fics que acabo de publicar;  
1) **_Solo quería hacer un mandado_ **   
2) **_Un año diferente_**   
Eso solo propaganda sana xD**  
**Y quería hacer mención de cierta actitud extraña en el capitulo anterior de un conocido Dark Lord...es que, bueno...quería poner algo de humor saludable en los últimos capítulos, ya que...pues...estos no serán muy alegres . , y eso es mucho decir , ahora sin más comentarios ¡A LEER!  
**  
CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS  
Nakuru Tsukishiro:** Bueno Voldemort es capaz de mucho contal de saber más sobre su enemigo como podrás ver...xD. Wenop, espero que este capi te guste.  
**Cerdo Volador:** Bueno ¡ya! no seguiré absorbiendo tu sangre, hehe. Me compre leche con chocolate, pero te diré que tu sangre está más rica . . Jaja, muy interesante la pelea, aunque igual fue medio delirio, necesitaba un poco de incoherencia  
**Marla:** Jeje, me he demorado lo mismo, creo...UU. ¿Y qué pasaría si te digo que sí ha pasado por mi mente matar a Severus? jojo...pero...no diré más.  
**BlackLady-AoD:** Es que tenía que empezar a matar a gente...Y si Voldemort últimamente está muy tenebroso xD, me asusta mxo!. Cuando termine la historia me lanzaré a un río.  
**Mirug:**No es que me gusten que me presionen...pero un poco de presión no le hace mal a nadie XD. Y dale saludos a tu madre de mi parte, hehe.  
**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** Pues weno, todo Lord tiene sus momentos de delirios y todo héroe tiene que soportar las incoherencias de su enemigo...xD, aunque este capi cada uno se tomo mejor su papel como podrás ver .  
**Samara-Snape**: Gracias al cielo yo ya salí de vacaciones, por eso me puse a hacer otros fics ( Solo quería hacer un mandado y Un año diferente, la propaganda no hace mal xD)...ahora puedo dormir...y dormir...zzzzzzz..  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
zzzz....Sorry...xD Weno lo de lo largo va según mi inspiración.

**Nombre Capitulo: **Capturado

_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voldemort conjuró un hechizo que obligo a Harry a caminar unos pasos, estaba a más de 1 metro de distancia de Snape. _

_El lazo se había roto....  
_

**_Al menos temporalmente_**

- ¡Que siga la batalla!- gritó Voldemort. Y a continuación los mortifagos empezaron a lanzar hechizos a sus desprevenidos oponentes. Muchos cayeron.

Snape se puso a mirar a todas partes en busca de Harry, el cual al oír las palabras de Voldemort se había puesto en marcha para hacer lo que llevaba un tiempo planeando inconscientemente hacer. Buscar venganza.

- Demonios...- murmuró Snape al ver a Harry peleando con Bellatrix. Sabía que algo así ocurriría. Pero no pudo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos ya que se vio atacado por un mortifago y así el mismo empezó su batalla.

- ¡Jaja!, vamos bebe Potter ¿no sabes hacer nada más?- se rió Bellatrix ante un inútil intento de Harry para quitarle la varita- eres igual de fracasado que mi primo- mencionó con crueldad.

- ¡CRUCIO!- rugió Harry, enfurecido y odiando a Bellatrix más que nunca. Esperaba que esa ves si le resultara la maldición.

El hechizo impactó a Bellatrix, la cual chilló y cayó al suelo retorciéndose, pero la maldición no parecía afectarle o causarle el dolor que Harry quería que sintiera. Que pagara por todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, que pagara por ser una traidora, que pagara por haber matado a su padrino, Sirius Black.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó Bellatrix esta ves sintiendo como la maldición aumentaba en intensidad, era un dolor insoportable, era igual de poderoso al que se veía sometida a veces por haber cometido un error...era igual al cruciatus de su señor.

La maldición paro. Harry estaba jadeando, por algún extraño motivo se sentía cansado. Era la primera ves que sentía tanto odio por una persona, la primera ves que quería y se sentía con valor para matar a una persona. Era ahora o nunca- se dijo.

- Avada Kedavra- dijo con vos firme y potente. El rayo de luz verde, a los ojos de Harry se demoraba más de lo necesario en llegar a su objetivo. Era lento. Daba la impresión de que le estaba dando la posibilidad a Bellatrix de escapar, de hacerse aun lado. Pero no lo hizo. La maldición llego a su objetivo y Harry se sintió tranquilo, un paz terrorífica se extendió en su cuerpo. Había asesinado por primera ves, pero lo más importante...

Había vengado a su padrino.

Un aplauso se escuchó entre todo el griterío. Lord Voldemort estaba aplaudiendo y sonreía cínicamente, nunca pensó que Harry Potter se atreviera a matar a su más leal mortifaga, jamás pensó que Harry Potter fuera capaz de matar. Esto hacía al contrincante más interesante, era hora de cumplir la profecía. Morir o vivir. Perder o vencer. Todo se decidiría con esa última batalla. Pero...esa última batalla entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter no se celebraría en Hogwarts, esta batalla era algo personal...tenía que ser especial.

- A si que, ¿tu primer asesinato, he Potter?- preguntó el Lord, sin la necesidad de una respuesta.

- Tú sabes que sí- afirmó Harry, sintiéndose muy maduro de repente. Era la hora de SU batalla final.

- Te doy una última oportunidad Potter, únete a mi y juntos gobernaremos- le tendió la mano.

Harry rió.

- Ya sabes mi respuesta, _Tom- _dijo esto último suavemente, como un siseo casi inaudible. Pero Voldemort lo escuchó perfectamente.

- Crucio- El hechizo dio en Harry el cual no se esperaba una maldición tan potente, pero haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano, evitó gritar. Se retorció, sí, pero no gritó. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

- Si así lo deseas, Harry- concluyó el Dark Lord, mientras levantaba la maldición- tendrás el mismo final que tu padres- agregó- ¡_cadenous!-_ Harry sintió como si algo invisible se le enrollara en el cuerpo y lo jalara hacia donde estaba Voldemort. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Cuando estaba a un palmo de chocar con Voldemort, dejó de ser arrastrado y lo que sea que lo había amarrado ya no lo controlaba, iba a echarse para atrás, cuándo la mano del Lord se cerró sobre su brazo y lo pegó a él. Voldemort lo cubrió con su capa y sintió como era trasladado a otro lugar. Probablemente a la guarida del Lord.

- ¡no!- gritó Severus, maldiciendo mentalmente a todos al ver que Harry había sido trasportado a quién sabe donde. Esto estaba mal. Muy mal.

- ¡Harry!- al parecer no había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de la repentina desaparición de Harry. Hermione la cual estaba a espaldas de Ron combatiendo con un mortifago, había gritado aterrada al ver que El Innombrable se había llevado a su amigo. Pero ese despiste le costo muy caro. Demasiado caro.

- Avada Kedavra- El rayo mortal de luz verde dio en la sorprendida muchacha de cabellos castaños enmarañados y sin oportunidad de decir sus últimas palabras cayó. Estaba muerta.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó Ron desesperado. No podía estar pasando. Hermione muerta. Su amiga muerta. Sus ojos se empezaron a empañar involuntariamente y perdió el sentido de la realidad por unos momentos, unos momentos que su contrincante aprovechó para maldecidlo con la maldición cruciatus. Ron se retorció y volvió bruscamente a la realidad, no podía permitirse debilidad, aunque porque dentro su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en miles de pedazos tenía que seguir peleando hasta la muerte. Esperaba que Harry estuviera bien. Claro está que él no sabía que Harry ahora estaba en manos del Dark Lord, muy pocos lo sabían, pues cada uno estaba pendiente de su propia vida. Y los que no, les esperaba un destino parecido al de Hermione. Así son las guerras. Hay quien vive y quien no. Cada quién tiene que estar pendiente de si mismo.

_Sólo hay que pensar en uno mismo y olvidar a los demás..._

(En la fortaleza de Voldemort)

-Bienvenido a tu cementerio, Potter- El aterrizamiento desequilibró un poco a Harry y cayó al suelo al lado del Lord, el cual sonreía malévolamente. Desde la perspectiva baja todo parecía grande y aterrador, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar en un momento tan crucial de su vida. Se levantó y vio lo que era la fortaleza de su peor enemigo.

La verdad es que se desilusionó, siempre pensó que la fortaleza donde habitaría Voldemort sería de un tamaño impotente, se imaginaba una mansión. Pero lo que tenía en frente era como una casa muggle abandonada, sí era tenebrosa pero...no lo encontraba estilo "Lord Voldemort". Y lo más extraño era que estaba en una carretera, y si uno pasaba en auto pensaría que en esa casa vivían unos mendigos que se ganaban la vida cultivando trigo. ¡Hasta la casa de los Dudleys era más decente!.

- No es lo que esperabas ¿verdad?- Voldemort había estado pendiente de cada una de las reacciones de Harry y había el visto la desilusión dibujarse en su cara- En todo caso no te quedarás acá mucho tiempo- insinuó haciendo que Harry recordara el por que estaba en ese lugar. Se dio cuenta de que su varita estaba en manos del Lord.

-No queremos que pase lo mismo que en mi resurrección- explicó Voldemort mientras rompía la varita por la mitad bajo la mirada estupefacta de Harry. ¡Le había roto la varita!. ¡Su varita!, se alegraba de no haberle puesto nombre. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, sin varita era prácticamente un muggle. Muggle. Eso le dio una idea.

¡PUF! (Nta: jaja, sorry no pude evitarlo)

Le pegó un combo en la cara de serpiente a Voldemort, el cual al parecer tenía la piel delicada pues no tardo en formársele un moretón. Se preguntaba cuántos segundos más podría durar con vida (Harry se preguntó a si mismo) después de haber hecho eso.

Voldemort se quedó con la mano en la mejilla lastimada, como hipnotizado. Harry Potter le había golpeado ¡A él! ¡Al GRAN Lord Voldemort!. Un mocoso décadas más joven que él lo había lastimado más de lo que lo habían lastimado sus enemigos. Sintió como la rabia de apoderaba de su ser y lo cegaba. ¿Qué se creía ese maldito enano para lastimarlo a él?

**_Esta se las iba a pagar_**

( En Hogwarts)

- ¡Todos los heridos que puedan valerse por si mismos por favor tengan la amabilidad de acompañar a la profesora Sinistra a la enfermería!- anunció Dumbledore una ves el último mortifago había caído, al parecer sin su amo no eran tan competentes.

- Profesor Dumbledore...- Flitwick intentaba acaparar la atención del destrozado director.

_  
- _¡Los que no tienen heridas graves lleven a sus compañeros que estén inconscientes!- volvió a anunciar Dumbledore, sin escuchar lo que el profesor Fliwick le tenía que decir- ¡Profesora Sinistra por favor lleve a los alumnos!.

- Albus...-

- ¿Sí, Flitwick?- preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

- La profesora Sinistra está muerta, Albus- informó con pesadumbre el pequeño profesor, mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sacaba su sombrero (Nta: no recuerdo haberle puesto sombrero antes...)

- Maldición- masculló entre dientes. Casi todo su profesorado había fallecido en la batalla.

-¡Albus le dije, le advertí que esto iba a suceder!- La voz chillona de la profesora Trelawney sobresaltó a los dos profesores.

Bueno, casi todo su profesorado _competente_ había fallecido- pensó Albus desanimado.

-¡Albus!, ¡Albus!-

_Y ahora qué..._

-Dime Severus- dijo Albus, sin mirarlo.

- Se lo ha llevado- dijo con la angustia impregnada en su vos, Severus.

- ¿A quien?- cuestionó Albus sin prestar verdadera atención. Estaba tan cansado.,

- A Harry- respondió Severus, pensando que algún hechizo particularmente poderoso le había dado en la cabeza al director.

- Ha Harry...- repitió desanimadamente mientras se pasaba la manos por los ojos- ¡Ha Harry!- de repente toda la información le llegó como un cubo de agua fría ¡Se habían llevado a Harry Potter!.  
_  
Esto ya se ponía más complicado._

-----------------------------------------------

¡ Se aceptan reviews con muchísimo gusto! :D  



	14. Juntos de nuevo

**Lazos Irrompibles **

**Summary:** Un hechizo hecho correctamente por Neville puede cambiar drásticamente la vida de Harry y Severus. Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de nuestra grandísima Rowling, que ya terminó el 6 libro el cual se va a publicar el 16 de Julio en ingles, del año 2005...Er...bueno no está de más informar ¿verdad? Y si no me creen:  
a) Métanse en   
b) Métanse en la pagina oficial de nuestra diosa , ojo que en la pagina en español no se ha actualizado solo en la versión inglesa (entren en la puerta misteriosa)

**Autora:** Anita Puelma alias Maniática Lovegood

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Feliz Navidad! (para las personas que si lo celebren) este es mi regalo para todos ustedes. ¿Qué? Bueno, no tengo mucho dinero para comprarle algo decente a cada uno de ustedes. A demás si no fuera Navidad probablemente me demoraría más (si, más) en actualizar. ¡Coman mucho y trasnochen!. Les mando el capi un día antes de Navidad porque supongo que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar sentados frente al pc leyendo historias (Si, si, quizás le copie esto a la Rowling...)

**Contestación a los reviews:  
**  
**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** ¿Por qué te dejo sacada de onda el capitulo anterior? S  
**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** Bueno, Harry no esta aceptando su lado Oscuro, es solo que no tuvo tiempo para meditar lo que hizo, y no lo tendrá, de eso me encargaré yo!!! MUJAJAJA. Y bueno, lo de sin varita no parece ser un gran problema...al menos al principio.  
**Asuki-chan:** ¡Yo también quiero más!  
**Alexander James Potter:** Ho, no te preocupes, Harry no sufrirá por mucho tiempo más, sonrisa macabra. Y recuerda que el todavía no sabe que Hermione esta muerta xD. ¿Crees que sea elegante que Harry mate a Voldemort y todos queden felices?...bueno, solo te diré algo yo soy Slytherin. Espero quede claro. MUAJAJAJA.  
**Chibi-Kaisie:** La verdad no recuerdo si me dejaste antes un Rev., creo que no xD. Pero puedes enviar todos los que quieras sin temor ). Y espero que te guste este capitulo.  
**Cerdo Volador:** Tu si me comprendes. Muerte es importante. Sufrimiento es necesario. Sumisión irrelevante. Y ya me puse a delirar...me hace falta tu sangre!!! Pero como estamos a unas horas de Navidad, y estoy desvelada (hice una fiesta en piyamas en mi casa y vimos las 3 pelis de Hp seguidas xD) me resistiré a bebértela...por ahora.  
**BlackLady-AoD:** ¿Mate a Hermione? ¿En serio? ¡Dios mío! ¡Soy taaaaan feliz! D. Es que me gusta matar a diestra y siniestra, no lo puedo evitar. Aunque no lo creas me dolió más lo de la varita que otra cosa. ¡Yo amaba a esa varita!, pero tenía que hacer algunos sacrificios, por el bien de la humanidad (si supieran...jojo.). ¡Jajaja! Bueno, al principio iba a arrastrar a Severus por todo el país, pero me dije que lo que lo necesitaba intacto y casi ileso. Y en lo referente a las escenas de ellos dos...¿mencione que quizá esta historia solo iba a tener 15 capítulos?...er...pues es un dato incierto. Aunque tal ves sea real. ¡Y deja mis mangas en paz! . .  
**Luzy Snape:** ¿Con que amenazándome he?. Pues para mi suerte actualicé antes de Enero, y no se si será un súper capitulo, eso queda a tu criterio . Y si que me espera un mal comienzo....muy malo y no es por las maldiciones xD

**Capítulo 14:** Juntos de nuevo (si lo sé es un poco cuático pero tengo sueño...)

-----------------------------------------------------

-Ha Harry...- repitió desanimadamente mientras se pasaba la manos por los ojos- ¡Ha Harry!- de repente toda la información le llegó como un cubo de agua fría ¡Se habían llevado a Harry Potter!.

_Esto ya se ponía más complicado. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Moriré de la forma más espantosa y cruel posible- eso fue lo primero que pensó Harry al ver los ojos crispados por la furia de su futuro asesino. Se preguntaba que habría con su cadáver una ves muerto. ¿Lo prestaría para alguna clase de ritual satánico como único objetivo el que no pudiera descansar tranquilo incluso en el más allá? ¿ o lo ataría en la torre de Astronomía para ser objeto de burla de los Slytherin?.

En una milésima de segundo pensó en todas las cosas lindas que había vivido; cuando le informaron que era un mago. La primera ves que había montando una escoba. La amistad que tenía con Ron y Hermione. Su beso con Cho Chang. Todos los años que ganó el...es decir la casa Gryffindor la copa. Cuándo veía a Snape dormir...

Momento. Detengan la cinta. ¿Ver dormir a Severus Snape era algo placentero que había tenido su vida? ¿¡Ver dormir a Severus? Cierto que ahora tenía buena relación con el hombre pero de hay a considerar que verlo dormir era un momento hermoso que había que conservar en un cuadro...tenía que aclarar esos pensamientos. Y para eso necesitaba estar vivo y sin Voldemort planeando como matarlo de la forma más dolora y humillante, como en esos momentos.

¡No voy a morir!

¡No quiero morir!

¡No necesito morir!

¡Quiero vivir!

Esa fue la conclusión apresurada a la que había llegado Harry al enterarse de que tenía algo que hacer si sobrevivía a ese encuentro. Necesitaba saber que demonios sentía por Severus Snape. Y si su vida era tan patética como para intentar sobrevivir solamente para saber eso pues ¡será patética su vida! ¿qué le iba a hacer?

Pero ahora habían cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Como por ejemplo; el hecho de que el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo se estaba abalanzando hacia él con toda intención de ahorcarlo, mutilarlo, matarlo.

Quizá la rabia terminó por cegar su razón- pensó esperanzado Harry mientras recibía en la cara un puñetazo que casi lo deja sin conciencia.

- ¡Nadie! ¡Pero nadie me golpea sin sufrir una muerte lente y dolorosa!- gritó fuera de sí Voldemort mientras se tiraba sobre el delgado cuerpo de Harry y empezaba a golpearlo sin misericordia, al parecer se había olvidado de que era un mago y de que tenía dos varitas a su disposición y que con una cierta maldición imperdonable podría lograr hacer sufrir a Harry el quíntuple sin el, gastar sus pálidas y largas manos.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts

- ¿¡ Que Harry qué!?- Preguntó un histérico Ron Weasley. No iba a perder a Harry también

- ¿Estás sordo Weasley?- contestó Severus, hostigado de que su alumno le preguntara 5 veces lo mismo- ¡Harry está en manos Del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!- explico por quinta ves.

- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo de donde sea que este!- exigió Ron, con un brillo de locura en sus ojos- ¡Harry tiene que volver a Hogwarts!- terminó con la vos quebrada.

No podía perder a su mejor amigo, sería muy cruel. Sentía un vacío en su corazón por la perdida de Hermione, un vacío irremediable, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Hermione, o tal ves si. Ahora eso no importaba ¡Por que estaba muerta!, jamás podría escuchar denuevo su vos regañándolo por dejar los deberes a última hora, decirle que era un irresponsable: Nunca más habrían aventuras "del trio". Sería el dúo, y eso si es uqe Harry sobrevivía. Le costaba mucho mantener la esperanza. Pero ¿no era Harry la única persona que a pesar de el peligro que este pasando, sale vivo? ¿no es Harry Potter el-ninó-que-vivió? ¿no es Harry Potter la persona que más veces se ha enfrentado a Lord Voldemort y ha sobrevivido para contarlo?. No iba a perder a su mejor amigo, estaba seguro. No PODÍA perderlo...se preguntaba si es que Harry estaba enterado de la muerte de Hermione.

- Llorar no lo salvará- dijo Severus, el cual había estado mirando al pelirrojo. Comprendía por lo que estaba pasando pero el sabía que llorando no conseguiría nada más que incrementar la angustia de todos. Por favor que Harry esté bien. El supo que sentía algo más que un amor paterno por el chico cuando vio como se lo llevaba Voldemort. Tenían que rescatarlo a si sea lo último que....  
¿Qué demonios?

¿Era su ilusión o de repente sentía un enorme tirón?

¡Pum!

Se había golpeado con la puerta del Gran Comedor. Sentía un dolor indescifrable , como si tuviera atado muchas cuerdas en el cuerpo y lo estuvieran jalando. Entonces recordó.

El Lazo

- ¡Albus!- gritó desesperando, todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a la puerta, y le dolía todo el cuerpo- ¡El Lazo! – explicó entre quejidos ante la mirada de asombro del director.

- Ten cuidado Severus- fue lo único que dijo el director, con una sonrisa un tanto resignada. Esperaba que si Severus lograra estar con Harry, ambos salieran vivos de donde sea que fueran a parar.

Severus miró confundido al director, preguntándose porque diantre le había dicho eso. Era imposible que llegara hacia donde sea que estuviera Voldemort con Harry, probablemente moriría en el camino y Harry y él quedarían libres del lazo. Pero nada puso haberlo preparado para lo que ocurrió.

Sintió como era succionado y desaparecía del gran comedor.

Todo era confusión. No podía pensar.

Sintió como caía en algo duro. El olor a césped inundó su olfato. Le tomó unos minutos comprender que estaba tirado en algún suelo. Entonces escuchó unos gritos, muy cerca suyo, de hecho demasiado cerca.

Abrió los ojos.

Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort estaban tirado en el suelo, golpeándose a muerte. ¿Qué acaso se había olvidado de que eran magos y existían las varitas?. Bueno quizá Harry sí era capaz de eso pero, ¿El Lord oscuro?.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Lo cual era bueno, suponía él.

- ¡Te odio!- escuchó que decía Harry, mientras le asestaba un golpe en el abdomen a Tom.

- ¡Siempre estropeas todos mis planes!-Esta ves Voldemort golpeó en el pecho a Harry.

- ¡Asesino!

- ¡Mocoso impertinente!.

Eso sí era digno de ver-pensó confundido Severus. Era demasiado extraño. Pero no tenía ánimos de analizar el asunto. A unos 5 metros más allá habían dos varitas tiradas, una partida por la mitad, ¿quizás era de Voldemort y por eso recurría a la violencia muggle?. Estiró su cuerpo. Tenía la varita a sólo un metro de distancia, pero si se movía más, corría el riesgo de que el Innombrable se diera cuenta de su presencia.

_El que no arriesga, no gana_

Se estiró, sintió como las "cuerdas" lo tiraban ara atrás, pero no con tanta fuerza. Ahora Harry era el que estaba siendo arrastrado. Pero estaba tan adolorido...en medio de la inconsciencia que no se dio cuenta. Pero Voldemort sí. Y solamente por él supo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Severus!- gruñó. Y con un movimiento de muñeca la varita fue a parar en su mano para terror de Harry y Severus. Sobre todo de este último, el cual todavía no había asimilado que iba a morir, y no estaba medio-inconsciente como Harry.

- ¡Expelliarmus!- Severus fue rápido he intentó quitarle la varita. Pero Voldemort no es el mago más temido del mundo mágico por nada.

- ¡Protego! ¡Accio Varita!

- ¡Escudo!

Y así fue como empezó una batalla entre ellos dos. Mientras Harry al no sentirse amenazado (no estaba muy conciente de nada) dejo que la inconsciencia le ganara. Dejando a Snape solo en la batalla, por el momento.


	15. Prisioneros

**LAZOR IRROMPIBLES**

**Autora**: Anita Puelma alias Amy Etchard

**Summary:** Un hechizo hecho correctamente por Neville puede cambiar drásticamente la vida de Harry y Severus. Slash.

**Disclaimer**: No soy Rowling, solo soy una niña que esta apurada escribiendo porque quiere irse a Algarrobo!!! .

**Notas de la autora:** Sorry por el atraso (para variar), pero como estoy de vacaciones, aunque supuestamente debería escribir más rápido, he salido con mis amigas, dormido y disfrutado. Pero al menos ya sé como terminará la historia D. Tengo los apuntes del final hechito y todo, solo me falta los detalles . Y el 1 de Febrero me voy a Algarrobo hasta el 15. Solo para que sepan. Si leen entre líneas en los rev, quizá puedan deducir que pasará en el próximo capitulo.

**Contestación reviews:**  
**Drew Potter de Malfoy1:** Sipes el pobre Severus tuvo que pelear solo y no salió muy bien parado al parecer. Es que los fieles vasallos de Padre Voldie llegaron en el momento clave .  
**BlackLady-AoD:** ¿Lo encontraste divertido? Pues acuérdate de esa risa, porque no te va a durar mucho xD. Quizá este capi tenga una que otra cosa chistosa...pero el siguiente (que será el último o penúltimo) no será muy chistoso. Creo, aunque siempre puedo cambiar de opinión. ¡La pasé genial en las vacaciones! ¡Tengo compu nuevo D! Y tome champañita (aunque como no me gusta la terminé tirando a las plantas).  
Y respecto a tu otro rew... ¿Por qué tanto llanto? ¿Qué acaso has leídos mis apuntes para el final de Lazos Irrompibles o ?. Y bueno, todo lo que aparezca desde ahora en adelante en mi fic ¡Lo dejo bajo responsabilidad de mis instintos Slytherin!  
**Chibi-Kaisie:** ¡Las vacaciones están para disfrutarlas! ¡Para salir y morirse bajo el sol!, estoy en proceso de broncearme pero mi piel se queda igual de blanca TT.  
**Nakuru Tsukishiro**: Bueno, no quise escribir la pelea. Aunque quizá haga un bonus (cosa que dudo muchísimo) . Pero lo importante es saber que Snape perdió porque los mortífagos llegaron a tiempo para salvar a su señor. Y...respecto a tu teoría, pues sus sentimientos no es lo que los mantiene unidos XD. Es solo magia , que cursi sería poner; _"Albus se levantó de su asiento y los miró a través de sus lentes de media luna. Severus y Harry estaban expectantes, pues esta respuesta iba a ser la más importante de sus vidas.  
- Ustedes permanecen unidos por sus sentimientos, se quieren demasiado como para permitir que el otro este separado- la respuesta sorprendió demasiado a sus receptores, aunque estaban felices de que sus sentimientos fueran tan profundos..."_  
¡Pero que cursi! . , aunque sería divertido ponerlo... ¡Pero no me hagas cambiar de ideas que ya tengo mi final listo, aunque podría hacer otro opcional....  
**TercySScloe:** Ahora vas sabiendo lo que pasa a los pobres hombre. ¿La encuesta para ver si es Slah? ¡Pero si eso fue en el primer capitulo! Y ganó la opción de que fuera slash en todo caso...Y perdóname por matar a Hermione, pero ahórrate las amenazas para el otro capi .  
**bellatrixcharmed**: ¡Claro que continuaré la historia! Si estamos en el final, sería una tragedia no seguirla UU. Y estoy seguro que mi espíritu sentiría muchos remordimientos, muchos, muchos!!!

Capitulo 15: **Prisioneros**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sabía que tenía uno u otro hueso roto o fracturado pero...¿Qué pudo haberle provocado todo ese dolor?. Entonces recordó el ataque que había sufrido Hogwarts y como Voldemort lo había llevado hacía su guarida, que había resultado ser una casa en medio de una carretera, y como él con su peor enemigo arreglaban sus cuentas pasadas a base de golpes. Siempre pensó que si iba a morir iba a ser por alguna causa mágica o algo así, pero jamás por una pelea muggle. Aunque fue una pelea muggle sin comparación, debía admitir que el Dark Lord golpeaba muy bien para su edad, aunque eso no era lo importante ahora. Lo importante era saber que había sido de él.

Al abrir los ojos le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que albergaba el lugar, estaba en lo que parecía un calabozo o algo así, pues podía respirar el olor a podredumbre y muerte.

Estaba relativamente cómodo, sin incluir el estado de su cuerpo claro. Su cabeza estaba un poco alzada como si tuviera una especie de almohada que la sostuviera. Pero no era eso lo que impedía que su cabeza tocara el suelo sino las piernas del profesor Snape, el cual no tenía un aspecto muy agradable- daba la impresión de que le había propinado un insulto muy feo a algún hipogrifo y tenías las consecuencias plasmadas en su cuerpo y rostro- se encontraba observando a Harry fijamente como si hubiera estado esperando a que despertara (lo cual era cierto).

-¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?- le preguntó unos segundos después, como para darle tiempo a Harry para asimilar su estado y posición.

- He estado peor- contestó- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Nada muy importante, unas cuantas maldiciones lanzas por el Lord Oscuro- respondió sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Harry, el cual de estaba empezando a sentir un poco raro.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- En los calabozos del Lord

- Eso quiere decir...¿Qué nos capturó?- interrogó con pesadumbre Harry, le hubiera gustado hacer un testamento o algo por el estilo.

- Si- se limitó a responder Snape, sin ánimos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos acá?

- Unos cuántos días.

- ¿Y no nos alimentan? ¡Esto va contra los derechos!- declaró Harry indignado, intentando ponerse en pie, en vano pues le dolían mucho las piernas.

Snape rió de buena gana al oír el comentario.

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta del calabozo dejando entrar a un muy feliz Señor de las Tinieblas, estaba tan feliz que daba la impresión de que se pondría a cantar villancicos en cualquier momento, anunciando que se acercaba la Navidad.

- Hola mis queridos prisioneros- saludó alegremente mientras se acercaba a ellos. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que Snape tenías las manos atadas mágicamente, y el...pues...sin nada. Probablemente Voldemort suponía que estaba tan débil que ni podía moverse.

Snape gruñó algo como Si no hubieran llegado tus estúpidos mortífagos habría ganado .

- Vamos Snape, no seas gruñón. Pero miren Potter-me-gusta-meterme-en-problemas ha despertado ¿cómo te encuentras, hijo?- preguntó hipócritamente mientras hacía como que era una madre preocupada por la salud de su pequeño niño. La actuación no le salió muy bien en todo caso.

- ¡Nunca más me llames hijo, hijo de puta!- Masculló este en voz un tanto suave pero cargada de odio.

- Pero _hijito_-recalcó estas palabras- deberías sentirte feliz de tener a alguien que se preocupa por ti- el sarcasmo dominada a todas las palabras. Harry sintió más odio que nunca hacía ese ser.

-Te mataré- a continuación hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo por levantarse, y lo logró pero se tuvo que apoyar en la pared pues no podía conservar el equilibrio. Esto no estaba bien, uno no puede estar tan débil por una pelea de esa calibre. Es cierto que fue a muerte y todo pero no debería estar como estaba ahora.

Voldemort hizo señales negativas con un dedo y explicó con tono meloso.

- ¡Cariño, que no ves que vengo en buena fe a darte tu _remedio _diario!-

De pronto el rostro de Voldemort se tornó serio. Con un movimiento rápido inmovilizó a Harry y lo obligó a tomar un líquido que había sacado "mágicamente" de la manga de su túnica.  
En cuanto el primer trago de aquella sustancia salina fue digerido, se sintió cansado y no pudo sostenerse por más tiempo. Pero como no había terminado la poción o lo que sea que fuese aquella sustancia, el Lord fue el que lo mantuvo en pie. Cuando hubo tomado todo el líquido el Lord lo dejó caer al suelo. Inconsciente.

Severus al ver que la puerta se volvía cerrar y era libre de las cuerdas, por el momento. Tomó a Harry con delicadeza y lo puso de nuevo en su regazo. Ya sabía que era lo que le daba el Lord a su pupilo. Poción Mortífera. Muy difícil de hacer. Te mata lentamente, destrozándote por dentro y no hay cura.

_No hay cura._

_  
-¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos acá?_

_Conocía esa voz, siempre la escuchaba. Antes fría, ahora resignada. Pero por algún extraño motivo no podía reconocerla, y eso lo desesperaba._

_- No lo sé._

_Y era verdad, no lo sabía. Aunque no entendía porque había respondido eso ¿pasar tiempo donde? ¿dónde estaba? Todo estaba oscuro, pero eso no le incomodaba, era normal. Como si estuviera en su hogar. Pero había un olor agradable, aunque se percibía tristeza e impotencia. Era extraño._

_- Moriremos- dijo la voz, sin saber porque me sentí un poco molesto  
_

_-Que bueno que tengas esperanzas- le recriminé._

_- Pero me alegra morir junto a ti..._

_Tristeza, mucha tristeza...pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tanta tristeza?. Necesitaba comprender, alguien importante para él había muerto, eso lo comprendía. Pues esa tristeza ya la reconocía, y era la peor tristeza de todas. La peor._

_Y eso fue lo último que escuchó, junto con una sonrisa no feliz, ni triste. Si no armónica. Como si ya supiera que eso iba a pasar. Quizá lo sabía, pero si lo sabía ¿Por qué no lo evitó?. Empezó a escuchar más voces, o quizá era una. No importaba nada. Solo esa sonrisa._

_**Su** sonrisa.  
_

- Severus...- murmuró, pues se sentía débil. Como cada ves que abría los ojos. No lo entendía...Aunque quizá tuviera algo que ver una escena que tenía borrosa en su mente; algo salino entraba en su boca y veía a unos ojos rojos. Ojos llenos de regocijos...

-Buenos días, flojo- forzó una sonrisa. No quería que los últimos momentos de Harry fueran tan malos, no a menos que lo pudiera evitar. Pero se le rompía el corazón ver a esos ojos cada ves más opacos, cada ves más faltantes de vidas. Pero tenía que disimular, como siempre.

- Al menos ya sé donde estamos- sonrió. Ya se había acostumbrado a despertar en el regazo de Severus, y también se había acostumbrado a sentirse cada ves peor...y ese sueño. Sabía que había soñado, pero no lo recordaba. Y para ser sinceros, no tenía ánimos de recordar. No tenía ánimos de nada.

- Ya era hora que no despertaras preguntándome "donde estamos"- Severus acarició inconscientemente los mechones de pelo azabache que Harry tenía, se había vuelto una costumbre. Lo hacía siempre que Harry estaba dormido, pero ahora estaba despierto.

El gesto sorprendió mucho a Harry, más no le desagrado. Era muy agradable, pues sentía que alguien se preocupaba por él. Le agradecía mucho a Snape el hecho de estar siempre con él, aunque no tuviera otra opción, pues el Lord los tenía en calidad de rehenes . En verdad se lo agradecía. No sabía que haría sin Severus a su lado. Probablemente se volvería loco. Aunque tal ves ya estaba loco.

-Gracias- agradeció Harry

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Snape, sorprendido

- Por hacerme sentir mejor- contestó Harry mirando a los ojos para que viera que no estaba mintiendo.

Severus sonrió, una gran y hermosa sonrisa de pura felicidad. Algo que era muy escaso debido a su posición como prisionero y la inminente muerte de Harry.

- No hay de qué- dijo. Y besó a Harry.

El beso fue tan repentino que Harry simplemente se quedó quieto, sin penar en nada con los ojos abiertos como platos debido a la sorpresa. Como pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del día, sin explicación aparente, aunque Harry empezaba a formular sus teorías, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en sus sentimientos hacía Severus. La pregunta era;

¿Eso era lo que quería?

¿Se sentía bien ese beso?

¿Quería continuarlo...?

No alcanzó ni a formularse completamente la tercera pregunta cuándo se respondió "si, si quiero". Y aunque fuera raro besar a su profesor, y aunque fuera raro besar a un hombre, y aunque fuera raro besar a alguien en semejante estado, no por nada le había dicho "anormal" en sus 16 años de vida.

Y no por nada había ignorado siempre esas acusaciones.

Aunque no quería penas en lo que haría o diría Sirius si estuviera con vida.

No, mejor ni pensarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos acá?- cuestionó Severus una ves finalizado el beso, más para si mismo que para Harry. Su voz era resignada y un tanto patética.

-No lo sé- respondió Harry. Y en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación de deja vú...

**_Eso ya lo había vivido. O soñado..._ **

_----------------------------------------------_

_¡Hola mis amados lectores!. Pues como pueden apreciar este no será el último capitulo . Podría haberlo sido pero actualizaría después del 15 de Febrero y supongo que no quieren eso. En todo caso tienen MUCHOS spoilers en este capi en los "reviews" y en la misma historia. Estaré encantada de leer sus teorías ;)._


	16. La Danza del Fuego

**Lazos Irrompibles**

**Autora:** Anita Puelma alias Amy Etchard  
**Summary**: Un hechizo hecho correctamente por Neville puede cambiar drásticamente la vida de Harry y Severus. Slash.  
**Disclaimer:** Ya lo saben a si ¿Para qué repetirlo, eh?  
**Notas Autora:** El penúltimo capi (**Anita llora desconsoladamente, pero de felicidad)** ¡Al fin está terminando la historia, un gran peso de encima menos, aunque todavía queda el final P. Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capitulo. El más largo hasta ahora, aunque quizá el final resulte ser más largo D. Lo sé, quizá muchos quieren matarme, pero si me matan, no sabrán que me va a pasar al final verdad? xD. Actualicé rápido porque pasado mañana me voy y no pienso escribir en por lo menos 20 días o 15, en su defecto. A si que ¡disfruten!.  
  
**Contestación Rev:****  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: **Espero que también te guste este capi. Bueno, salvé a Harry de la poción mortífera y quizá lo salve del dementor o quizá no D. Y Snape no predice el futuro, era un sueño que tuvo Harry.  
**Chibi-Kaisie**¿Se va a morir Harry?. Eso sólo yo lo sé XD, jeje. Y bueno, Snape también estaba atrapado a si que no tiene de otra más que pasar tiempo con Harry. Respecto a la sensación de deja vú, pues Harry había soñado lo que le había preguntado Severus y lo que el le había respondido. Me sorprende que nadie se haya dado cuenta.  
**Cerdo Volador**: Mmm...de acuerdo te perdonó por no haber leído el capi 14 en su momento, pero sólo porque el capi 15 es medio sádico (y este más) . ¡Pero dame sangre mujer, no ves que necesito alimentarme para escribir! ToT. A demás Harry no ha muerto (por ahora).  
**Samara-Snape**¿Odias a Voldemort¿Lo odias por mi culpa¡Pero si yo amo a Voldemort, es mi Padre perdido. Aunque lo maté en este fic...pero ¿están seguro de que lo maté? Jojojo!. No entiendo como nadie tiene un teoría si he dejado miles de pistas en los rev anteriores...será. Jaja!...Oye por cierto yo no haré el otro capitulo (y lo digo en serio) hasta que tu me mandes un rev diciéndome que no te me vas a salir de la tele ok;)  
**Cote-granger**: Pues eso lo sabrás en el próximo capi. Y mira que fui muy buena porque tb acostumbro demorarme MESES en actualizar y ahora actualicé solo una semana dps.  
**Drew Potter de Malfoyl**: Sipes la estoy pasando muy bien en las vacaciones . ¡Yo también tengo pesadillas con el cole, deberían prohibirlo, mira que causa insomnio!. Voldemort no es malo ni Hitler ni Pinochet...solo son personas inteligentes que tienes las ideas dadas vueltas xD.  
**Luzy Snape:** Pero si me matas no vas a poder saber el final xD. A si que te recomiendo que no me mates. Creo que por mi seguridad también te voy a poner condición. No publico el final hasta que me asegures que pase lo que pase, no me vas a matar D.  
**Nakuru Tsukishiro:** Pues al final Voldemort no mató a Harry de esa forma tan aburrida . Ahora el peligro es el Dementor, o los dementores.

Nombre del capi: **La danza del Fuego  
**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos ací cuestionó Severus una ves finalizado el beso, más para si mismo que para Harry. Su voz era resignada y un tanto patética.

-No lo sé- respondió Harry. Y en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación de deja vú...

**_Eso ya lo había vivido. O soñado... _**

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(En Hogwarts, despacho del director)

¿tu crees que estén vivos Albus- La voz angustiada de Molly Weasley fue la primera en hablar en cuánto estuvo reunida toda la Orden.

- Sí- contestó ese seguro. Más de un suspiro de alivio se escuchó entre los presentes, ahora el aire era un poco más relajado pero seguía tenso, pues la esperanza mágica y Snape estaban bajo las redes de Lord Voldemort.

- Pero no tenemos idea de donde pueden estar- comentó con pesadumbre Lupin. Desde el secuestro de Harry se había vuelto retraído y desconfiado. Todas ganas de vivir permanecían con la esperanza de que Harry estuviera vivo.

- Claro que tenemos una idea- Albus sonrió, una gran y tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Las puertas del despecho se abrieron y entraron por ella, Lucius Malfoy. El cual estaba atado mágicamente y con pociones para controlar su magia, su cara reflejaba el odio por estar en esa situación. A su lado estaba Arthur Weasley, con una expresión parecida a la qué tendría una vieja sin ningún encanto al ser nominada Miss Universo.

- Acá está la idea- agregó Arthur lanzando sin ninguna delicadeza a Lucius a una silla, especialmente para el.

¿Lo trajiste, Ojoloco- interrogó Tonks

- Claro- afirmó el mientras de una pequeña cajita sacaba una botellita con algo parecido al agua ,pero que todos los presentes denominaban como veritaserum.

- El Lord Oscuro los matará a todos, de eso me encargaré yo- amenazó Lucius intentando que con sus amenazas lo soltaran. Obviamente nadie le hizo caso.

¡Abre la boquita...- dijo Tonks, riendo mientras le lanzaban hechizo inmovilizador y le echaban 5 gotitas de veritaserum, quería TODA la verdad y la iba a obtener aunque tuviera que echarle todo un frasco.

¿Tu nombre- preguntó Albus, en cuanto vio que la mirada de odio de Lucius se convertía en una vacía.

- Lucius Demian (Nta; Algo se me tenía que ocurrir...) Malfoy- contestó de inmediato, sin dejar que ninguna emoción se colara por su voz.

¿Dónde está la guarida de Voldemort- Volvió a interrogar Albus. Mientras más pronto se pusieran en acción, mejor.

¡Muy bien, todos los aurores aparecerán dentro de 10 minutos y luego de otros 10 aparecerán los de apoyo- habló Albus unos minutos después de haber escuchado las declaraciones de Lucius.

(Mientras en la guarida de Voldemort)

¡Déjenme pasar estúpidos, traigo noticias muy importante para el Lord- una gritaba mientras empujaba a cualquier cosa viva que se le cruzara en su camino, muchos de los afectados le intentaron lanzar maldiciones pero como el portador de noticias iba más veloz que un corredor profesional no tuvieron el gusto de darle.

Una vez la misteriosa persona estuvo frente a una puerta, no se dio la molestia de tocar ni nada, simplemente entró.

¡Mi Lord- chilló en cuanto puso un pie dentro

Voldemort en esos momentos estaba haciendo algo no muy digno de un Lord Oscuro, pues estaba felizmente sentado comiendo un simple pan mientras con las manos le hacía mímicas a Nagini, la cual en su idioma se reía de buena manera. El que interrumpió de esa forma lo iba a pagar, y muy caro.

¡Quién...- no alcanzó ni a formular la pregunta cuándo el visitante inoportuno lo interrumpió. Eso no se veía todos los días.

- Malfoy a dicho la ubicación de su guarida y los aurores vienen para acá en 10 minutos- dijo apresuradamente, con esa excusa se podía perdonar cualquier cosa, según él.

¡Demonios- farfulló Voldemort, pensando algo rápidamente- Muy bien Weasley, información muy valiosa. Pero nunca más entres sin tocar, te perdonaré solo por esta ves.

- Gracias mi Lord- Percy Weasley hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Aliviado de no tener que soportar ningún cruciatus ni nada por el estilo. Se preguntaba que tan cercanos podrían ser la serpiente y su Lord...

- Es hora de poner en marcha mi plan- murmuró el Lord, dejando que una gran sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro. Dio unos avisos a unos cuántos mortífagos los cuales les fueron pasando las noticias a otros mortífagos y así sucesivamente. El Lord se dirigió rápidamente a los calabozos, era hora de terminar con esto de una ves.

Severus y Harry estaban besándose de lo lindo cuándo de repente la puerta se abrió con violencia. El Lord quedó un poco choqueado con la escena, de hecho bastante choqueado...¿su enemigo y el traidor eran...er...amantes¡de haberlo sabido los hubiera torturado en la cual solo el amor sufre, lástima. Hizo el mismo movimiento de mano y varita que había hecho ya otras dos veces. Severus y Harry supieron en seguida que ya no estaban unidos...y eso solo quería decir.

- Potter, bébete esto- dijo apresuradamente el Lord teniéndole un frasco con una sustancia morada, nada muy sabrosa.

- Corriendo- dijo Harry, ni aunque le pagaran tomaba eso voluntariamente. Su voz era débil, Severus ya le había explicado lo de la poción, suponía que solo le quedaban unos dos días de vida.

¡Crucio- bramó Voldemort apuntando a Severus el cual, al estar también un poco débil no puedo evitar gritar debido a la sorpresa del ataque¿ahora sí la tomaras?

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y se la tomó de un sorbo, esperando a que algún dolor lo empezara a torturar lentamente.

Pero nada de eso pasó, en cambio se sintió renovado, como nuevo. Como si nunca hubiese tomado la poción mortífera, como si nunca hubiera estado en una celda. Se sentía simplemente, bien.

¿Ah- atinó a preguntar

- Es la cura- contestó Voldemort, dejando libre a Severus del cruciatus, por el momento al menos.

- Pero...¿Por qué- preguntó Harry, atónito.

- Ya lo verás, sígueme- Harry se iba a negar rotundamente pero al ver que la varita del Lord apuntaba significativamente a Severus, se levantó. Mantuvo una mirada desafiante hacía el Lord y postura orgullosa. No más debilidad (a menos que le dieran de nuevo la poción mortífera, claro).

Después de un rato de estar caminando por los pasillos. Harry iba al frente guiado por el Lord. Severus iba flotando, amordazado gracias a nuestro Seños Oscuro, el cual lo usaba para amenazar a Potter, si es que este se sentía muy rebelde como para acatar órdenes.  
Salieron al exterior donde había tenido su pelea anterior, el día estaba muy nublado. Perfecto para los planes del Lord.

Todos los mortífagos estaban reunidos formando un gran círculo. Harry sintió como un vacío lo acometía...era como en el cementerio...¿Voldemort no querría luchar otra vez con él verdad¿verdad?. Pero los mortífagos de un momento a otro empezaron a murmurar unas palabras, que para Harry no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

Voldemort dejó de hechizar a Snape, el cual cayó al suelo y se vio libre de las ataduras. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Voldemort ya había arrastrado a Harry a la mitad del círculo junto con él. Y solo cuándo el Lord dijo Que comience pudo ver como un gran escudo se formaba protegiéndolo a él y a Harry se cualquier intromisión del exterior.

- Toma- Voldemort le lanzó una varita- ahora no te salvará el Prior Incantatiem.

¡Todo esto para volver a luchar- afirmó Harry, sorprendido.

- Exacto, es hora de demostrar quién es el más poderoso ¿no crees, Harry?. A demás tendrás a toda la Orden de Fénix mirando tu muerte, sin poder hacer nada- rió

- Eres un obsesivo- declaró Harry, mientras observaba la varita. No sabía si le iba a funcionar, conociendo al lord¡Lumos- dijo, y para su sorpresa funcionaba tan bien como su difunta varita.  
Se escucharon muchos plop, y aparecieron miembros de la Orden del Fénix, los cuales iban a empezar a atacar a los mortífagos, pero se vieron imposibilitados por una extraña magia que les impedía atacarlos. Al ver que no podían atacarlos, iban a emprender la retirada, pero les llamó la atención el gran círculo y vieron para su horror que Voldemort y Harry estaban dentro. Esperando.

- Maldita sea...- masculló Dumbledore que había aparecido en ese momento y estaba observando el gran escudo. No tardó mucho en ponerse en acción, intentando hacer desaparecer el escudo, lo cual no era imposible pero para cuándo lo lograràya habría un ganador en la batalla.

- Muy bien, ahora estamos todos...¡Crucio!.

Harry quién no esperaba que el empezara el duelo en esos momentos, no pudo evitar recibir la maldición. No pudo privarse de gritar, pues el dolor es tanto que uno no sabe que es lo que pasa, pierde la noción del tiempo, no sabe quién es, no sabe que hacer, más que gritar.  
- Cómo ven-dijo mirando a Dumbledore más que a nadie más- este niño de acá no me puede derro...

¡Desmiaus- interrumpió Harry. El Lord por poco y no puede evitar el ataque.

¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, Potter- se burló¡Cortius- contraatacó

- Que demonios...¡Ay- gimió Harry al ver que pequeños cortes empezaban a aparecer por su cara y brazos.¡Incendio!

- Escudo¡Inom...- no alcanzó a terminar el hechizo.

¡CRUCIO- gritó Harry, deseando con todas su fuerzas dañar al Lord, tal y como le había enseñado Bellatrix. Voldemort no pudo evitar el hechizo esta vez, gritó, sí, pero mucho menos que Harry. Estaba perplejo más que nada, nunca pensó que ese chiquillo se atreviera a atacarlo con un cruciatus, y él, que tan humildemente había empezado suavecito.

- Valla, nunca pensé que te atrevieras a usar una maldición prohibida- comentó el Lord una ves se hubo recuperado del ataque- Con esas nos vamos, eh- amenazó¡Expelliarmus- atacó, si bien Harry estaba formando un escudo atacó nuevamente¡Inmontus!

Harry al verse atacado tan seguido no pudo evitar el segundo hechizo, el cual se fue directamente hacía su cicatriz y como que esta lo absorbió. Esperó. No pasaba nada. El Lord simplemente sonreía, una sonrisa macabra y siniestra.

¿Para qué era ese hechizo- a penas terminó de formular esa pregunta el Lord ya la estaba respondiendo.

- Para esto, Harry- y conjuró un crucio, pero sin apuntar a Harry.

Fue el dolor más grande que jamás había sentido. Era cierto que era un crucio, pero era como si te lo lanzaran por dentro, como si tus órganos recibieran la maldición. En ves de por fuera por dentro. En la cicatriz se concentraba la mayoría del dolor, antes de caer en la inconsciencia el Lord retiró la maldición.

- Verás, Harry. El hechizo que te lancé anteriormente era para que no te pudieras defender de ninguno de mis hechizos. Te puedo lanzar un Avada fácilmente y tu no sabrás ni qué te atacó. Creo que eso me deja como ganador seguro, pero me gustaría que hicieras tu último intento- ofreció el Lord. Harry sentía un cosquilleo de felicidad inmensa, la felicidad del Lord al tenerlo prácticamente a su merced- Ni si quiera te puedes defender de mi Imperius¡Imperius!.  
Harry sintió la conocida sensación de paz, de estar libre, pero mil veces más intestificada. Era mucho más relajante.

Estoy conciente de que usted es el mago más poderoso de nuestra época escuchó una voz en su cabeza.>

- Estoy conciente de que usted es el mago más poderoso de nuestra época- recitó Harry

Por favor, me sentiré honrado de morir en sus manos, Mi Lord> volvió a escuchar.

no lo digas>... un voz casi inexistente intentó resistirse. Sin éxito, claro.

- Por favor...me sentiré...honrado...de morir...en sus manos- se notaba que intentaba poner resistencia- Mi Lord- dijo, derrotado.

Mis padres eran unos imbéciles si pensaban que podrían con usted>

<¡NO!>

Dilo...>

No...>

<¡DILO!>

- Mis...padres...- no, no, no. Pensaba Harry con todas sus fuerzas- ...eran...unos...no, no...- bien, empezaba a tener dominio de nuevo sobre si mismo- ...imbéciles...-no completamente-...¡No!...¡No!...si pensaban...no quiero!...que...podrían con...¡NUNCA- sentía como sus mejillas se iban humedeciendo- usted...-finalizó y se sintió horrible. Se vio liberado de la maldición Imperius y se dio cuenta de que le habían caído lágrimas. ¿Cómo no puedo resistirse?. Cayó al suelo patéticamente ¿Iba a morir así?...¿En esa total humillación?. No quería mirar a nadie.

Pero no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y vio como unos ojos rojos, llenos de regocijo lo miraban. El Lord estaba en frente de él, a su misma altura. Casi sin pensarlo tomó la varita y empezó a decir el hechizo mortal.

¡AVADA KEDABVRA- bramó. El rayo de luz verde se dirigió hacía el Lord el cual al pensar que Harry estaba muy debilitado emocionalmente hablando no se había preparado para eso. Antes de que el hechizo le diera de lleno, murmuró ahora .

Cuándo el hechizo lo alcanzó, el escudo se rompió y aparecieron millones de dementores que empezaron a luchar contra los aurores. Severus se estaba abriendo paso para ir hacía donde Harry, pero estaba muy débil y cayó al suelo, nuevamente. Pudo ver como 5 dementores se acercaban a Harry, el cual al estar debilitado no podía invocar el expecto patronum. Uno de ellos le quitó la varita y otro lo tomó por los hombros y se empezó a bajar la capucha, lentamente...

-  
_Harry morirÂ?vivirÂ?Tendrá tiempo para empezar una relación con Severus¿Albus podrá controlar la situación¿Está Voldemort realmente muerto¿Qué onda con Percy? Todas estas dudas y más, en el siguiente capitulo...MUAJAJAJA! (Si Dios quiere actualizaré antes de entrar al colegio lo cual es el 7 de Marzo).No se que le da a este programa en de comerse la mitad de mis signos de interrogación y exclamación...UU_**  
**


	17. Viviré por ti

**Lazos Irrompibles**

**Autora:** Anita Puelma

**Seudónimo:** Amy Etchard

**Summary:** Un hechizo hecho correctamente por Neville puede cambiar drásticamente la vida de Harry y Severus. Slash.

**Notas de la Autora**:Creo que ni si quiera merezco el honor de rogarles perdón...  
No tengo excusa para semejante cantidad de meses sin actualizar...y yo siempre quejándome de que nunca actualizan los fics...  
Simplemente les pido perdón, no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. Pues este es el último capitulo y no voy a hacer un epilogo. Voy a tener que buscarme tiempo dentro del basurero para ver cuando actualizo "Un año diferente". No creía que este año comenzara tan complicado, pero bueno, así es la vida...ojalá en sus corazones brote un poco de amor al arte (y a la carne humana) y me perdonen.  
Quizá el capitulo no les guste, pero al menos a mi me encantó y como dice Rowling "Primero me tiene que agradar el resultado a mi y luego a los demás"

_Uno de ellos le quitó la varita y otro lo tomó por los hombros y se empezó a bajar la capucha, lentamente...  
----- _

Comenzó a recordar todos los malos momentos de su vida. Vio con claridad la muerte de su madre, todos los malos sucesos ocurridos con los Durleys, los malos meses pasados en Hogwarts, la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, Voldemort...

Los efectos de los dementores definitivamente eran devastadores, pero el ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que no había hecho en su vida, solo podía arrepentirse por los momentos desperdiciados...

Ni si quiera tenía ánimos de rezar por su alma, porque no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba después de un beso dado por ese ser mortal, conocido como dementor.

"Al menos destruí a Voldemort..." fue lo último que pensó antes de sentir como los fríos labios del dementor se posaban sobre los suyos, los cuales perdieron inmediatamente la poca calidez que poseían al ser tocados por tanta frialdad. Sintió como el frío le helaba la garganta, como se extendía por todo su cuerpo, como todo sentimiento se iba evaporando de su interior. No pudo seguir pensando, ya no tenía esa capacidad...ya no más...

El dementor se estiró completamente, si un dementor pudiera tener felicidad, definitivamente este estaría en unos de sus mejores momentos. Nunca había degustado un alma tan completa, y tan especial. Pero todavía no se saciaba, y jamás se lograría saciar.

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Severus?" la nariz aguileña de Albus Dumbledore se asomó por decimosexta ves en el día por el despacho de Severus Snape, el cual no estaba en sus mejores momentos.

" Para de preguntarme lo mismo, Albus" contestó groseramente Snape, sin importarle realmente. Estaba arto de que Dumbledore lo hostigara a cada segundo con la misma detestable pregunta. No era un niño que necesitara atención sicológica ni nada por el estilo.  
A demás, se había jurado no mostrar más debilidad. Pero el autocontrol a veces le hacía falta...y no podía evitar volver a ese terrible momento...

No se perdonaría jamás el no haber ayudado a Harry. El no haber ayudado a ese niño que siempre había pedido a gritos silenciosos un poco de protección, el haber visto su mirada resignada a estar solo el resto de su vida en su último suspiro. Esa imagen le rondaba por la mente día y noche, y tenía el presentimiento de que iba a seguir allí hasta que la muerte decidiera llevárselo.

Hacía solo unos días que Harry...que Harry...no podía decirlo, simplemente no todavía. El asunto era que el funeral era en una hora más, y todos estaban deprimidos. No había visto a los amigos de Potter, ni a la familia Weasley, pero se podía imaginar que su dolor era semejante al suyo...En verdad no deseaba ir, odiaba que le dieran el pésame. Nadie realmente comprendía su dolor...bueno, en realidad todos comprendían el dolor de perder a un ser querido, pero nadie sabía cuanto extrañaba a Harry. No que lo quisiera gritar al mundo, claro está...nadie nunca sabría lo que habían vivido en ese calabozo, y nunca nadie sabría.

Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que todos lo sabían. Últimamente se veía acosado por muchos de los miembros de la Orden (en especial de Dumbledore) para hacer actividades triviales, estaba completamente seguro de que querían hacer que no pensara en Harry (cosa francamente inútil). Pero tanta atención lo estaba ahogando. Deberían preocuparse más por Lupin, el estaba sufriendo prácticamente lo mismo que él. Aunque sospechaba que un poco más, pues Harry era lo único que le quedaba en la vida. En cambio, él, Severus Snape, siempre había estado solo, por lo tanto estaba acostumbrado. O más acostumbrado que Lupin, al menos.

Pero él no se encontraba de ánimos para elevar el humor de otra persona, y francamente le daba igual lo que sintiera Lupin en ese momento. Su misión en la vida no era estar consolando a todas las personas. Aunque Lupin igual tendría su paño de lágrimas por algún lugar.

Probablemente lamentaría esas palabras pronto...

"...fue un gran mago..."  
Siempre esas mismas palabras huecas, en todos los funerales decían lo mismo, solo que en este había asistido una cantidad exagerada de personas.

No podía hacer nada más que no fuera mirar el cuerpo de Harry. Estaba dentro de ese ataúd, con los ojos cerrados, sin hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento. Sin expresar absolutamente nada...

_Me acuerdo cuando te entregaste a mi...me acuerdo como me aferraba, yo a ti..._

_  
Me acuerdo los dos soñando, en una noche de pasión... _

Observó como Hermione estaba siendo abrazada por Ron, ambos llorando la pérdida de su amigo en silencio...El dolor en la cara de la señora Weasley y como todos parecían que jamás volverían a reír...

Vio a Lupin...y se sorprendió del mal aspecto que tenía. En verdad se veía mal. No lloraba, pero la tristeza en sus ojos era infinita...se veía que no resistiría mucho más. Necesitaba ayuda, pero él no estaba para prestársela.

La gente iba caminando para observar con mayor detenimiento el cuerpo, le dejaban flores, algún rezaban...no le importó verdaderamente. En parte quería que llegara su turno, pero tenía miedo. No quería enfrentarlo directamente...

Pero el momento llegó.

Cuando se detuvo frente al ataúd, el dolor le llegó con más intensidad. Recordó todo lo que pudo ser pero que no fue. Los porque de todo se los cuestionaba ahora, cuando ya no importaban.  
No lo volvería a escuchar reír, enojarse...nunca más.

Jamás lo volvería a ver...

No lo podría volver a sentir...

¿Por qué la gente tiene que morir?- se preguntó Severus, sin darse cuenta de que sus lágrimas estaban mojando el rostro pálido de Harry. Era primera ves que se preguntaba eso, y última.

Con delicadeza tocó la mano de Harry, con la esperanza de sentirla tibia, pero en cambio lo recibió la frialdad de la muerte...

_"Está...muerto" _

Se alejó del ataúd, dejando a Lupin mirar a Harry. No se fijó en su expresión, y tampoco se fijo en la daga que había bajo su manga.

Pero sí escuchó sus palabras;

"Harry...perdóname por no haber estado contigo. Pero no te preocupes...ahora estaremos todos juntos...¿vale?. Con Lily, James y Sirius..."

Se dio vuelta justo para ver como el rostro ojeroso y pálido de Lupin se contraía en una mueca de dolor al atravesarse el pecho con la daga que había mantenido oculta.

Todos los gritos se desataron en ese momento. Miles de personas corriendo en todas direcciones. Otras, los miembros de la Orden, corriendo hacia donde yacía el cuerpo fallecido de Lupin.

Se sorprendió, pero no sintió el deseo de ir donde Lupin, estaba muerto ¿no?. ¿Qué le importaba a él, Si Harry estaba muerto ¿Qué importaba que murieran todos los demás? A él francamente lo tenía sin cuidado.

Se fue del cementerio voltear la vista ninguna ves.

**Tal ves él también debería matarse. **

"Una..."

Sangre.

"...Dos..."

Un nuevo corte.

"Tres..."

Manchas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Severus?" preguntó Albus, con su vos calmada. Sabía que Severus iba a hacer una tontería como esa, se alegraba de haber llegado a tiempo.

"Intentando quitarme la vida ¿y tú Albus?" le devolvió la pregunta en el mismo tono relajado, como si preguntarse eso fuera pan de todos los días.

"Intentando impedirlo" contestó este, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para impedir que Severus se siguiera cortando el brazo.

"No creo que funcione" replicó este, haciendo un nuevo corte.

"A él no le gustaría"

"A él no le gustaba que ocurrieran muchas cosas, pero aún así sucedieron"

" Encuentro que estás siendo egoísta, Severus"

Severus se impresionó ante esa afirmación

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"El dio su vida por la de nosotros, y tú le agradeces quitándote la tuya...no creo que sea una buena forma de dar gracias ¿no?"

"El lo comprenderá" concluyó

"Con Lupin y tu, se enojará bastante diría yo. Supongo que está pensando que su sacrificio fue en vano. Que debió haber dejado todo en manos más expertas. Que debió haberse escondido cuando podía..."

"¿Y que quieres que haga?. No puedo soportarlo..." Severus tiró su varita lejos, la cual estaba produciendo los cortes. Su vos inundada de una profunda tristeza.

"Vive tu vida y la de él. Vive como el hubiera querido que vivieras"

"No es tan fácil"

"Nada lo es, querido Severus"

Y con un plop, desapareció, dejando a Severus solo. Pensando.

"Intentaré vivir la vida que tú no pudiste vivir, Harry"

"Solo por ti..."

_  
...te amo..._

Fin...

**Contestación Rew:  
**

**Velia**: Yo no puedo creer que haya terminado la historia...pero bueno, en algún momento tenía que llegar a su fin ¿no?  
**Luzy Snape:** ¡Dios mio¡Me vas a degollar con semejante final!...pero bueno, me quedo un poco más relajada al saber que no sabes donde vivo xD...¡Piensa que todavía tengo fics por terminar!...y que te mandarán a la cárcel si es que me matas  
**Cerdo Volador:** Como buena persona que soy, seré justa. Y como maté a...muchos personajes a los que seguramente les tenias cariño...no beberé tu sangre..(ojalá que a ti no se te ocurra beber la mia)  
**Samara-Snape:** ¡Bien dicho! Como soy hija de Voldemort, ODIO los finales rosas...creo que lo podido demostrar...aunque quizá debí matar a Severus no¿tu que opinas? XD ¡Y no aparezcas por mi tele, mira que o si no, no podré continuar con "Un año diferente "  
**BlackLady**: Sip, mi final es tonto...¡pero inesperado!...eso es lo único que me consuela. Te apuesto a que la mayoría pensaba que iba a salvar a Harry...pero al parecer ninguno de los personajes estuvo dispuesto a hacerlo . Y bueno..quizá no actualicé a los 15 días...pero al menos actualicé antes de que finalizara el año XD  
**Drew Potter de Malfoy1:** Yo amo a Voldemort. Encontré terriblemente injusto que muera él y Harry quede vivo, a si que lo maté para que fuera igual. A demás ¿Cómo matar a mi padre y dejar vivo a su asesino no?  
**Anna Potter:** Er...bueno...no dejé que Harry fuera feliz con Severus...y no dejé que Severus fuera feliz sin Harry  
**Lucyber:** Está claro que no actualicé pronto...pero ¡actualicé! Mírenlo por el lado bueno P.  
**Cote-Granger:** La traición es fundamental para cualquier trama  
**Chibi-Kaisie:** Quizá me desvié del camino de la luz, pero es un final que...esperaba con ansias. Creo que era lo único que tenía decidido cuando comencé el fic.


End file.
